99 Luftballoons
by lilvixenchica
Summary: Ana Andropov is a Russian spy during the Cold War. Her mission to infiltrate the Weapon X program, find out all the information she can, and shut it down. Sounds easy enough until she gets caught in a tangled web, between her lust, heart and conscience. Will she be able to complete her mission or will she get burned in the process? Mature content. Saberetooth/OC/Wade Wilson
1. Chapter 1

She sat down quietly in the cold steel chair, a file was slid across the shiny metal table. The room was cold concrete with smooth gray walls. She took little notice of it, she had been in many they were all the same; they were uncomfortably cold to set the people in them on edge, it also had a harsh bright light engulfing meant to disorient the criminal and finally she watched herself shift comfortably into the cool chair through the two way mirror.

The man she was with sat back, and stared at her with icy cold eyes as she picked up the file. It was standard espionage, she would infiltrate the American Weapon X Team. With a small laugh she tossed the file back on the table.

"This is child's play, why are you sending me on a mission that one of your human spies could do?" The woman chuckled arrogantly. She flipped her dark smoldering red hair back and stared the middle aged man down. He was well built, but nothing special his hairline was receding, and he was still only a Major in the Soviet Army. The medals hung almost shamefully on his chest, and her eyes drifted back up from the metals to the human's face.

"This require a finesse that only you could provide Ana. You have to understand the KGB specifically asked for you. The team they are assembling has no one with telepathy, no one will be able to figure out you are a KGB officer, and you can gain whatever information we need without detection." He explained his cold blue eyes pierced her blue green ones. She scoffed, crossed her legs and then folded her arms. It was ridiculous, she was an intelligence officer par excellence. She didn't see what they could possibly have to offer.

"Information? On what? What is that pathetic country doing that is so important?" She growled her hatred and prejudice flashing through her words.

"The Weapon X Program is an attempt by the American government to study and enhance mutation for military purposes. We are in a desperate arms race Ana, we need information on whatever they are working. As the SSS and KGB's most reliable spy we require you to infiltrate the program and gain whatever information you can." It was as soon as he said those words she had been intrigued by the idea. The Americans were finally weaponizing mutation, it could just possibly be worth her while. Her eyebrow rose ever so slightly and the Major smiled as he caught her interest.

"I see, you are up for the challenge then? You will have eight targets." He continued and placed eight pictures on the table in front of her. She looked down at them; they were all men. _Of course they were all men_, she thought to herself. Unlike Russia, the United States still kept women out of combat positions, and in safer places like offices and hospitals.

"The first one," The Major pointed towards a fierce looking man, with short brown hair, green eyes and a wild look to him complete with facial hair.

"Victor Creed is his civilian name, he is also known as Sabretooth. He has a healing factor, extendable claws, fangs, enhanced senses, and super strength." The man detailed firmly. She picked up the file again and began to read about her targets, he was born in Canada, he had no family and his age was unknown.

"Hmm, he's six foot six with two hundred forty-six pounds of kick to him. I will be sure that I study him carefully his size is my biggest concern." She answered mostly to herself, as she stared at his picture. His green eyes were hauntingly menacing, since he was a feral mutant it could be possible for him to put the kibosh on her mission.

Feral mutants had instincts almost like her's but they were purely animal. They could smell fear, anger and any other number of emotions by the pheromones you released. Ferals were also incredibly suspicious and loyal, even if that loyalty was self-serving.

"Second, is this small puny man is named Christopher Bradly his alias is Bolt." Chris was shorter than the other men, and much smaller.

"Bolt? Does he manifest electricity?"

"No, he is an electropath, his powers might be useful to you. He is able to control anything that requires electricity, that includes computers, or airplanes."

"Yes, I think his power will be incredibly useful. What about the others?." She questioned her interest in the group began to grow slowly.

"Third, this man is quite interesting his name is Fred Dukes. His mutant abilities include superhuman strength, endurance, durability, resilience and his own personal gravity field." Dukes had the body of a power lifter, he wasn't particularly attractive actually he looked rather dull. Which was confirmed by his lack of education. He was an American of around the age of thirty.

"Interesting, I might want to test out the gravitational field ability, sounds fun."

"Fourth, A man called James Logan Howlette, no alias. He is just like Sabertooth, just smaller." Logan was more handsome than Victor, and there was humanity in his eyes. His face was worn with a sour cold look on his face. He was also born in Canada and his age was unknown.

"Brothers I assume?"

"From what we can gather, but aren't entirely sure."

"The fifth man is John Wraith, he's a teleporter another power you will find very useful. Sixth is a man called Agent Zero he is able to manipulate kinetic energy and release it back. Seventh is a man we don't have a lot of information on he is named Wade Wilson." John Wraith was an African American, around the age of 30, who appeared to be from the southern part of the United States. A cowboy hat proudly adorned his head. While Agent Zero was Korean American. He had strong features, and his eyes were black and cold.

"What's so special about him?" She queried holding up his picture, he was quite handsome, deep brown eyes, strong jaw line, muscular with brown hair.

"Nothing really expert swordsman, marksman with a bit of enhanced speed and endurance."

"It's sad when handsome men are so weak." She snorted tossing the picture aside lazily losing all interest. She had been groomed for strength, and power she wanted a man who could match her.

"Finally this is important... The commander of this team is named William Stryker. This man is the one we want the most information on, he is a threat to Russia. He has been in the United States Army for some time now, and has moved up the ranks to Colonel. He will be your commanding officer. We have sent in a person who will bring you in, erase their memory once you have secured your spot do you understand?"

"Of course Major."

"The name is Dr. Martin Smith he will meet you in New York once you are settled. Your plane leaves immediately, good luck Comrade." Both stood at the same time and saluted. Ana then turned and left the small interrogation room. This would be fun it is rare she got to use all of her telepathic abilities, normally she was mimicking her own allies abilities.

Ana Andropov was a very talented mutant, she had been trained as a Spetsnaz, and when the Russian government ended the mutant genocide a few years earlier she admitted her powers to her superiors; telepathy, and telekinesis. The Russian government had started their own super soldier program a couple of years before the Americans, and hoped that it would be the tipping balance in the Cold War.

She was their main subject, it was Professor Phobos' job to give her, her mimicry ability. Since then she has been a force to be reckoned with. An elite spy she is usually sent on assassination missions, or infiltration missions where she would be working with heads of state. She had been sent to find some of the missing Nazi generals after the second world war. Her skills and her prowess were only matched by her beauty, she had flawless pale skin, deep smoldering red hair and a body to kill. As she walked down the drafty concrete halls she began to think about her mission in detail, and how to gain the most information possible.

"Agent Andropov. The General wants to give your alias for your mission." The man stated watching her as they walked two files at the ready. She took the top one and glanced down at it with eager eyes

"I will be Anastasia Neely, a graduate of Royal Military College of Canada, five years in the Canadian intelligence force. I will read the rest of the file on the plane." As she read out loud she slowly phased out her thick Russian accent for a more American one. The man nodded handing her the other file and left her as she walked towards the entrance of the base.

There were two soldiers that opened the cold green steel doors and as she stepped out, the cool fall air greeted her and she smiled. It was nice, but she would miss the calming Russian mountain air. A female corporal waved her towards a green jeep. Soon she would be on a plane with a new life and a new adventure. As she climbed into the jeep she closed her eyes and took another deep breath of the cool air. It wouldn't be long now, ten minutes till she'd be on the plane.

She would miss her colleagues; Ursa Major, and Dark-star to name a few. Ana would also miss Russia, the air in the country was calming, sweet and clean.

"Agent Andropov, we are here your plane is waiting." The corporal said firmly. Ana nodded while she smiled, hopped out of the jeep and she walked quickly towards the plane. Goodbye Mother Russia, hello the good old U.S of A.

Climbing into the plane she took a seat on one of the beige leather seats. Settling in she opened one of the two manila folders. She scanned the page at first and flipped through it, her picture was clipped to the first page with a bunch of identification documents.

She began to read silently as the plane lurched forwards;

_Name: Anastasia Neely_

_ Age: 35_

_ Anastasia born in 1944 to Gabrielle and Richard Neely. An only child and was raised in a Toronto until the age of twelve where she attended Grant McEwen Elementary and Desrali middle-school. When her mutation began to manifest her father bought a small farm outside of Regina Saskatchewan where he and his wife raised their daughter. She was home schooled until the age of 18 when the Canadian government removed her from the home due to her unique genetic quality._

_ She was given the opportunity to study at the Canadian Royal Military Academy. Once she started her education she quickly excelled. They provided her with a standard military education and helped hone her powers. Once she graduated with a 3.5 GPA they immediately trained her for intelligence. She was honorably discharged in 1971 and began working as a bartender in Vancouver until she moved to New York in pursuit of a degree in English Literature at New York University._

Nodding Ana leaned back in her seat and stared out of the window. The clouds floated by the wistfully and she looked down at the ground. She always loved flying, everything looked so pretty from the sky. Closing her eyes she decided she would try and sleep before she reached New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana had arrived in New York at approximately fifteen hundred hours, and was on her way to her new apartment building it was in the Soho district. She climbed into a bright yellow taxi, she had changed on the plane into a plain white tank top and a pair of jeans so she would bring no attention to herself. She smiled at the driver, she was anxious to get to her new apartment. Handing him a piece of paper the man looked at it and agreed to take her there, he flipped the lever and they were off.

She stared out of the window wondering when she'd be able to start her mission inside the Weapon X Program. The city was somewhat impressive she did enjoy the architecture it had, it held an old world charm that enchanted her. With her had been an army green back pack reaching inside she pulled out the second file with the members of the Weapon X team. She continued to read the file trying to come up with a way to sway their affections and information into her ear.

James Logan, he had a record in the American military dating all the way back to the civil war. He had no family except for Victor Creed, even then the Russian government had concerns about the validity of that information. His age was undetermined due to his healing mutation, it was also noted that he had bone claws and superhuman senses. He was six two and a half, weighing in at around two hundred pounds. Trained in several martial arts, mostly judo, boxing and karate. On top of that the intelligence she had said he had some understanding of French, German, Lakota and Vietnamese. He had been detained for beheading a superior officer while in Vietnam, other than that he had a fairly clean record. His sentence was death by firing squad but obviously that hadn't worked. He had then been recruited to the Weapon-X program.

Victor Creed, he like James Logan had records in the American military dating back to the civil war. His age was also undetermined as he had a healing mutation. Unlike his colleague Logan, Creed did not have bone claws it, appeared that his mutation gave him retractable fingernails, along with the same animal keen senses of James Logan. Victor it appeared was also well trained in martial arts but the Russians were unaware if he could speak any additional languages. His military record wasn't as clean as Logan's, he had been punished many times of insubordination, and assaults. He was also involved in the beheading incident in Vietnam, he had been trying to rape a woman in the village and the unit Captain tried to stop him. The rest was the same as Logan's file. He was a dangerous man, controlled only by his lust for blood it would seem.

Christopher Bradly, otherwise known as Bolt was a young man he was barely in his twenties. He had no military record, and his school record was fairly clean. There was nothing special about him, at least nothing of note in his file. His powers of electrokinesis were amazing, it was apparent though that he had no idea how to use them appropriately. The reason Stryker became so interested in him was an incident at his high school when his powers first manifested causing a huge electromagnetic field around the school.

Fredrick J. Dukes, was a middle-aged man, who also had no military record to speak of and hadn't finished his high school education. His powers made him resistant to damage, and an interesting addition to the team, with obvious tactical advantages. There was no note of extra knowledge or martial art abilities.

John Wraith had a little military training with a love of explosives. His power which was teleportation was important for any tactical mutant unit. He had no criminal or military records that would indicate he was particularly dangerous, or erratic like Victor Creed. She was interested in his knowledge of explosives, and could only imagine the advantages he had in placing them. With his ability of teleportation, he could easily place a bomb and activate it all within the span of seconds. A power that she wished to abuse.

Agent Zero a Korean American he had a military record working for the American government, he seemed incredibly loyal with honors while serving. He would not be one she would be cracking, he was loyal to whatever cause he was assigned to. It was clear he may have more information about the program than the other participants. Along with his incredible military record he spoke Korean, and was incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat.

"Miss we are here." The taxi driver announced as he looked at her through the rear view mirror. She smiled gently thanked him paid his money and gathered her file, and backpack. She stepped out of the car and on to the sidewalk. The area was desolate, it reminded her slightly of Moscow, the buildings were run down and it looked very grim. The taxi cab driver popped his trunk and Ana removed her duffel bag, throwing it over her shoulder she closed the trunk lid.

She walked towards the building there, it wasn't the biggest building she had ever seen, but it had gray and had weathered Italianate architecture. She tried her key in the reddish wooden door and she opened it slowly. There was a rickety set of wooden stairs, she took the first step and it creaked loudly. As she made her way up she noticed the building was pretty much abandoned, the walls were a dirty faint yellow. Once she was on the second floor she walked down the short hallway and placed her silver key in the ancient looking brass lock opening the door.

There she found a huge space, with a small bed, a side table, a kitchen and a small table to eat at. The walls were a grungy yellow and the floors a dark reddish wood. Walking in she threw her bag next to the bed and sat down she was going to go through the rest of her file.

Taking the file out of her bag she spread everything on her small double bed. Wade Wilson, he was in his late twenties early thirties. There was very little about his past it seemed he had some martial arts training, his favorite weapon was a katana. He suffered from a mental disorder, dissociative personality disorder. He otherwise had a tumultuous time in the military with many infractions and was eventual dishonorably discharged from what the Russian government could find out. He also was a mercenary for hire, being recruited for his martial arts skills. He seemed the odd one out his powers were unimpressive in comparison to the other mutants. In fact he had no real powers to speak of aside from his martial art and marksmanship which his proficiency was inhuman. It was also noted he spoke German, Spanish and Japanese.

William Stryker, he had reached Colonel in the American military with an unimpressive record. He did however also graduate with a medical degree. He was in charge of the Weapon X program. He appeared to suffer a great loss, his wife had committed suicide a year earlier, leaving him with his son Jason Stryker. He was an interesting character, a man who had lost his wife and was pushing to work with mutants.

She gathered the two files, walked to the kitchen and placed the files in the sink. Now that she knew all she needed to about the unit she could easily infiltrate it and get the information the Russians needed. Ana lit a match and burned her files, this way no one could find out she was spying. Once she was sure the files has been completely destroyed she turned on the tap and the ashes slipped down into the drain.

Exhausted from her trip and preparing for her mission she decided it would be best for her to sleep. Falling lazily on her bed she closed her eyes and fell into a sound sleep. It wasn't until she heard a loud banging on her door that she awoke, rubbing her eyes she stretched and stood up. As she walked to the door she paused before opening it, using her telepathy she probed the minds behind the door, it was Dr. Martin Smith and Colonel William Stryker. Preparing herself, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning Ms. Neely." William Stryker greeted, he looked somber and haggard. She nodded acknowledging his presence. "My name is Colonel William Stryker, and this is my associate Dr. Martin Smith. I have a proposition for you."

"What might that be Colonel?" Ana asked staring him dead in the eye, trying to make him uncomfortable. He smirked staring right back at her, his eyes gleaming with deviousness. Ana remained cool, Stryker was definitely an army man, determined to reach the top. He was just as relaxed as she was, but she was always going to be a few steps ahead of him. At least that's what she thought, humans were always at a disadvantage when she was around.

"If you let us come in I would be happy to tell you." She paused for a moment unsure if she should turn her back on him. Assuming he knew she had telepathic abilities he would refrain from thinking about things that may tip her off. She nodded and turned around walking into her apartment, Stryker and Smith followed.

"Now what is it you want to offer me?" Ana demanded her arms crossed as she leaned against her kitchen sink.

"I am looking for people with special abilities, I think you would fit the bill." Stryker informed her as he watched her carefully. She shook her head and kept her arms crossed, trying to impress upon him that she wasn't interested in joining what ever it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir, but I am just a regular girl." Stryker laughed, running his finger along her tiny kitchen table.

"It says in your medical and military records you have stronger alpha and beta brain waves. Which would mean you have telepathic and telekinetic abilities." Grinding her teeth she glared at Stryker. It was important she appeared to be as opposed to the idea as possible. He had to believe her, he had to, otherwise she'd disgrace her country and family. While under normal circumstances she would use her telepathy but this job was special. Stryker knew what her powers were, and if she used them he might suspect her motives. It could cause her to blow her cover and put her life in danger.

"Well you must have the wrong girl." She growled back tensing her body. Stryker watched her carefully, and couldn't help but laugh a little inside. This girl was supposed to be a beta telekinetic and an omega level telepath. Her power set was rare, to find a woman who was both a powerful telepath and telekinetic was almost a one in a million chance. A woman like her could erase his memory, or take control of a person and project her consciousness through them.

Her telekinesis could stop bullets, lift objects of great size and weight. A woman like her needed to be studied and controlled her powers were just as much of a risk as they were a benefit. He hoped that he could keep her occupied, until either Doctor Smith or the soldiers he had could ensure she would be tranquilized. It proved to be a problem her powers could if she decided to use them, tip her off and cause a bloodbath.

"Ms. Neely you have an opportunity of a lifetime, now you can join us or we can take you into custody." Stryker chuckled two more men walked into her new apartment, they were nothing special just regular military. They were dressed in army green, coated in Kevlar carrying very large sub machine guns. The idea that Stryker thought he could, or would take her by force was ridiculous. Expanding her mind she began to allow their thoughts to seep into her mind.

The five soldiers in front of her could only think about their signal to shoot. Stryker probably had commanded them to keep their minds focused on their guns nothing else. While the doctor's thoughts were more interesting, he was worried about Stryker finding out about his involvement with the Russians. They had offered him a large grant and a position as researcher in Russia. A wicked smile crossed her lips and she stood firmly before Stryker.

"I know my rights you can't just detain me." She snarled her eyes glowing with rage. Ana hid her amusement as she watched the two men train their guns on her. They moved slowly calculating each step. Smith tried to remain as invisible as possible he had given the men a tranquilizer that would render Ana unconscious, and was worried that she would find out about Stryker's plans for her.

"Those laws only apply to humans, you are not a human. You are a mutant. Now what is your decision?" He did love to play hardball. She stared at Stryker, he was trying to threaten her, and part of her wanted to flex her muscles she wanted to really push his buttons. The question was did she show off her martial skills or her mutant abilities?

"Fuck you." She growled she began to raise her hand. Deep in her gut she knew they would assume she was using her powers, when in reality she really could have thrown them across the room by merely picturing it in her mind. No, this time she would prove she was a skilled combatant, with only her physical skills. As she took a step forward she planned each of her moves carefully, it would be stupid to use her Spetznaz training, and Sambo when they were distinctly Russian. She decided it would be best to use Judo. A generic martial art that was used in the Canadian military, it would help back up her story. Before she could lay a hand on any of the military officers she heard a sharp crack turning her head she looked at her window and felt a sharp pinch. Her whole body went numb and she fell to the floor.

"Miss Neely, I apologize for the use of force but I cannot risk you using your powers on me or my staff until we can monitor your brain wave patterns. You do understand don't you?" Stryker smirked crouching next to her. He watched as the woman before him quickly begin to lose consciousness. Her green blue eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she went completely limp. Looking over at Dr. Smith he nodded and stood up, he projected an aura of coldness that would make a polar bear shiver. Now he had her, she would be an excellent addition to his team, a beautiful and deadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Colonel? It could turn her against you." The doctor mentioned as he knelt down next to the girl. She lay limply next to him, her red hair fanning out across the wooden floor.

"I need to know when she is using her powers. She is just as much of a risk as she is a benefit. Now implant her." Stryker growled his cold voice sending a chill up the doctor's spine, he knew how obsessed Stryker had become with his new mutant soldiers. To disobey an order to subdue and control one, was as dangerous as waving raw meat in front of a starving wolf. Stryker would have her, and he would learn all he could about her psychic powers. Smith knelt down and pulled out a large needle, it contained a small microchip that would monitor her brain waves. He punctured her skin near the base of her skull and implanted the chip.

"There. You better hope she doesn't find out." The doctor growled shaking his head. He hoped she wouldn't hold a grudge against him for following Stryker's orders. She would wipe his memory of her origins and slip delicately into the team. He truly hoped that, it would happen soon Stryker was a paranoid man and if he thought for a moment that anyone was working against him. The idea of what may happen to him made the doctor cringe.

"Yes, yes. You take her to the truck." Stryker ordered, he watched as the men grabbed the girl and carried her out of the apartment. He followed behind them, it was odd her home was bare like she just moved in. Although it could be assumed that she was carefully hiding her past to protect her loved ones. Her files detailed missions that were highly classified, and was awarded with honors. He hoped she would be his key to becoming a Brigadier General.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head began to throb as she started to stir. Ana tried to open her eyes but the lights were so bright that it hurt. Rubbing her temples she slowly opened her eyes, they fluttered frantically as her pupils adjusted to the harsh florescent lighting. Her head pounded as she stared at the stark white ceiling. She looked to her left and noticed an IV sitting next to her bed. The tube ran beside her bed and into her arm. It was probably a saline solution filled with nutrients, to keep her healthy while she was unconscious. Sitting up slowly she was met with the face of Dr. Martin Smith, he was an older gentleman gray hair, dull green eyes and a strong jawline. It was her first chance to really look at him, and take in her new accomplice.

"Good you are up. The Colonel was getting worried. Ana how are you feeling?" He asked holding a clipboard, and writing carefully on it. He was glad to see she had suffered no ill effects of the tranquilizer. Her vitals had remained strong for the four days she had been out. He had established her baseline alpha and beta brain waves for Stryker and would be monitoring them. Any spike would indicate that Ana was using her powers. A precaution for Stryker, she was able to bring his operation to a screeching halt if she wanted to. He wanted to keep an eye on her.

"I am fine, do you mind removing the IV?" Ana asked with a small sweet smile.

"Of course." Smith leaned down and gently removed the needle. Placing pressure on her arm he quickly placed a cotton ball and taped her up. He gave her his large hand and eased her up off of her bed. Tripping purposefully she fell forward into the doctor's arms. Holding her up, Ana's eyes drifted his own and she stood up slowly. Running her hand from the top of his hairline, to his jaw.

"Thank you." Brushed the hair out of his eyes she paused as her fingers touched his temples, she closed her eyes and began to move through his memories. She did him the courtesy of ignoring his memories and thoughts that did not pertain to the task at hand. With a deep breath she erased his memories and implanted new ones. She let him go and sat back down on the bed. The door opened and Colonel Stryker entered the laboratory.

"Ah Ms. Neely you are awake. I apologize for bringing you here in such a strange way but we really do need your help." Stryker explained with a sickening smile on his face. He was a really dark man, the smile on his face reminded her of the look of sick pleasure a sadist would get from tearing into an unwilling victim.

"I am sure, what exactly is this program anyway?" She asked with her feigned curiosity peaked. Ana was the queen of undercover jobs. If the Russians needed any information she was the one they went to, not only could she just pull the information out of her targets but she was a master of deception, she could use her natural charisma to weed information out of people.

"The weapon X program is a research program, we are studying mutants and how their X genes manifest and influence their mutations." Stryker explained plainly, "Now would you like to meet the rest of your team? You will be working with them intimately."

Ana nodded and began to follow Stryker as they made their way through the concrete hallways of the base. The halls were lit with the same harsh bright florescent lights that lit the laboratory. The floors were a polished cement that made it impossible to infiltrate the base with any stealth.

"We are currently on the second floor that is where all the living spaces are. There are research labs on both the first and third levels. They also serve as our medical wards." Stryker informed her, she nodded. It was important she know where the medical wards were in case of an emergency.

"Where is your office?" She asked it would aid her when she started compiling information. He would have all his research, and findings in there.

"You won't need to know that, we will all be meeting in a board room to discuss missions." He evaded her question and she could feel her frustration filling her chest. Stryker was just as devious if not more so than she was, his deviousness cloaked him in a darkness that unnerved her. Furrowing her brows she followed him past two swinging-doors and there was the mess hall. All seven of her targets were scattered around the room, they ignored her for the most part.

"Alright men, I want you to meet our newest recruit her name is Anastasia Neely."

"I'd prefer it if you call me Ana." She interrupted Stryker's introduction. The men looked up and surveyed their newest member. Agent Zero was less than interested, he looked at her with dull and arrogant eyes. As he looked her up and down it was clear from his expression that he found her unimpressive. She was a well built woman, strong, and toned but she always tried to ensure her body maintained soft feminine curves. She needed to find a way to connect with Agent Zero, and pull at least some information on him.

Logan, Wraith, and Bolt were watching her closely eager to see what she was like, and what her powers were capable of. James she was sure was more interested in her tactical value, but being in his presence she could feel his kindness. It surrounded her like a warm blanket, she couldn't help but feel a kinship towards him. They both shared a flaw, compassion. It was a terrible thing to have in their line of work.

Wraith and Bolt both watched intently, the young Bolt seemed quite taken with her. She was not surprised he was the least experienced of the group and the youngest. It was natural for him to be interested in a female mutant especially since they were in a male dominated arena. While his teammate Wraith also held a warmness to him that she couldn't help but be drawn to. He was calmer, and his aura reminded her of an old western movie. It reminded her a little of John Wayne, which she was sure would please him.

Victor had his dark eyes on her, he was sizing her up. A hunter like him, was quick to analyze those on the field. To take in their strengths and weaknesses, and determine if they were to be competition or prey. She also didn't have to peer into his mind to see he was already having dark fantasies about her. He had decided before knowing anything else about her that she was prey.

Then there was Wade. He was practically undressing her with his eyes, the smirk on his face made her want to strangle him. The man was obviously suffering from ideas of grandiosity, his posture, and his facial expression left nothing hidden. He was a smart man who fancied himself a Don Juan, and no doubt Sun Tzu on the battlefield.

Finally a large man turned to look at her, he had a blonde buzz cut and he seemed as interested in her as Zero. He must have been Fred Dukes, he was stuffing his face with a chocolate protein bar. Fred seemed nice but part of her was wary of him. He may not have the brains of Stryker, or the common sense of Logan, but he was no fool.

"Oh, very well this is Ana Neely." Stryker finished, "I will allow you to get acquainted with the team. I am needed elsewhere." She nodded and the Colonel took his leave. She turned and everyone was looking at her.

"So you are the new mutant they were chattering about." Logan said, looking her up and down, he snorted and pulled out a cigar. The tough guy persona that Logan portrayed was too typical of good noble men. Especially ones who had lived lives in the trenches, she was sure he had seen things that would make even her shiver.

"You don't look like much." Victor chimed in with a predatory smirk. She smirked back and put her right hand on her hip. His predatory nature swept over her as their eyes met, his forest green eyes made her heart beat race ever so slightly as she could feel his blood lust swell. The cold air catching in her lungs and a ball of nerves twisted in her chest, his presence was overpoweringly frightening.

"I have telepathic, telekinetic powers." She announced, standing firmly before her team mates. She would not allow Victor, or anyone to throw her off her game. This was her base, this was her job. She would be the one setting the rules, and she'd be the one breaking them.

"So you can rip my clothes off with your mind?" Wade asked a perverted smile smacked across his face. Ana cringed internally her eyes only momentarily glancing at the brown haired man. He was seated not ten feet from her and she tried her hardest to ignore him. He was a child, and she hoped that if she didn't give him the attention he craved that his symptoms would wane.

"Wade shut up, you should be nice to the lady." Wraith scolded standing up he walked over to her. "My name is John Wraith, that there is Chris Bradly, James Logan, Victor Creed, Zero, Dukes and Wade Wilson." She smiled at him, he was a kind man if he wasn't here he might even be a southern gentleman.

"Why thank you John. It's nice to meet you all." Ana smiled waving at everyone. Agent Zero started to pay more attention to her since she announced her prowess. "Do you mind if I sit with you and Chris?"

"Not at all." John strutted over to the table he had been sitting at with Chris. With a smile she and John both sat down.

"What are everyone's powers?" She pried curiously, leaning toward the two men she was sitting with.

"Well," Chris chimed in, "I can control electrical systems with my mind, John here can teleport, Logan and Victor have similar mutation, they both have healing mutations, superhuman strength and senses. Logan has bone claws while Victor has claws instead of fingernails..." He went to continue but Wade sat right next to Ana.

"He's got claws like Freddy Kruger but it has to be said Kruger has got better style." Wade interrupted draping his arm around her. Chris glared at Wade and continued. His skin was warm against hers, he was wearing a red cotton muscle shirt. It wasn't often that she allowed a man she was working against to get that close to her. Under the circumstances she was unsure what to do, so she brushed his arm off of her shoulders. Shooting him a painfully hateful glare.

"Fred is super durable, Zero has amazing marksmanship and can influence kinetic energy." Wraith continued glaring at Wade with annoyance.

"I am an expert marksman and martial artist, but my real mutant ability is my superhuman charm.." Wade finished a smile on his face. Ana raised an eyebrow. He really was crazy, this man had no savvy at all, throwing lame pick up lines would never get anyone to go home with him.

"That's it? You're a master swordsman? That's not really a mutation..." She pointed out, Wade's smile fell from his face and her's began to light up. He would at least give her good reactions, a man who seemed easy to manipulate. Although she never underestimated anyone, it was a dangerous practice.

"I have enhanced speed also, you and I should spar some time. I could show you some great positions." His incessant flirting was amazing, he really did have a grandiose image of himself. Wade thought he had the charm of James Bond and the rugged good looks of James Dean. To Ana, he was a delusional man who reeked of desperation.

"Wade will you shut up. I am sure the woman has better taste, and won't fall for your charms." Logan growled he continued to puff on his cigar while he glared with a dull burning annoyance at the cocky man beside her. Ana could feel the tension rising, and she debated changing the subject by throwing the man next to her across the room but it seemed to be too much of a display of power.

"What like she's going to get with two dogs please. I am sure a beautiful woman like her doesn't harbor zoophilia fantasies." Wade shot back at the two brothers. They jumped up both had a rich glowing hatred flowing through their veins.

"You know what boys maybe I should just go to my quarters, it's obvious my presence is making the testosterone run rather high." Ana suggested, and the three men looked at her. While the idea of a scrap breaking out did amuse her, she had never seen infighting happen in a military unit. Her team was incredibly close, at least for spies. The American team seemed ill suited to each other. Their personalities clashed far too much it seemed for them to work together effectively.

"Your bunking with me. " Wade announced standing up with a smile on his face, and taking her hand. Ana glared at him her patience began to wane and she could feel her desire for control begin to overtake her. To prove her worth amongst the male team members.

"Wade sit down," Agent Zero barked, "Ana if you would come with me I will show you to your quarters. I am sick of listening to Wade's unending need to verbally masturbate."

"I would watch your mouth Zero, you never know maybe one day your gun could misfire." Wade's voice was darkly playful as he tightened his grip ever so slightly on Ana's hand. She was taken aback by his dark humor. Zero's cold deep brown eyes narrowed and met Wade's challenging gaze. It seemed Wade was a facetious man, he liked to cause trouble. To be the chaos amongst the tense peace that the men had amongst themselves. Ana decided it was the perfect moment to allow herself to establish her position in the group, Wade's tight grip and incessant flirting had grated on her nerves, it was time to put him in his place.

Ana looked at Wade he towered over her by eight inches, and he was paying no attention to her. She wasn't a toy, or prize to be claimed, she was finding the offense of the conversation growing in her stomach like a weighted ball in her solarplex. Wade's brow furrowed and he turned to look at the woman next to her. He could feel his hand being forced open, each finger one by one being pried from Ana's hand. Zero watched cautiously as everyone began to realize what was happening. A calm calculating look on Ana's face made the moment that much more unnerving for everyone. Wade felt his body lift off the ground, and she stood calmly staring at him. Nothing was said by Wade or Ana but she smirked as she sent him flying into the the cement wall across from them.

The room was dead silent. No one moved, they all watched as Wade pulled himself off the floor. A low groan came from his lips and Ana looked at Zero. As their eyes met she began to walk away, pushing open the stainless steel door she stepped into the hallway. Zero followed quickly behind, his calm demeanor only slightly shaken by her display of power.

"Thank you for intervening." She was genuinely happy to be away from Wilson.

"You seem to be able to handle yourself just fine. I have no idea what Stryker sees in him."

"I was wondering how did they rope you into doing this? I know my arrival wasn't the most consensual." Ana pried hoping to gain more information, it seemed that Zero and Stryker were close. The halls didn't seem any less sterile, or intimidating now as it did when she first walked them. It was like walking through the halls of a creepy horror movie set, she hated it. They weren't unlike the halls of her home base but there was a darkness in this place that she couldn't shake, it seeped in through the walls, and it was lit up by the florescent lights.

"Stryker came and asked if I would like to be able to use my powers to the fullest." He said plainly as they arrived at the door. It was a drab navy blue door with a shiny stainless steel handle.

"That was it? Do you have a special job here? It sounds like Stryker had specific plans for you."

"I usually accompany him outside the base. I was the one who tranquilized you." A laugh escaped Ana's lips as she accepted her defeat was not at the hands of a human but a mutant. His skills were impressive and now she knew his role, he was a loyal American soldier one with an unquestionable record. A perfect body guard. She thanked him again and said goodbye. Slipping into her room she looked around. Her bed was a small single with a stainless steel head and foot board, covered in white sheets and a thin gray wool blanket.

Across from the bed was a stainless steel dresser with four drawers and a small desk lamp sitting on top. Sitting on her bed she shook her head, it was amazing how little control Stryker had on his men. In Russia he would have lost his job, and someone else would have been put in his place.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came and Ana woke up bright and early, she was eager to get a work out in before her snooping. As she wandered the halls she could feel someone following her, the dark thoughts let her know it was Victor Creed following her through the halls. She ignored him at first, acknowledging his precsence would be like running from a bear. It would only initiate it's prey drive and that was the last thing she wanted to do. On the other hand ignoring him would allow her to see how far he would go. As she continued down the hall way she felt a strong arm around her waist and her head hit the cement wall with a loud crack. Victor's hand was around her throat and he stared down at her. He smiled flashing his sharp white fangs. She clenched her teeth holding in the pain that radiated from the back of her skull. He was definitely an animal in a man's body.

"You smell good." Victor growled lowering his head to smell her hair. His hot breath on her neck made her heart race, a fear washed over her. It was like staring the devil in the face, Victor's eyes were a dark as night and filled with wanton desire to rip her limb from limb.

"What do you want?" Ana demanded worried about where this may go, his presence was inoxicating and filled with a blackness that overwhelmed her. What was worse was fantasies were even darker. Lifting her by the throat he growled at her.

"I think you know what I want." He shot back, her hands clawed at his arm, he wasn't choking her but she was obviously uncomfortable. Her breathing was labored, she was finding it harder the breath than normal, but it was to be expected. Her body weight was dangling from Victor's course calloused hand. His intense voice made her heart pick up pace once again, and her laboured breathing picked up.

"Put me down Victor." He paused a moment debating whether he should or not. "Or I will fling you across the room." He laughed slamming her against the wall again his face inches from her's. His hot breath on her cheek began to make her blush, the power and strength he possessed was amazing. He had to be one of the darkest men she had ever met. He was filled with a hatred and anger that she had never felt before, and it seeped from him. It felt like it invaded every one of her pores. The pain that radiated from her head seemed numb in comparison to the animal that was staring into her eyes.

"I like it when they fight back." He growled in her ear, as he said it they both heard footsteps turning, someone was about to turn the corner. Victor paid no attention his concentration was focused on her.

"Victor!" A low gravely voice shouted. It had been Logan turning the corner. Rushing to Ana's aid he grabbed Victor's shoulder.

"Put her down." Victor hesitated not responding at first. "Victor." Logan's stern voice of reason persuaded the giant to put her down. As her feet touched the floor she removed herself from her position between Victor and the wall and behind Logan. Victor smirked at her and left stalking down the hall. Logan shook his head turning to Ana with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about it I am fine." She interrupted before Logan could apologize for his friend's behavior. She could feel Victor's strength, and sense running through her body, any damage he had done would heal itself.

"He has impulse issues." Logan grumbled pulling a cigar out from his pocket. She nodded in agreeance, but there was something about Victor that made her heart quicken and blood rush in all the right ways. "Do you need help finding something?"

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot. I am looking for the gym." Logan nodded and began walking, she followed quickly behind. "You're really protective of you're brother. Why exactly are you two here?"

Logan let out a low growl and she could see him debating telling her why they were here.

"I mean it might be nice to know some background on Victor so I know what I am dealing with."

"We had been court marshalled for beheading a captain in Vietnam." He explained his voice tense, he didn't want to tell her but it seemed he thought giving her the information would help her avoid more conflict with Victor. They arrived at the gym and she began to walk in then turned on her heel to Logan.

"Will you spar with me I am in desperate need of practice." Her request caught Logan off guard.

"Sure why not." He finished his cigar threw it away and approached the slight girl. She was much shorter than him, and slight she wasn't very muscular. As they began to spar she smiled revelling in her new found powers that Victor had lent her accidently. She felt it easier to fight with her new found strength but it was rare that she ever had to fight hand to hand. Her telekinesis usually took care of that for her, if people couldn't get close to her she didn't have to worry. After being thrown to the ground she groaned looking up at Logan.

"You don't do much hand to hand combat do you?"

"I don't normally need too." She breathed pushing herself up and standing before Logan.

"You rely too much on your telekinesis." Logan pointed out. Gritting her teeth she threw Logan down as he reached for her. She found it a shame that she couldn't use her sambo training, so she continued to trade blow with Logan. Each breath she took became sweeter with every blow she gave and took. They were dripping in sweat as Logan lunged at her, she dodged him and kicked his stomach throwing. James grabbed her waist as he got up and in the struggle between getting up and her keeping him down he pinned her underneath him. Her hands pinned just above her head he stared down at her with a smirk.

"Hey why do you get to wrestle with the beautiful girl?" Wade complained, he had come to the gym to practice is katana forms and found Logan and Ana in a compromising position, Logan's right knee was between her legs and her hands were above her head. They looked just about ready to kiss.

"What can I tell you pal, she likes me better." Logan shot back getting off of Ana and helping her up. Ana just smiled at Logan, and glanced over at Wade who was watching her chest fall and admiring how it looked glistening with sweat.

"I can't imagine a beautiful woman like her being into beastiality." Wade retorted and Logan growled his muscles tensing and rage filling his blood. Wade really did know how to push everyone's buttons.

"That's quite enough boys," Ana chimed in, her eyes locking with Wades she walked towards him grasping his bicep she pulled him out of the gym. "You can escort me to the showers."

"You know if you need help finding anything here, I am your guy." Wade assured her with a mischevious look in his eyes. She tried to hide the smirk that begged to dance across her face.

"Really now?" She humored him, as they walked along. He kept close to her, the way she ignored him was nothing new. Although it wasn't very often girls threw him across rooms.

"Yeah like the most comfortable, best sleep is in my quarters." He stepped in front of her his dark chocolate eyes met her blue green ones and she raised an eye brow. "I also give the best massages on base."

"I am sure." She stepped passed him and continued walking. "Why did you join the weapon X program?" She figured this would be the best time to get some information from him.

"Me? Well I am the amazing Wade Wilson who wouldn't want me on their team?"

"Yeah right, you don't have the same tactical advantage as the other members so what's your angle?"

"I have you alone don't I?" He grabbed her pushing her gently against the wall. Unlike her encounter with Victor, Wade wasn't forcing her to stay under him. He wanted her but for him it was the thrill of the chase, and knowing in the end he had won her over that he enjoyed. Victor was happy just to conquer her whether she was willing or not. Today was not the day to be attempting to lure her into his bed, she had, had enough of that for the day. Rolling her eyes, waving her hand she push him off of her and he slid down the opposing wall.

"Fine don't tell me." She sighed walking toward the woman's shower door which was clearly visible from where she was standing. Wade quickly followed her picking himself off the ground.

"If you want I can help you reach those hard to get places." Wilson offered as she opened the door, she looked back at him with a smile.

"Next time maybe." She teased closing the door. Wade smirked at least now she was shooting quips back at him. He had made at least a little process, with a smile he left Ana to her shower. His thoughts milling over her wet body. He could feel the small frustration that he knew would begin to plague him the longer Ana was around begin to build. Wade decided he would switch gears, and channel all his emotion into his forms.

Ana tried to get in and out of the shower as quickly as possible she need to spend some time building rapport with Christopher Bradly. He and John Wraith were the keys to getting all the information she needed about the weapon X program. She dressed quickly and headed back to her room, where she changed into a pair of standard military cargo pants, and a white racer back tank top. Her stomach began to rumble and she couldn't help but notice, looking down she decided it would best to start her search in the mess hall. When she arrived she found her two targets sitting together, she wanted to make sure she could possibly turn them against the weapon X program.

"Hi John, and Chris. Do you mind if I eat with you?" She asked quickly before she gathered her food.

"Of course you can." John said offering her a chair to sit at.

"Let me get my food and I will come join you." She smiled, and walked towards the buffet table to grab her food, she got some oatmeal, fruit and some sausage. Taking her seat with the two men she smiled at them.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Chris asked shoving a sausage in his mouth. His voice was quiet and rather meek, and it made her smile. He was a sweet guy, she did hope he wouldn't be too changed by his time in a special ops program.

"I am good, I have had an interesting morning." She told the two men as she took a bite out of her apple

"What happened?" Wraith drawled leaning backward. His southern drawl ran into her ear like sweet honey.

"Oh I had a meet and greet with Victor, I got to spar with Logan and Wade tried to join me in the shower." Both Wraith and Chris shook their heads. It seemed to them, they were probably the closest thing to normal when it came to their team mates. Victor was an animal, they were surprised Ana had survived especially since he had a history of sexual violence.

"Victor is a dangerous guy, you point him at something, and it's gone. He's a killing machine." John commented keeping his voice low. Chris nodded poking his food with a fork.

"I noticed he's quite intense." She added, her mind drifting to their encounter in the hall.

"Wade, he just has no filter he never shuts up." John added he had finished eating as was just enjoying the time to talk.

"He really like pushing Victor and Logan's buttons. I am surprised he's lasted as long as he has." Chris chimed in looking around to make sure Wade didn't hear him. Wade was still in the gym he hadn't come by to eat yet. Ana just continued to munch on her breakfast as she stared at her two new friends.

"Do you know why he's here?" She asked curiously, maybe someone else would tell her what would compel Stryker to hire him.

"He's a mercenary for hire. He apparently is really good at what he does." Wraith replied casually.

"That would be?" Ana questioned taking a bite out of one of her sausages.

"Killing." A voice replied from behind her. She turned in her chair and saw Wade smiling down at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him, he certainly was a sneaky man. Very few people were able to sneak up on her ever.

"Killing?" She scoffed with a smirk. She was leaning on the back of her chair looking at Wade who's smile never faded.

"I am the guy you call when you need a guy crazier than a sack of ferrets." Wade replied his voice deadly serious but she couldn't help but laugh. Crazier than a sack of ferrets? What did that even mean?

"Uh huh... How crazy is a sack of ferrets anyway?" She asked unsure if she could take the answer seriously.

"I would be the guy they call if they wanted you dead." Wade replied the smile wiped from his face. She could feel a smile cross her own, it was like a challenge. The idiot in front of her had some guts, to take on a girl like her would be crazier than a sack of ferrets.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana had spent her first few days cultivating her relationships with her fellow teammates. Not only was it important she gained their trust for her own ends, but she was in fact their teammate. Her life depended on them, and their lives on her. It would be foolish to not forge some relationship with them. Her time had been spent communicating both John and Chris. They were civilians and would be the easiest to befriend. The more she talked to them, the more she found herself growing fond of them. It was nice to meet sweet men in the military, her job was fraught deception and it was hard to trust people. She was constantly on alert, while people couldn't lie to her. She was always lying and was never able allow herself to trust people since she knew their dark motives.

John, Wade, Bolt and Logan had gone out on a recon mission Germany leaving Ana with a choice she could go to try and find Styker's office or she could try to pump information out of Agent Zero. It might have been easier to sneak through the hallways of the base, but she knew that Zero might hold information about Stryker, both personal and professional secrets that could be useful. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Her morning had be less than interesting, Victor was nowhere to be seen. Which was fine by Ana, she had more important things on her mind. It was for the best anyway, he seemed like his presence in the base would be more of a hindrance than a help.

As she pulled her white racer back cotton tank top over her chest she closed the dresser drawer. Pulling her long red hair back into a high pony tail she decided to find Zero. Closing her eyes she began to sort through the brainwave patterns of the people in the base. She ignored the humans almost completely they were easy to pick out, their alpha and beta patterns were different than mutants, usually they were lower. That aside she smiled as she felt the familiar pattern fill her minds eye. There was Zero, while he was usually a cold fellow she had found him at the perfect time apparently. He was warmer than usual and rather happy. Opening her eyes, she decided to make her way to his current location, as he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

Opening the door to her room, she walked quickly through halls using Zero's brainwave pattern to guide her. He was on the surface out on the firing range, which suited her just fine. She was no sniper but she had learned how to use guns while she was infantry in the red army. Coming to a stair well opened the large metal door, and began to climb the stairs. She was two levels deep and as she passed each floor she took it on her self to do a quick scan. She was looking for any sign of Stryker's office, someone in the base had to know where it was, what floor it was on. Most of the people's mind she read were busy with their work, be it day to day jobs or medical research none of which was useful for her. Once she reach the top of the stair case she pushed open the door to the main floor. Walking through the halls she watched as people carried in boxes, of what she couldn't be sure but she assumed it was ammo, and medical supplies. What every base needed, ignoring the low ranked soldiers she continued her journey to the firing range.

She could feel his pleasure as he fired each round. It was interesting to know that such a harden soldier could feel warmth, even if he chose not to show any. But then there was the possibility for warmth and love in everyone, even if it was the most twisted form. She had yet to meet a person who did not long for love. Pushing open the door to the firing range she smiled as the loud bang ran in her ears. They came in quick succession, she walked slowly purposefully towards the sound. There stood Zero his silver gun raised, she looked down his muscular arm to the target. There was a tiny cluster of holes right in between the eyes of the figure.

"Impressive." She remarked leaning against wall. Zero lowered his gun and glanced over his shoulder. He pushed a button on the left wall, and the target came towards him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked his voice was icy cold, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Nothing, I came to practice my marksmanship. Well that isn't the only thing I thought we could chat."

"Where's your gun?" Zero questioned raising an eye brow he ripped the target down and put up a new one. Ana chuckled and looked down at herself, she was in fact lacking a weapon.

"Don't own one. I rarely use them for work." She smiled replying honestly. Zero turned to look at her, something about his face made his coldness seem even icier. His black eyes stared down at her and she stared back. He reached down to his side and pulled out a small black weapon. He handed it to her and she took it gingerly from his hand.

"Don't shoot yourself." She scoffed at Zero's words. She knew how to shoot, she wasn't as good as him with out her telekinesis. She remembered one day in Russia during her training she had to lay in the snow and ice waiting for the perfect shot. Her training usually left her black and blue, or close to death. While most of the other cadets souls died she held on to her's with a passion, she wouldn't loose her soul to her Spetsnaz training.

Zero followed her and watched her set up her shot. The handle of the gun was cradled in her palm, she at least knew how to hold a gun Zero thought to himself. Ana's finger lingered over the trigger as she counted her breaths, waiting or the perfect moment to pull the trigger. As she exhaled she pulled the trigger back and a loud bang rang out in the range. He was slightly impressed with only a side arm she was able to hit her target in the head from hundred and fifty yards.

"Nice shot. Didn't know women could handle a firearm like that."

"That's funny I didn't know men could shoot so well." She shot back with a wicked smile, turning to look at the man behind her. His face had a scowl written all over it, he did not find her joke amusing.

"What do you want?"

"Look I have been a special forces operative before, I like to get to know who I am working with. My life is in your hands when we go on missions, like your life is in mine. I am not trying to get all touchy feely here, I just want to get to know you. So I can cover your ass when you fuck up."

"I don't fuck up, and it's your ass that's going to need saving. Women aren't suppose to be in combat positions. You're too weak." Zero shot back venomously, pulling the gun from her hand he glared at her. Ana could feel the disgust rising in her stomach up, it felt like she was going to vomit harsh and unmasked hatred right back at him.

"Weak? Watch your tongue little boy, I can erase all of your combat training, drop you into the middle of Soviet Russia. We'll see how long you last." She snarled her voice dripping with vitriol. With a huff she pointed the gun at Zero tilting her head she smiled darkly. Her finger hit the trigger and as she did so she tilted the barrel ever so slightly to miss Zero's head. Then narrowing her eyes watched as Zero flew back from her mental blast. He groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"Mind your manners next time Zero or I will aim for your head." Ana chirped with a sweetness that mad Zero burn with frustration. He never understood why Stryker would allow such a person on the team. Walking away from her team mate Ana tossed the gun on to the ground and smiled to herself. His chauvinism aside she was able to extract at least a bit of information from his head. In the moments it took for her to line up her shot she went through his mind. Strkyer's office was second floor, this mission was just as easy as she thought it was going to be. Walking through the firing range she pushed the door open to hall, people were still bustling around.

With a breath she knew what her next move would be, she had to establish where Stryker's office was for future reference. Not only that, but she may even break in to look around. It was important she establish the routine of Stryker and anyone who frequented the office on a regular basis. Walking through the halls she maintained her calm demeanor it wasn't like they had a telepath on the premises who could keep tabs on her. Slipping back into the stair well she jogged down the stairs and opened the second floor door. Stepping into the hall way she looked around curiously, there were a lot of white coats on this floor. Ana began to wander through the halls she didn't know how big the base was but it was obvious this one was made for medical research. Too many scientists for anything else, they weren't on the front lines and you would never mix a medical unit with a combat unit, doctors were too valuable.

Exploring through the halls she decided to access the memory she had stolen from Zero. She weaved through the personnel and climbed a few steps. There it was, a large green door with a bronze placard on it that red Colonel William Stryker. She paused for a moment and looked behind her, no one was there, and no one would notice her there. Ana did enjoy her psychic powers, who needed camouflage when you had psychic shadowing. She stood completely invisible to the world, kneeling down she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. A useful tool for a sneaky spy to have, as she bent it she looked back down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

No the coast was clear, as she wiggled the bobby pin in the lock she fumbled around a bit. Then she heard it, the glorious click. With a smile she looked around again, and slipped into the office, closing the door she locked it. His office was interesting she looked around, there were two large green filing cabinets on her left side near the door. His desk was huge and it was made out of a beautiful dark reddish wood.

"Thinks highly of himself." Anna muttered with a laugh. As she walked to the desk she pulled out big Italian leather chair and took a seat. It was incredibly comfortable, she leaned back and smiled holding in her laughter. She could use a chair like this, letting out a small chuckle she pulled herself back to the task at hand. Looking at his desk from this angle she began to realize something, there were no pictures of his family anywhere in the room. His office was adorned with military and academic accommodations but there was no evidence he had a family. Ana knew better, but she found it odd. Maybe, she began to think to herself, maybe he hides them from his work. She began to go through his drawers. There were memos that weren't all that important, files and notes. No he definitely did not have anything in this office that had anything to do with his family. Leaning back she began to think, she needed to hurry this up. With a small sigh she decided she had learned enough for today, and that she would wait until she could obtain new powers, more interesting powers.

Slipping back out of Stryker's office she shadowed her self again, and locked the door with her bobby pin. Slipping the pin into her pocket she walked through the halls. Weaving through the people she could feel the exhilaration fill her veins. She felt so good when she did missions like this. It was all high stakes, if she got caught there was no guarantee she would return home or even leave the base alive. As she opened the door to the stair well, she could feel Victor's distinct dark eerie presence looming around. She ignored it and jogged back down the stairs. Ana was feeling refreshed from her time spent breaking into Stryker's office. It was always fun to push her abilities, to use them. While it was mentally exhausting to shadow herself from a hundred people. She was used to the toll it took on her mind, and was a drop in the bucket compared to what she normally had to do.

Opening the door to the floor her room was on, she quickly made her way to her room. She wanted to spend some time devising a plan to obtain Christopher and Wraith's powers. As she pulled open the door to her room she stop dead in her track. Ana stared at Victor who was laying on her bed a pair of her panties in his hands.

"Hello Ana." He greeted his voice was deep and gravely he lifted her panties to his face and took a deep breath in. Ana stared at him, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. How dare he!

"Excuse me what are you doing in here?" She growled, she had never in all her missions had a man sniffing her panties in her room. Victor didn't respond he brought his hand down and stared at her with his animal eyes. He liked watching her get angry, it was always more fun when they fought back and this time, there would be no one to save her.

"Answer me!" She shouted, causing him jump up and push her against the door.

"You know why I am here." He growled putting his hand on her throat again as he leaned in to smell her hair.

"And this time I don't have to worry about Logan interrupting me." He remarked running his claw down the side of her cheek. She swallowed hard, his free hand dropped her panties and he placed his hand on her hip. She struggled a little she was a bit bewildered and concerned. There was no reason for him to be acting this way, aside from his beastly nature. Furthermore what was she going to do if, he truly was in the mood for some non consensual interactions.

"Victor get off of me." She snarled as she pushed her hands against his chest. She flung him off of her slamming him against the wall. He growled, and she realized that was probably not the best idea.

"You're going to fight back this time?" There was a chuckle in his voice. This young woman was going to be interesting. A girl with a power that could match his physical prowess, it would at least make the ordeal interesting

"Victor, I don't really want to have to fight back." She corrected preparing to throw him through the cement wall. He straightened up to his full height, her muscles relaxed involuntarily she always had a problem with men like Victor. She loves strength and power and it always made it hard for her to think objectively when she was faced with a man like this. While she feared him, part of her knew with all her power there was nothing he could do to her especially not now. He had touched her and all of those powers she had read about rushed into her. With a small gasp she could feel his scent fill her nostrils in a way she had never experienced before. It was over powering. Noticing her defenses down he grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"I know what women like you want." His hot breath in her ear, her breath quickened as the words slithered into her ear. The feeling of his warm breath tickled her shoulder and she began twitch under him. Victor smirked as he watched her, she was so sensitive. He was happy to know it wouldn't take much to make her scream. It was perfect just like he had been imagining.

"You want danger." He pushed her head to the side and his claws extended as he traced them along her neck. Ana let out a loud gasp as she stare helplessly at the gray cement wall. Her mind was racing his claws were so sharp. They felt like they could cut through her like a hot knife through butter. A rush of excitement rushed through her body, and her body began to shiver.

"Strength. Force." He made a small cut he watched as the blood trickled down her neck and over her collar bone, and smirked as the wound healed itself. There was something strange about her, she shouldn't be able to heal herself. That was of no concern right now, her heart raced like a rabbit desperate to get away from the wolf. He parted her legs with his knee and the smell of her sex swirled into his nose. Ana panted heavily as she could smell the scent of their arousal mixing. Victor smelled incredibly masculine, a mix of deep rich muskiness that encapsulated her in trance like state of lust and the scent of wood that calmed her nerves. The scent of him made her mind go blank, it was so hard to anything, his enhanced sense were too much for her poor mind.

"Victor..." She whimpered, it wasn't like she wasn't aware of what he was going to do to her. She needed to come to her senses. Victor was surprised, she was a lot of talk but no bite. The way she whimpered and groaned under him he was sure she was going to climax before he was even inside her.

"You like that don't you?" He gently pulled her shirt up to just above her belly button. His hand slipping under it, and gliding under her lower back. He pulled her closer her scent was so light sweet with a faint spicy aroma. Ana could barely speak a low moan escaped from her slightly parted pink lips. "Can you smell it? Every pheromone you are giving off it, smells sweet. Delicious." His dark eye had been glazed over with lust, her's she was sure looked very similar, dilated and glossy.

"I can hear that heart of yours too, are you nervous Ana?" Victor continued smashing his lips on to her's they had been taunting him. They were a rosy pink and had swollen from arousal. They were so soft, Victor nipped at them playfully, her kiss it was more than he expected. His hand removed itself from under her shirt and caressed her soft silky cheek. It excited Victor in a way he had never felt before, a electricity shot from her lips and dragged him in kicking and screaming. With all her will power seemingly disappear Ana was shocked when Victor kissed her. He didn't seem like the kissing type, with the shock came a moment of clarity and while he was an amazing kisser she had to end this. Summoning all her power and clarity she flung him off her with a mental blast. He groaned shocked by the sudden shot of power, he lay on the grown bits of concrete laying on his back.

"Get out Victor." She commanded sitting up and pointing her finger at the door. Victor stood up and smirked taking a step forward. Enough was enough she opened the door to her room and threw him out. With a loud slam she sat back on the bed she let her hormones settle. She didn't understand how anyone could breath in a situation like that with those senses. Ana put her hand on her forehead and took another deep breath. That headache she got the last time, Victor had touched her was coming back. She needed a moment to collect herself, and let the powers drain from her body. She had began to wondered if it was Victor who had powers of telepathy not her. He seemed to know just where to touch her and when. A loud knock on her door made her jump, standing up she opened the door to find Wade standing there looking rather battered and bruised, he was dripping blood from his eyebrow and he looked like he met with the wrong end of a sledgehammer.

"Wade what are you.." She started, he smirked halfheartedly and fell forward into her arms.

"I need someone to take care of me." He whined pathetically. Moving Wade was easy, he felt like a feather even if he must have weighed at least two hundred ten pounds. Dragging him to the bed she sat him down.

"That's what the doctors are for." She informed him with a deep exasperation. Wade pulled her on the bed with him and he rested his head on her chest letting out a low groan.

"Mm comfy." She could feel the blood drip from his eye brow on to her thin cotton tank top. His strong arms wrapped around her, she let out an inaudible gasp. His hold was gentle but firm, it took everything she had not to melt into his grasp.

"Wade, you need to go to the medical unit." She tried to push him off gently but he held on to her tightly. "Wade you're not that hurt get off of me."

"Yes I am." He disagreed lifting his head to point at his eyebrow and jaw he noticed her shirt's strap had a small blood stain and the trail of dried blood on her neck. "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it Wade," She scolded, "If I take you to the medical wing and clean you up will you go?" She was trying to get him off of her, her new senses were going wild. The weight of Wade's head on her chest and his arms around her waist. She could feel her heart beginning to speed up, and her cheeks began to flush.

"You and I are going to play naughty nurse?" He smiled happily sitting up staring her in the eyes. His gaze made her shiver, there was a warmth in his chocolate eyes was foreign to her. She realized she was staring and her face turned a light pale pink. Wade smiled she was cute when she was flustered. With his head rested on her chest he could hear her heart beat, it was faster than he had thought.

"Whatever Wade come here." She grabbed his hand, dragging him to the medical wing. He was all too happy to follow behind her, every step she took her hips would swing hypnotically. She was an interesting woman, she was the first mutant woman to take a special ops position. He found it funny though she wanted to appear professional, he always seemed to be able to get a reaction out of her. When they entered the lab, he watched her scan the room hesitating as she laid eyes on the brothers.

He had heard of what Victor had done to her earlier that week. He wasn't surprised but part of him could feel a small pang of jealousy. She was so beautiful and he would handle her in such a way that might break her. It was repulsive, sure he wouldn't mind providing her with whatever pleasure she wanted no matter how rough, but he would never harm her.

Ana pushed Wade down on to the bed forcing him sit. The rest of the team was also in the ward, and she could feel the dark set of eyes on her. She swallowed hard her head was throbbing the lights were much too bright. The men watched her carefully as she tended to their battered partner.

"She's gonna be my naughty nurse." Wade told the other men proudly. Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Wade was an idiot as far as he was concerned, and too reckless for any real tactical advantage. Wraith and Bolt both were watching as she grabbed some alcohol, and gauze from on top of a steel cabinet. Her breath was caught in her throat as she walked back. Victor let out a low rumble that only Logan, and she could hear, she felt her face flush as she stood next to Wade.

"There's no reason to be shy Red." Wade assured her with a stupid perverted smile on his face. Unscrewing the cap she poured some of the liquid on the gauze, placing the alcohol bottle down on the steel stand next to her and placed it roughly on his split eyebrow. Shrieking in pain Wade tried to push her off. Victor smirked turning his attention back Logan and Ana breathed a sigh of relief. She knew what Victor was thinking and it was startling.

"You need to learn to shut up Wade." She whispered, her rough treatment turning to a gentler one. As she dabbed the wounds and cleaned up his face. Wade watched her carefully, her blue green eyes were filled with a compassion he hadn't seen in ages. For a woman with her training and history he was surprised. He grabbed her hand, looked her straight in the eyes and she felt her heart stop for a moment. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked into Wade's eyes, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and she quickly pulled away.

"I never stop talking when I am awake." He replied, ignoring the other men who were watching. He was glad she was there and was taking care of him. Victor watched, his blood was beginning to boil, Wade had better not have thought he could steal Ana from him. She was going to be his, and nothing was going to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana stared at Wade and Victor, they were both training. Wade's katana were gleaming in the florescent lights. His muscles tensed with each slight movement, and his eyes were tense and filled with pure discipline. She couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see that such a disturbed mind could in fact excel, and may even live up to his own ego. Although she doubted it, his ideas of grandiosity were immense, she was surprised he hadn't collapsed under it's weight.

Victor had a similar problem he also believed himself to be a god amongst men, but at least Victor could back up his claims. From what she understood nothing could kill him, he was immune to all poison and toxins. He was strong beyond a belief, her eyes caressed his muscles as he preformed his bench press. She sat calmly on top of a pommel horse and watched them both. She still had yet to figure out what Wade's deal was, she knew why everyone else was there but Wade he was a mystery to be solved. She sighed deeply dangling her legs over the edge, she smiled to herself as she watched the mousey Christopher walk into the gym. Hoping off of the pommel horse she walked over to the young man.

"Hey Chris." Ana chimed cheerfully her eyes sparkling with excitement. Christopher seemed uneasy in this den of masculinity, but she wanted to lure him so she could talk.

"Hi Ana. I just came in here to work out." He replied meekly his eyes darting to the men who were torn from their training to look at him. He could feel the anxiety creep over him like a quick sand with every breath it got worse and worse.

"Ignore them, come with me. I wanna talk to you." She cooed softly grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the gym. Bolt followed obediently, he really didn't want to be in the gym with those gorillas.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Chris asked curiously shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Bolt relax, I just wanted to know more about you of course." She purred running her hand along his shoulder and down his arm. He furrowed his brow and shook his head, he wasn't going to be lured into some sort of trap.

"No, no, no. I see the way Victor stares at you... I am not getting involved in this."

"Oh, I don't mean like that Chris but if your offering." She teased a wicked smile crossing her pale pink lips. Chris went red and she could help but laugh. He stammered and she rose her hand to silence him.

"I wanted to know about your powers actually. Can you control all electrical systems? Even computers?" Ana asked curiously leaning against the wall near Chris who seemed more relaxed by this conversation.

"Yeah, I also create elctro-magnetic fields." He replied.

"It must have been hard learning to control it. I remember when I first got my powers. I thought I was going crazy."

"Yeah... I almost wiped out my school. I have been hiding from people ever since. I am sort of glad Stryker found me."

"I am sure he has taught you a lot. Thank you for humoring me Chris, I really appreciate it. I want to be able to trust my team mates."

"You can trust me Ana. I promise I wont let you down." Chris assured her puffing out his chest slightly. Ana leaned in and kissed Chris's cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

"I know sweetheart, I know." She cooed, turning on her heel she walked way from Chris. His powers were more complex than she realized. The ability to control electricity and use it as a weapon, this boy was more than she could ever hope for. If only she had such a power. As she walked through the halls she decided she would prepare for her rendezvous with Stryker's files. With each step she started to feel a little odd, her head began to throb. It was an awful side effect of being a telepath but she hadn't gotten a head ache in years. Opening the door to her room she stepped in side.

Her eyes shot up as she saw Wade sitting on her bed, what was it with the American soldiers? The males seem like they had never seen a woman the way they hung around her like flies. With a deep sigh she stared hatefully at Wade. She was going to have to make it understood her room was off limits.

"Hi there Red." Wade chirped he was laying on her bed his arm behind his head. He watched her walk slowly into her room. Her red hair was pulled back, he wasn't a fool he had seen her watching him. It was part of his job, part of who he was. It was important he know what was going on around him at all times. It helped that what was going on was a young fit woman.

"What do you think your doing?" She growled her voice hallow and chilling. It wasn't something he was used to in the short time he knew her, he had never heard her voice be so cold. Ana leaned against her dresser and he examined her as he sat up. Her brow was furrowed and she clenched her teeth. If he didn't know any better she looked like she was going to kill him, but leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees.

"I came to thank you for cleaning me up, I thought I'd return the favor." His voice was deep and smooth, it didn't hurt her head to listen to him quite as much. The low frequency resonated in her head she closed her eyes. Wade watched her, she seemed to relax as he spoke. Standing up he turned on the small lamp and then turned off the overhead light. Ana didn't move, she had no reason too. Even with the mood lighting they were both on uneasy ground. Opening her eyes slowly she came face to face with Wade, his face cast in a shadowy yellow glow of the lamp. They stared at each other, not daring to look away.

"What do you really want Wade?" Ana groaned pushing passed Wade, who moved fluidly away from her. He watched as she sat on the bed holding her head in her hands. Kneeling down in front of her, he pulled her hands away gently.

"You know what's good for a headache..." Wade started a rich mischievous voice. Ana looked at him with dull and annoyed expression. She wasn't in the mood for his insanity, he head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was take a nap.

"Not now Wade." Her irritable voice rang in his ears. Ana's reaction made him smile, standing up he sat down on the bed next to her. She might have thought him a fool but he was good at what he did, and all those pressure points he used to kill people could be used to heal too.

"You're a pervert I was going to say a massage." He retorted with a smile his eyes gleaming with a deep warmth that made her relax, "Put your leg up."

He turned her so she was facing the head of her bed. He gently put his hands on her shoulders his hands worked her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes and slowly went limp. His touch was so firm but she could feel her muscles melting to his touch.

"Mm that feels good." She moaned, her headache began to lift but she was still exhausted. Wade only smiled he knew his hands were magical. He was taking pleasure in her groans and gasps. As soon as he was finished the exhausted Ana turned and pushed him down on the bed. Climbing next to him resting her head on Wade's chest. Wade was shocked but he wasn't going to deny the woman what she wanted, wrapping his arms around her he held her close.

Her breathing began to slow and he laid motionless under her, she smelled amazing, like a sweet vanilla and rose. As he lay next to her he began to think, about his upcoming mission, he was going to be going to Germany with Bolt, Wraith, Dukes and Zero. It was a routine mission nothing spectacular. As the time passed he slowly moved her body, and gently slipped out from under her. She looked so sweet and perfect laying there. He forced himself to leave turning out the light of the lamp he dragged his feet to the door and slipped out of her room.

It wasn't until morning she shifted and noticed her cuddle buddy had left her alone. She pushed herself up and he was no where to be seen. Her heart cracked as she sat on her bed, looking around. How stupid could she be? She scolded herself for allowing a man to bring such offense to her. Taking a breath she stood up and walked out of the room. Wandering the halls she finally came to the mess hall where found Logan and Victor eating, she walked up to Logan with furrowed brows.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Ana asked, she was glad she was the only telepath on the team. She'd be humiliated if they found out she was insulted that someone left her bed in the middle of the night. She'd be humiliated if people knew someone had left her bed period.

"Stryker took everyone else on a mission it's just us." Logan replied, his focus on his coffee. She nodded walking out of the mess hall, it was her chance to gain snoop around Stryker's office, see if she could find any real information. She walked to the stairwell using her telepathy to ensure no one was following her. She climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Using her power she began to shadow herself from the sight of the doctors and cadets. As she slipped through the halls like a snake in the grass, she got to the door and crouched pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She wiggled the bent piece of metal in the lock until she heard that sweet click. Taking a quick look around she opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind her.

Once in Stryker's office she locked the door behind her. She made her way to the file cabinet, pulling the top drawer she found it was locked. A smirk crossed her face as she pulled the bobby pin out again. Placing it in the lock she wiggled it a few times and the lock opened. Sliding open the drawer her fingers running through the files she'd pick them up skim them and put them back. He had files on all of them. He also was collecting files on mutants she didn't recognize. One had optic blasts, another had super human speed. It was clear this definitely was like Pheobo's Super Soldier program but she already knew that. There had to be something, that was different, something she could steal and take away all their progress.

As she pulled files out she began to read them one after another, there was lots of work on genetics, and mutant abilities nothing was of use. Putting everything back she closed the drawer and decided she would have to come back to look around more. Slipping out of the office she locked the door behind her and walked through the halls as though nothing had happened. Opening the door to the stairwell she jogged down the stairs, and opened the door to the third floor. Walking through the halls she was preoccupied with the information she had gathered. It was plain to see this was a super soldier program, but she needed to know if they had any technological advancements. Her mind nagged at her but before she could acknowledge the feeling she was snatched from the hall. The door slammed and she was slammed against the it. Victor stared down at her with mischievous cruel eyes that penetrated through her soul.

"You smell different." He growled his eyes were darker than usual. It was true Wilson's cheap cologne was all over her. "You've got Wilson's stench on you."

"Why do you care?" She challenged she wasn't really in the mood for games. He slammed his hand on the metal door making her jump. That's what he wanted, he could smell her fear wafting off of her.

"I don't like it when people try and steal whats mine." He growled in her ear, one hand was above her head, the other rested on her waist. She stayed as calm as she could, he towered over her and his entire body covered her's. Ana pressed her back against the cold metal door trying to keep as much distance from Victor as possible.

"I am not yours." She snarled her eyes staring into Victor's yellow ones. He pulled her closer to him with a dark smile. She was so brave, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He could smell her fear it was thick in the air, she couldn't fool him.

"You want to be, I can hear your heart it's racing. " He admitted, and he pushed his knee between her legs. Ana swallowed hard as she listened to Victor. Her heart was thumping against her chest, she couldn't tell if it was from her nerves or Victor's strong presence. "And I can smell you."

She gasped as he pressed his lips against her's. It was a savage kiss he wasn't interested in making her comfortable, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. His tongue roughly massaged and teased her's. She moaned, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he pulled her closer her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. He picked her up, emboldened by her response placing her on the dresser that was across from his bed.

Her hands tangled themselves in his short brown hair. Victor growled into the kiss, he had never expected her of all people to accept his embrace. He wasn't going complain she was soft and tasted like heaven. Pulling him closer, Ana began to enjoy his rough calloused hands grabbing at her body. They pulled away if only for a second, Ana panting desperately her eyes glazed over. Taking off his muscle shirt, Victor smirked as he watched her take in his muscular physique. Biting her lip Ana smiled coyly and their lips crashed on each others' again. It seemed like they were desperate for each others' physical affection. The animal in him, made her frantic, every kiss made her hotter and hotter. The feeling of his skin under her's made her thighs ache.

Their lips pressed against each other, Victor forced his tongue into her mouth making her moan and pressing her large breasts into his chest. He growled into the kiss pulling her hair he broke the kiss. Watching her pant, the scent of her juices and fear made him hard, he could feel his member throbbing. He wanted to know what she felt like from the inside, if she was just as soft. Releasing her hair he grabbed his pet's hips lifting her off the dresser throwing her on the bed. She yelped looking up at him with big wanting eyes.

Victor climbed on top of her straddling her hips with a swift movement he ripped her shirt and bra from her shaking body. The movement of Victor raising his hand made Ana flinch, and gasp as she watched him rip her clothes off her body like it was cheap wrapping paper. He smirked staring down at the perfect image before him. There was Ana laying on_ his _bed, her breasts laying bare in font of him they looked delectable, her creamy pale skin made his mouth water. The claw on his pointer finger grew slowly, she watched in anticipation. Dragging his claw down her skin he watched as her body shook, and the goosebumps rose. Her lips parted and he drank in her desperate moans, Victor chuckled darkly as his claw reached her hips. He leaned forward his lips inches from her ear.

"Why don't we see just how wet you are." His word took the breath from her lungs. He got off of her standing over the bed he looked down at her with harsh lust filled eyes. "Take off your clothes."

She swallowed hard her hand sliding down her body as she undid her pant she lifted her hips. Slipping both both articles of clothing off, she lay there her feet wide set but her knees glued together. She could feel herself dripping just from his gaze. His fangs showed as he smiled at her.

He grabbed her legs parting them roughly, and the full scent hit him. He tried desperately to control himself as he looked at her sopping wet genitals. Tearing himself away from the sight he laid down next to her one arm under shoulders the other trailed its way down her stomach to her moist sticky cunt. She couldn't break his eye contact, his face was stone cold and the feeling of him holding her down made her body flush with anticipation. His fingers began to manipulate her, bucking her hips she let out a loud moan. Victor held her down as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. The sight of her thrashing beside him, whimpering, yelping and moaning was almost as good as the idea of watching her body fall limp as he strangled her.

Ana could feel it, her body began to tense as she clawed at the rough bed sheets helplessly. It shot through her like a bolt of lightening, her thighs burned, she felt her hips buck wildly was her upper body pulled against Victor's tight grasp.

"Scream." Victor snarled into her ear making her orgasm that much more intense. Satisfied with his work Victor stood up, ignoring the beautiful girl who was obviously spent. He pulled down his pants releasing his large thick cock. Ana let a small satisfied smile cross her face, spreading her legs she needed more, she was exhausted and her head was spinning but she needed to feel him. Grabbing her roughly he threw her on her stomach.

"Get those hips up." His voice was mean, cruel and she did exactly what he commanded. With a smile Victor grabbed her hair as he lined himself up pulling it as he thrust deep into her.

"Victor! Oh, God." She whimpered, he filled her perfectly. Victor smirked pounding into her, he loved watching his new toy. His quick hard thrusts made her burn, god did she love it. She needed it. "Victor."

She moaned he raised an eye brow slightly.

"Rougher." An evil smirk crossed his face as he pulled her body up against his with her hair.

"You want it rough?" His movements began harder, and his lips kissed up and down her neck before biting down on it. She screamed as he began to draw blood. His right hand held her as tightly as he could to him, the other one abused her poor nipples, pinch, and tugging at them. Each moment made her fall deeper and deeper into his spell. Throwing her back down he thrust as hard as he could into her letting out a deep growl. She lay there her ass in the air stunned at what she had just done, feeling her current position unbecoming she rolled on her back.

He got off of Ana and grabbed his boxers from off the floor. She lay there panting, her head was light and her body tingled all over. He chuckled as he stood up.

"Holy shit." She mumbled, sitting up she grabbed his shirt and her pants. He watched her as he leaned against the dresser. She was going to be his, at least till he got tired of her and then he would kill her. He watched her dress, he smiled to himself and clutched her panties in his hand. She grabbed her ripped up bra and looked for her panties. "Give me my panties Victor."

"No." He smirked as the tiny girl attempted to get them from him

"Victor give me my panties!" Ana yelled trying get them from his hand.

"These are a reminder of what my toy smells like." He growled grabbing her chin and pressing his lips to her. There was a cough and Logan stood in the door with a mildly amused and very confused. Victor and Ana looked over, and Ana blushed she had hoped that she could keep this little affair a secret.

"Well, well Victor it looks like you've made a friend." Logan commented watching Ana with a smirk. His sarcastic mark made Victor smile, he had indeed made a new friend.

"I think I should go." Ana grumbled, flashing Victor a dirty look. She attempted to walk passed Logan but her legs were still weak from her sexual encounter with Victor. She stumbled falling to the side Logan grabbed her.

"Steady now." He joked putting her back to her feet. She waved her hand dismissively and walked out of the room. It wasn't long till she made it back to her room, she fell on her bed exhausted, both mentally and physically.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ana woke up early quickly slipping into some clean clothes and, pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She opened the heavy steel door of her room, and slid through the halls towards the shower room. Opening the door to the door to the women's shower room, she let it close with a quiet thud behind her. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail it fell messily over her shoulders, she pulled her white racer back tank top and placed it carefully next to one of the shower stalls. Removing her bra, pants and underwear she placed all of them neatly next to the shower stall. A shiver went down her spine, the air in the room was cold, there weren't really any women on the base so the room was hardly ever used. She opened the dull green shower door and began to turn the taps and the water sprang from the shower head. The water stung her arm as she continued to play with taps.

Locking the door with a slight click Ana stepped into the hot shower, the steam filled the room, and she sighed deeply. The water felt like heavy against her skin, and she enjoyed the warmth of the air around her. She picked up the shampoo that rested on the ledge next to her, pouring the clear pink liquid into her hand she rubbed it against her head. The faint scent of jasmine and vanilla filled the air and a small smile crossed her pink lips. Washing the shampoo from her hair she closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath and immersing her head into the water flow. As the white suds flowed down her body, it swirled into the silver drain. Opening her eyes she pushed the water out of them, and exhaled loudly letting her lungs fill with the warm oxygen that surrounded her.

She grasped for the white bar of unscented soap and ran it over her creamy pale skin. It left a slight lather over her skin, and she placed it back working the lather on more. The water flowed over her body washing the suds off of her. Turning around she turned off the water, slowly twisting the taps the water ceased to flow. She opened to the door shower stall and over to a white cabinet in the right corner of the room. Opening the door she pulled out a white fluffy towel, wrapping it around her body, it was rough against her skin. Rubbing the water off her skin she stared at her foggy visage in the mirror. Wrapping her hair in the towel she roughly rubbed her head as she bent over flinging her hair back she stood up straight. The still damp strands of hair clung to her shoulders, and walking back to the shower stall she quickly slipped her clothes on. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail she tossed her used towel into a large white cloth laundry bin.

Opening the door to the shower room she walked slowly into the hallway, and towards the mess hall. She was starving, her stomach growled lowly, and she rested her hand on it patting it. She would fill it with fresh hot sausages that dripped with grease, and sweet fruit that burst with juice in her mouth. She turned the corner, pushing open the large door she made her way into the mess hall, this time Logan, Victor was sitting in their corner as usual but there was Agent Zero, or John. Wade was chatting with Bolt not to far from the doors. Ana wished she could sneak in and possibly just eat by herself, but both Wade and Bolt looked up at her. Bolt waved, and so did Wade, but she wasn't in the mood today.

"Hey Red!" Wade called waving her over. With a small smile she waved at Wade and walked to the buffet ignoring the invitation to sit with him. She picked up a plate placing some fruit and sausage on it, the smell of the greasy meat made her stomach roar like a starved lion. Taking her plate she ignored the eyes that burning holes into her and sat in a corner away from friendly invitations. She had a lot on her mind and didn't want to deal with the interpersonal relationships with her new team members. Wade walked over confidently and turned the chair around sitting down his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Yes Wade?" She inquired, not meeting Wade's warm gaze and taking a bite out of her apple. It made a loud crunch and she let her left arm rest on the cool metal table, her hand clenched in a loose fist.

"What's with the cold shoulder Red?" He asked his voice was warm and held a hint of confusion that made her stomach churn in revulsion. She wanted him to go away, she didn't want to listen to what ever Wade had to say, she wanted to go over the information she had in her head.

"I am not giving you the cold shoulder Wade I am just preoccupied." She replied casually, her voice remained unusually even and calm, her voice was too even. Wade knew she was angry even if she wouldn't admit it to him, or even to herself.

"Let me see those pretty eyes and I will believe you." Wade shot back trying to raise at least a bit of a smile or a rush of appreciation in the woman. Ana glared at her plate and debated her options, Wade was attempting to bring out her charity but she was not going to let her pride be slighted by him.

"Don't you have anything to do?" She growled raising her head their eyes met and Wade felt his heart sink into his chest. Her eyes were burning with a frosty coldness that he remembered all too often when he was in a relationship. It was a look of disappointment and hatred.

"I told you the best sleep you'd ever have would be next to me." She laughed a bit, almost choking on her apple. What a joke. The idea of throwing Wade across the room was becoming incredibly tempting. His Jokes were pathetic at best, how dare he speak to her like that. Colonel Stryker walked into the room and the air became frigid, he looked at Wade and Ana with a stern, and cold face.

"You two follow me I have a mission for the two of you." Stryker called, they both got up. Ana pushed her now empty plate away from her and followed Stryker. Wade pushed the door open and paused watching Ana slip past him and into the hallway.

"Ana I need you to go on a mission, it's a strictly recon mission, you will be locating a man named Khalid Jeffar, he is an African businessman."

"OK, what's so special about him?" Ana asked curiously, picking her words carefully she watched his face. Every slight movement could tell her a lot, but his face remained blank as he took in her words.

"You will find that out if you can find him for me." Stryker deflected with a quick smile.

"What does Wade have to do with this?" She asked before Wade could open his big mouth.

"He will be your muscle shall we say if anything goes wrong." Stryker announced, "You will be gone for a couple of days, I am sending you to France to find one of his associates. His name is Francois Bouvier he is an arms dealer. I am expecting utmost discretion."

"Alright." Ana agreed, with a small smile on her face. It was a dream mission for her, just like infiltrating the Weapon X program. This would be a moment to revel in the cloak and dagger world she loved so much. Her heart raced as she thought about her new target, and the moment she would drain every ounce of information from him.

"Do we get to share a room?" Wade asked Stryker, with a deep sleazy voice that made Ana's skin crawl.

"Sadly Ana will have to share a room with you." Stryker replied, "Your plane leaves in thirty minutes, go get the things you'll need. We are giving you a small amount of money to purchase anything you may need while you are there."

They both nodded and all three went their separate ways to get ready, Ana didn't have much for clothing so she packed what she had in an army green canvas bag and planned to buy some more alluring clothing while she was there. It was France after all she couldn't be caught catching an arms dealer in sweats and a tank top. Pulling the green canvas tab on the zipper she closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Looking around her room, she went over her mental checklist in her head before deciding she was ready to leave.

Stryker walked silently through the halls his feet hitting the polished cement floors with a quiet rhythm. He was intent on getting Ana out of the base, he wanted some time free from the nosy little girl. Sending her with Wade meant, he could easily get more information about her behavior outside of the base. Stryker had been keeping a close eye on her, and he was growing suspicious of her behavior. Opening the door to the stairwell he began to walk up the stairs. Each step led him closer and closer to her charts.

He opened the door of the stairwell and weaved through the halls to his office, the subordinate officers scattered out of his way. He ruled his base with an iron fist, he smiled as he began to think how ironic a concept that was. He had been assigned to this mission because of his PhD in genetics, and he was fascinated by the mutant phenomenon, they could be the perfect soldiers. Morgana was a great example, she previously had special forces training, and had psychic powers that in the wrong hands could be devastating, like the Russians. Ever since the Cuban Missile crisis the Generals above him had been putting pressure on him to create the perfect soldiers and spies to work against them.

Opening the door to his office he walked inside and closed the door gently behind him. He walked over to his filing cabinet and ran his fingers over the names, there it was Neely, Morgana. With a smile he carried the file over to his desk and laid the manila folder in front of him. Opening it he pulled out the brain wave scans. His brows furrowed in deep concentration as he looked at them.

It was interesting it seemed her brain waves spiked to inhuman proportions. Her delta brainwaves were off the charts, it seemed she had been using her powers for extreme feats for long periods of time. As indicated by the gamma and beta brain wave patterns, she was highly alert with high spiking Alpha and Theta brainwaves. She had been up to something, he stroked his chin thinking carefully on the girl he had. There is no way he could pry the information out of her, and if he wasn't careful she would know he was suspicious of her. He leaned back into his chair deep in thought, her powers had been too good to pass up and fell to conveniently into his hands. Stryker decided the best plan to prevent her from realizing his suspicion was to do as much work as he could on the road, away from the base, and away from her prying mind

Ana walked through the base her feet landing quietly on the pavement, she pulled open the stairwell door and began to jog up the stairs. Wade always had a bag packed waiting for his next mission, he sat silently on a box secured with rope and canvas watching as the plane was loaded. They were filling it with boxes, and bags. They were probably a mix of weapons, medical gear and tents. It had been years since he had worked in the military, once he was dishonorably discharged he became a mercenary. He snorted in derision at his time in the military, remembering why he joined, it was such a stupid reason. He came from a military family, his father was a Colonel, and believed in a strict authoritarian parenting style. Which was probably the reason Wade had so many issues with authority now.

Ana appeared in his vision her bag slung over her shoulder, he smiled softly to himself. Finally he'd get some time alone with her, although he knew full well his disappearance had not left her feeling any more fond of him. He hopped off the box and bent down to grab his bag. He held it loosely in his left and shooting the red head a charming smile. She ignored him, and paused taking in the scene around her. They were about to board a transport plane, as she scanned the army recruits loading the plane she turned back to Wade. He continued to smile at her before he walked towards the plane.

Ana followed his lead their feet made loud banging sounds as they walked up the ramp. Along the sides of the plane were benches that had seat belts dangling against the wall. Wade sat on the seat closest to the front of the plane. Ana followed him sitting across from him it was going to be a very long flight. Wade's eagerness and inability to understand the word _no _would grate on her nerves. She sighed deeply, the roar of the loud engine made it clear they were ready for take off. The door to the plane began to rise and soon with a loud clank it was sealed shut. There was no way to escape Wade now. They both lurched forward and backwards as the plane took off, and before they knew it they were in the air. Now she would have to see if her nerves could endure the twelve hour flight she had with Wade.

"So, do we know anything about this arms dealer?" Ana asked Wade who was watching her carefully. His brown eyes, ran over her body taking in every inch of her body language. She grit her teeth as she watched him. Their eyes met and she was surprised he wasn't his usual joking self.

"They gave me a file, you want to look at it?" He asked, she nodded taking it from him. Bouvier liked to frequent expensive restaurants, the ones that were primarily black tie. She chuckled causing Wade to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"You will need a tux for this mission." She commented sifting through papers. "I will go over this with you when we touch down you play with your sword." Wade grabbed his sword and started to sharpen it, she just closed her eyes and relaxed to the soothing rhythmic sound of his sharpening stone on his blades.

When they touched down it was pitch dark, it was the perfect time to go to their hotel without anyone noticing. They got off the plane and were met with a black car with tinted windows, the driver was dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt and a black tie. He opened the door and let Ana slide in, she thanked him and Wade followed her lead.

"Wow you'd think Stryker was trying to get me laid." Wade remarked at the luxury of the car. They were resting against Italian leather seats. She glared at him and said nothing, it was important that they appeared like the kind of people who would frequent the five star restaurants and clubs that Bouvier. Ana had missed Paris she hadn't been there in years, the last time she was there she was hunting a Nazi for the Russian government. She smiled softly as she watched the beautiful city go by, the lights of the ornate street lights, and yellow glow against the beautiful architecture. Pulling herself from her daze she grabbed her backpack from off the floor and pulled out a white and red sun dress.

"Wade, if you don't mind." Ana commanded getting ready to put her dress on.

"And miss this show hell no." Wade retorted with a twinkle in his eye and a perverted smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and pulled off her white racer back tank top to reveal the black lace bra she was wearing.

"Fine." She handed him the tank top, she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off then slipped the dress on. She zipped herself up and smoothed out her dress. Pulling her pony tail out her hair fell down around her face messily. "I think we're here."

The driver stopped the car outside of the hotel, he then walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. Ana quickly stuffed her clothes into the bag and handed it to Wade, flicking her hair over her shoulder she stepped out of the car, thanking the driver. Wade got out on the opposite side. The hotel wasn't too terribly fancy, granted she didn't expect much from the American government. The driver handed the rest of the luggage to the bell hops and she and Wade went into the building, it wasn't too bad it reminded her of the play Cyrano De Bergerac, the white stone pillars in front of the hotel and the beautiful ornate carvings around the warm redwood doors. She loved old literature and the old the architecture made her feel like she was in a novel. They walked up to the check in desk and Ana smiled.

"Bon soir, Mademoiselle, and Monsieur." The Clerk greeted, he was a young man with short black hair, dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and black pants.

"Hey we have a room here." Ana told him in her perfect French to make the transaction quicker, the man behind the desk smiled and remarked about her how beautiful her French was. She sounded like she was a native to the South of France. The thin, well dressed man behind the counter quickly sorted everything out, and Wade and Ana were given the key.

"Here is the key, it's room 203. I hope the lovely couple has a wonderful night." The clerk said with a smiled. Wade shot a glance at Ana with a smile, as they walked towards the elevator Wade did something unspeakable, putting his hand on her lower back they waited for the elevator to open. As soon as it did his hand slid down her back to her bottom and pinched it gently. With a high pitch squeal she jumped away from Wade and glared at him, as he just smiled back. The ride in the elevator was silent, Ana was exhausted she hadn't slept for a moment on the plane. They arrived on the second floor and the doors of the elevator opened and they stepped into the hall. Moving quickly through the hall Wade found the room, Ana put the key in the hole and opened the door. There was the room, it was a deep sensuous red, with stark white curtains and gold, and brown bed spread on the queen sized bed. The bell hop brought their things in, Wade gave him ten francs and they were left alone. She sat on the bed looking at Wade.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow we need to get some black tie clothing." Ana explained she and began to yawn.

"I am not wearing a tux." Wade said firmly.

"Fine how about a suit?" She pressed as she took off her shoes.

"We can negotiate." Wade retorted he pulled off his t-shirt tossing it on the red velvet chair. "So what are you going to sleep in?" She raised her eye brow and smirked.

"Well since I don't have many clothes I will be sleeping in my underwear." She informed him turning her back to him she unzipped her dress and slipped it off, picking it up she laid it gently on the same chair Wade had casually tossed his shirt on to. Pulling down the covers she slipped into the bed, the sheets were soft and silky against her skin. Wade watched her admiring her toned body, in her sexy black lace bra and lace boy shorts. He undid his pants and tossed them aside, sliding into the other side of them. They both quickly fell asleep, the trip had been long and they were both exhausted.

Ana awoke in the morning finding herself alone in the room, stretching she decided it would be best to take a shower and then start looking at the file since Wade was out. When she stepped into the bathroom she turned on the shower and the room began to fill with steam. Stripping her underwear off she stepped into the shower, the hot water stung her skin, she relaxed as her body began to adjust to the hot water. She washed her hair, body and shaved her legs then stepped out turning off the water, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Her face broke out in a soft smile, the towel was so fluffy and soft she never wanted to take it off. Opening the door back to the other room she found Wade with some shopping bags.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana was stunned , her partner had actually gone shopping. He looked at her with a small smile and put the white paper shopping bags on the bed. She walked over, her eyes glistening with a childlike curiosity and he quickly removed one of the bags.

"What's in that?" She asked curiously her face breaking out in a smile. He was trying to be sneaky, and she wasn't going to have any of it. Wade only smirked back and wagged his finger at her.

"That's my bag, you can't look." He told her, "And none of that telepathy, it's a surprise." He put the bag in the closet and shut the door. Ana silently agreed and opened one of the bags, it was an emerald green sundress, she smiled with furrowed brows she turned to Wade. She thought it was beautiful, and was shocked by Wade's initiative.

"You bought me clothes?" Her voice with laced with surprise and appreciation, it was a sweet gesture.

"You said you needed clothes, I wanted to do a bit of surveillance I killed two birds with one stone." She raised her eyebrow, going through the other bags she found a pure silk black nighty. Raising the skimpy garment up he began rubbing the back of his head. "Wishful thinking?"

"Very wishful." She put everything back except a white and navy blue pencil dress, she took it to the bathroom with some fresh underwear changed as quickly as she could. Slipping off the white fluffy towel she pulled on her beige push up bra, and beige panties. She pulled the dress over her head and wiggled into it. Walking smoothly out of the bathroom she turned her back to Wade.

"Can you zip me up?" Her words were even and matter of fact, but Wade could feel his blood pressure rising slightly. Her toned creamy back peaked out of the white fabric of the dress, and he took a few steps from the bed towards her. Taking the white zipper in his hand he gently pulled it up, her creamy soft skin disappearing beneath the fabric. "Alright we need to talk about how we are going to get Bouvier to talk."

"We could grab him and torture him." Wade suggested in a matter of fact tone as Ana turned to look at him, She stared at him with a blank look ignoring his suggestion completely. It was impractical and messy, this was an espionage mission. Obviously he really was just a hired gun, this job required a finesse that he apparently didn't have.

"I was thinking since you have a women here, we could go to his favorite club and I could seduce him and convince him to tell us everything." Wade looked down at the file, he ground his teeth and took a deep breath. It wasn't something he was eager to partake in, the beautiful woman sliding her hands all over some sleazy arms dealer. That was not his idea of a good time, granted he wasn't the kind of man who was able to pull off the aristocratic charm of Frank Sinatra either.

"Yeah that'd work too."

"You could make sure nothing bad happens and we could head back as soon as possible." They both agreed it was the quickest, most discreet way to get the job done. They had some time to kill, Wade sat on the bed playing with his guns and Ana was reading the file.

Francois Bouvier was born in November 1933 to a French mother and French soldier's name Jean Bouvier. He grew up as a poor child, and receiving a minimal education but exceeding into it. He joined the military in 1951 following in his father's footsteps, but was discharged four years later it was cited that he was anti-social and subversive. He enrolled in the University of Paris getting a degree in French history and he then dropped off the map. He was 5'6 and around a 150 lbs, Ana stared at his picture memorizing every inch of his face.

It was around six when she started to get ready, hoping in the shower she washed herself again, once done with that she put in hot rollers, did her make up, put on a sexy long black dress with a high slit on the left side showing off her toned leg. When she was sure her curls had cooled she took out her rollers and brushed them out creating a sexy sultry look. She came out of the bathroom smoothing her dress. Wade had dressed himself in a very smart looking suit, a blood red button down shirt with a black suit jacket, and dress pants. She smiled at him and looked him over, he looked really good.

Wade looked at her and he was taken aback she was pretty before but now she looked like a movie star, or an angel. Her body in that dress looked comparable to a forties movie star, and she oozed grace. It was amazing how much grace she had. Each step she took towards the bed looked like she was walking on air.

"Wow, Morgana you look amazing." Wade complimented, offering his hand to her she took it and he spun her around. He didn't really want to go to the restaurant with her, no he debated stealing her away and taking her somewhere else. Somewhere, where they could be alone, where he could stop all the jokes and use his charm on her.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself Mr. Wilson. Please call me Ana, I hate when people call me Morgana, it's so formal." Ana complained, Wade still had her hand and he was very tempted to pull her towards him. "Why don't we go now, he should be arriving soon, and I want to get this over with." Wade let go of her hand, and went to the door grasping the gold door knob he opened the door. Ana glided through the doorway smiling sweetly, Wade quickly followed. They walked to the elevator, Wade put his arm around her waist and she looked up at him, he just stared at the doors waiting for them to open. His arm was strong and warm, her body pressed slightly against his and she took a deep breath in. Her nose filled with the scent of his cologne, it was thick and musky, her eyes closed slightly. She enjoyed the closeness they had in the movement, he smelled so good, a mix of musk, spice and an ever so light hint of vanilla. The doors opened and Ana was jolted from her meditation. Wade guided her into the elevator and the operator smiled at them.

"May I say mademoiselle you look gorgeous." The man said earnestly and with a smile. He pushed the first floor button and the elevator lurched downward.

"Thank you Monsieur. Wade you ready?" She asked looking at her formerly rugged looking team mate. Who now stood before her looking as handsome as Marlon Brando, she smiled leaning in slightly to his body.

"I was born ready." She laughed and shook her head as they walked out, they quickly walked across the lobby, Wade got the door for her and she slipped past him. They stood outside in the warm summer air, and a taxi pulled up looking for a customer. Wade hailed him down and they climbed in.

"The Chateau Rouge please." Ana said shifting to get comfortable. Wade wasn't particularly fond of this plan. The time she had been in the team with him, he was starting to enjoy her company and the idea of her seducing a sleazy arms dealer, made his stomach turn.

Part of him wish they had sent Wraith with her, or Zero, but he knew why they sent him. Even with his smart mouth, he looked quite handsome and would blend in easily to a five star restaurant. He also knew that if he let anything to her Stryker was going to murder him. Not that he would let that disgusting two bit dealer hurt her, it would happen over his dead body. She looked amazing, he had no doubt the arms dealer was going to fall right into her trap, he wasn't exactly sure how things were going to play out. He hoped she didn't trade a favor, for a favor. The idea any part of her pressed against the thug made his blood boil.

"Monsieur we are here." The cab driver announced, Waded was brought back from his thoughts and handed the taxi driver some money. He slipped out of the car, and offered his hand to Ana. Her small delicate hand his, he guided her out of the taxi and onto the curb. The Chateau Rouge was actually quite discrete. The outside was covered in worn stone, it looked like it had seen centuries in Paris. A small bright red round awning covered the equally bright red doors. It was the perfect place for backdoor deals, sex and booze. There were quite a few people converging on the front door, a large black man dressed in a slick black suit was working the door. He opened the door and greeting the rich aristocrats that were craving a night of debauchery.

"Don't do anything stupid." Wade coaxed her, putting his hand on her lower back he guided her towards the door. The large man smiled at them, grabbing the gold door handle he pulled the door open.

"Bonsoir Monsieur et madamsoiselle." The doorman had a deep and thick North African French accent, that glided into Ana's ear like sweet thick honey. They walked through the a short hall, the walls were painted red with gold crown and foot moldings. The smell of scotch and wine filled Ana's nostrils as they approached the door to the dining room. Inside was breathtakingly luxurious, everything was draped in red velvet and silk. The stage at the end of the room was black with dim sultry lighting with a gorgeous girl doing a burlesque routine, a jazz band playing just behind her. The room was filled with cigarette and cigar smoke. Ana scanned the room looking for their target, he was sitting in a VIP area with two very large men guarding it.

"Wade will you go get a drink. I am going to go say hello." She walked confidently away from her escort towards the guards. It was loud, people were talking, laughing and having a general good time. As she approached them, one of the guards put his hand up.

"Excuse me mademoiselle this area is off limits." His voice was firm and commanding, she ran her hand up his arm with a seductive smile.

"Oh please, I think your boss would be upset if you didn't let the most beautiful woman in the bar meet him." She her voice was soft and silky, she wasn't going to waste her power, she would just use her charm. Wade had made his way to the bar, leaning against the dark mahogany wood his eyes glued to Ana, her hips swayed with each step she took. Every move she made was hypnotic, and he grit his teeth.

"Can I get you anything sir?" A thick French accent asked from behind him. Wade kept his breathing even and smirked at the bartender.

"Scotch on the rocks." He replied coolly bringing his eyes back to Ana. Who was moving effortlessly up the stairs to the table where Bouvier sat. The bartender placed a highball glass on a cork coaster with the scotch and ice beside Wade. Picking it up, Wade began to sip it slowly, savoring the rich flavour and kept his eyes on the weasel.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Bouvier." Ana greeted as she sat next to him in his booth. He looked at her, his eyes moved up and down her body. Raising his eyebrow he took a puff of his cigar.

"And who might you be Mademoiselle?" Francois asked watching her carefully. He took the cigar out of his mouth and took a sip of his scotch. Ana didn't flinch letting her knee brush his, she took the cigar from him, and took a puff.

"My name is Ana." She replied with a charming smile. Francois smirked watching the beautiful woman beside him puff on his cigar.

"And what can I do for you Ana." He asked turning to face the beautiful woman beside him. She passed the cigar back and placed her hand on his forearm smiling coyly at him.

"Well," She started running her hand up his jacket lapel. "I was looking for some company." He smirked and brushed the air behind her ear. They began to chat inching closer and closer to each other. Wade was watching them carefully. Bouvier was a slimy son of a bitch, and Wade hated it, watching her hang off of him was disgusting. He continued to nurse his glass, as his eyes burned a hole into Bouvier's head.

"She is a beautiful woman." The bartender commented as he shone a glass.

"Yes she is." Wade replied in a matter of fact tone, taking another sip of his scotch. His red headed partner, and the arms deal made their way to the dance floor. A sexy sultry jazz song began to play and Wade ground his teeth watching them, they began to dance. Her hips swayed with the music as her partner's hand slipped from her lower back to her round heart shaped bottom. Wade grit his teeth as her hand ran through her target's greasy hair.

"Oh Francois." She giggled airily, "So what do you do?"

"I am a business man." He replied with a smirk. She used her telepathy to sway him to give her whatever he was hiding.

"What kind of business?"

"I am an arm's dealer." He replied hazily, she smiled slyly as they continued to dance.

"Oh how daring!" She gasped pulling him closer, his cologne was so strong she could barely breath. She kept her eyes locked with Francois as they danced, her large breast pressed slightly against the silk tweed blend of his coat.

"Yes, it can be quite dangerous."

"Do you know a man called Khalid Jaffar?" She whispered leaning closer to his ear, the smell of him caught in her throat but she swallowed hard, forcing herself to endure the smell.

"I might. Why do you want to know?"

"I am looking to make a deal." She answered, the song ended and everyone began to clap. They broke apart both clapping in appreciation for the band. Bouvier smirked, grabbing her wrist he gently led her back to the booth.

"And what would a woman like you want with Jaffar?" He asked leaning back taking a sip of his scotch.

"I am interested in speaking with him on behalf of my employer."

"That would be?" Ana slid right next to him leaning into his ear. Her hand rested on his knee and smiled crossed her lips.

"Mikhail Andropov," She moved away batting her eyelashes. "He is interested in buying from him. Do you know where he is?"

"What do I get if I tell you?" Bouvier asked a slick smile on his face, he pulled her close. Wade tensed up watching their display. Ana gave Francois a coy look and pushed him away with a demure smile. He pulled her closer and she leaned in giving him a passionate kiss. "If that is a clue was to what will happen later then we've got a deal."

"So where is he, Mon Cher?" She pressed, this was getting tiring, she wanted to leave. The smell of his cologne was stuck in her nose, and she could barely breath.

"His business in in Lagos Nigeria." Bouvier replied going for another kiss.

"Oh please Francois!" She chided playfully pushing him away. "Let me go freshen up."

She stood up and walked passed his guard towards the ladies room. Wade finished his drink and put the glass on the bar and followed her. He was itching for a fight, he found himself boiling with rage. That son of a bitch's lips were pressed against Ana's sweet red lips. As he weaved through the crowd of tables and people, he found Ana. She was leaning against the wall waiting for Wade to find her, with a smile on her lips he couldn't help feel more possessive.

"Alright, we can go now." She told him with a smile, "I got all the information."

"I was starting to wonder if he was going to take you home." Wade grumbled staring at her with frigid eyes. As they were talking, one of the body guards came to retrieve Ana.

"Excuse me Sir, I am here for Ms. Ana." The body guard announced. Wade could feel his muscles tense and he flexed his jaw. He let a ragged rage filled breath escape his lips and turned on his heel his eyes filled with a dark coldness Ana had never seen before.

"She's busy right now." He growled clenching his fists, he looked the man up and down. The bodyguard was only slightly taller than him, his shoulders were incredibly wide and it was obvious this man had the body of a titan under his black and white suit. This fact did not sway Wade, he might not have Victor's super strength, or Logan's healing powers but he would be damned if that thug thought he was going to take Ana back to Bouvier.

"Mr. Bouvier would like Ms. Ana to come back to the table now." The body guard replied stiffly grabbing Ana, Wade pulled out a gun pointing it right in the man's face. The black metal of the gun seemed to have a satin sheen. The bodyguard froze and stared into the barrel of the gun, his eyes wide.

"Tell Bouvier she's is tired and is heading home for the night." Wade snarled, and the body guard let Ana go. She inched toward Wade and placed her hand on his right arm. Peeking out from behind him to look at the bodyguard. The giant thug grit his teeth, it wasn't worth trying to disarm Wade. He turned slowly and began walking towards the dining room leaving Wade and Ana alone.

"We are leaving." Wade growled, his blood was boiling and his muscles were tense.

He slid his gun back under his suit jacket and grabbed her hand roughly leading her out the back. Ana was furious, he could have handled that much better. They stood outside of the Chateau Rouge, waiting to hail a cab and Ana ripped her hand from his. The cool night air brushed against Ana's hot cheek. She was flushed with rage and she glared at him, he looked equally as furious as she did. A large yellow cab rolled up and stopped in front of them. Wade opened the door and motioned for Ana to climb in. She slowly climbed inside making sure to keep her dress clean and tidy. Wade followed her lead and slipped inside next to her. Spreading his long legs he took up the entire left side and the middle of the cab.

"The Clarion." Wade barked harshly to the driver. As the car began to move, Ana stared out the window, all she could think about was his recklessness and gall. How could he snap at the bodyguard like that, she was more than capable of implanting the thought in his head. He didn't need to wave his weapon around like some sort of animal. They both sat in silence as the car drove through the streets of Paris both brooding hotly in the cab.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ana grabbed the door to the hotel room she quickly unlocked it and swung the door open. All the rage that had been building up was now boiling over. Wad followed her slamming the door shut with a loud bang, for a moment she thought he might have broken the door frame with the force he had used on the door. Turning on her heel she glared at him with hateful defiant eyes, and her bright red lips were pursed in frustration. Her blood was burning in her veins as she watched Wade loosen his black tie, pull it off and toss it on the red velvet chair. They were suppose to be discreet, his gall in the night club made it clear he was not capable of such a simple task. That gun was supposed to be used only if she was in trouble, and in reality there was no situation where she was in trouble. Her fists clenched into tight balls at her side she could feel her body shake with rage.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shrieked picking up a crystal ashtray that was sitting casually on a dark wooden table next to the velvet chair, she threw it at him with all her strength. "You didn't need to flash your gun you idiot!"

"I felt like you might be in danger." He growled back, after he ducked the ashtray just missed him and hit the wall behind him shattering. His jaw was clenched tightly and there was a vein in his temple that was protruding.

"From what?!" Ana shouted her voice was all over the place, at the beginning it of the question it had been low and guttural but the end she sounded like a castrated mouse. Wade could no longer hold in his rage, his muscles ached and begged him to release the rage that was building inside of him. Slamming his hand on the desk that rested near the window of the hotel room. Ana jumped his sudden violence she had never seen that side of Wade. He could be focused and playful but she had never seen him so angry. There was a glimmer of his cruelest side, and what genuinely before Ana frightened her. Was this the sadistic side of his crazy mind that she should fear.

"I don't have to answer your stupid fucking questions." He snarled grabbing her bicep holding her tightly. Her eyes were wide and she felt her body shiver in fear. "You didn't need to go so far with him, why didn't you just wave your hand and make him tell you."

"You don't think his bodyguards would have noticed?!" She shot back, "What are you so mad at the fact that you didn't get to shoot up the place or that I kissed him?!"

Wade hesitated he didn't feel like himself, he had this dark feeling inside. He knew the answer to the question but he didn't want to admit to her that the dark feeling was a mix of sadism and jealousy. That's when she kissed him he imagined going up to that creep and blowing his head off. Well no, that wasn't entirely true, he imagined strapping him to his VIP table, taking out a knife and slowly carving up his body before finally cutting out his heart. He let her go and he began to pace the room unsure of how he should respond.

"You're proud of yourself aren't you?" He barked his voice was uneven and his eyes were glued to the floor as he began to burn a hole in the rug. Ana was confused and annoyed, of course she was proud of herself, she had collected all the information Stryker required. "You got all the information while making yourself look like a cheap hooker."

She snapped, how dare he talk about her like that! Her fists clenched into tight balls, she walked up to him. Her body was quivering with anger as she stared into his fiery chocolate brown eyes. Raising her hand without a thought she felt the sharp sting of her hand hitting his cheek. As her hand fell to her side she noticed the pink mark she had left on his face.

Wade froze he was completely stunned, how could she hit him. How dare she hit him. His hand raised to his cheek gingerly touching the cheek she had slapped. Before another thought could go through his head he grabbed her and threw on the bed. Climbing on top of her, she tried kicking and pushing him, but he made quick work of her flailing limbs. Sitting on her hips he pinned her hands above her head and glared down at the struggling woman beneath him. He would teach her a lesson she would never forget. Her eyes glowed back with an impetuous defiance, and before he could react she spit into his eyes.

"Asshole." She growled defiantly and continued to struggle against his firm and painful grip.

Wade felt the rage turned into a hot passion, there she was under him. Bouvier was no where to be seen. Every time she bucked and struggled he could feel this new dark passion flood his body. His lips crashed on her's, she kicked and pushed trying to get him off but to no avail. His body weighed too much and he was very strong. Ana with a mix of her full physical power and a bit of her telekinesis she finally pushed him off. As he stumbled off the bed, standing confidently at her feet at the side of the bed she looked up at him. He towered over her, his broad shoulders seemed much larger from her position on the bed and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"What is your problem!" She snarled in both shock and disbelief. Propping herself up on her elbows she watched him carefully trying to estimate his next move. Wade said nothing, after his first taste of her lips he couldn't help and grabbed her. Pushing her back down on the bed his right arm around her waist holding her close, his left forearm holding himself up.

Ana was shocked and was filled with a strong sense of indignation but his lips were satisfying and sweet. Wade's kiss was passionate and rough, but there was a sweetness to it that she could not deny. Her hands resting on her chest began to grasp at his jacket unconsciously, but neither did she pulled him closer or pushed him away. She felt her body slowly meld into his, her lips began to tingle and while her mind screamed in rage she kissed him back. He pulled her closer savoring the feeling of her small body under his. He pulled away for a moment he wanted to look into sparkling green eyes. Her hands fell from his jacket lapel and raised them to the back of his neck to pull him back into a passionate longing kiss.

Her hands grasped desperately at his lapel, his lips ignited a strange passion in her. Her mind swirled with both rage and infatuation. His arms held her so tightly she found it hard to breath but his kisses were the thing that left her breathless. It felt like every second they were pressed against her's more oxygen evaporated from her lungs. She began to push his coat over his shoulders, eagerly trying to remove it from his strong shoulders.

Wade obliged her and quickly removed his jacket tossing it aside, it landed messily on the floor. The moment they were apart she desperately tried to fill her lungs, but the sight of the mercenary that was before her made it difficult. He pushed her back down, one hand tangling in her vibrant red hair and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her quivering body against his.

Her kisses were maddening, he needed more. As they kissed, she ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it he shoved his tongue into her mouth. With each flick of his tongue against her's, she tasted more and more saccharine, like her tongue was made of honey. Her touch left his skin ablaze, her fingertips were soft but he could feel the sharp sensation of her delicate nails. This moment was amazing and he knew deep in his soul, that after this night he would never be able to deny his addiction to her soft sensuous touch.

Ana couldn't get close enough to Wade. Her skin pleaded to feel more of Wade's warm flesh against her own. In a vain attempt to reward the desperate request, she kept trying to pull him closer, but their bodies were pressed so closely together, to get any closer they would have to share the same skin. Breaking the kiss Wade looked down at the beautiful frantic woman. Her eyes glowed with a vibrant green he had never seen before, and the once perfect red lipstick had worn away to show the deep rosy pinkness of her natural lips. She was panting still trying to catch her breath as she fumbled trying to rip his red button up shirt off, her hands shaking as she groped at the small button.

He steady her hands taking them in his and slowly she unbuttoned his shirt. The smell of his cologne and natural scent made her crazy, he was so different to Victor he made her heart ache when they kissed. Wade's touch and kiss were just as passionate as Victor but it was more than that. Something about his touch lured a strong reaction from her, his kiss made her heart beg for something more. His touch made her mind do away with sanity, and good judgment. She needed to be closer to him, his touch made her want to whisper to him ever secret she held in heart.

The way he held her, kissed her made her wish with everything she was that he felt the same. It would be foolish for them to do such a thing, but she couldn't deny her now deepest held desire. She wondered what his deepest fear was because, he held her so close like if he let go she would disappear as a figment of his imagination.

Wade broke their passionate embrace standing between her legs he took his shirt off. Taking her small hand in his he pulled her against his chest, tracing her jaw line with his thumb he teased her lips with his. Snaking his hand around her waist he slid his hand up between her shoulder blades and unzipped her dress. The black fabric fell slowly caressing her curves as it slid to the floor, he broke the kiss and stared at her beautiful body. She looked pristine and perfect, a work of art and if there had been a God this was his masterpiece. His hand reached low and he gently grabbed her left knee picking her up bridal style.

Wade gently laid her on the bed, his chocolate colored eyes never breaking their intense gaze with her's. She traced his strong jaw line, as he climbed on top of her. Their lips touched gently at first. Her lips were so soft and made his entire body tingle. Holding himself up with his left hand he used his free hand to caress her side as they kissed, and she quivered under him.

Pushing him over Ana rolled on top of him, undoing her bra she tossed it aside carelessly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and she leaned down kissing him her hands resting on either side of his shoulders. Wade wrapped his arms around her, holding her close she seemed so small against his body. He smiled on the inside if she wanted to play he was more than willing to indulge her.

Rolling on top of her his hand slowly danced down from her soft neck over the curve curve of her breasts linger to tease her hard pink nipples. His calloused hand continued its journey savouring every inch of her silky smooth skin, till he reached the elastic of her panties. Wade was eager to just rip them off but his hand slowly slipped into them and coaxed them off pulled off her hips. Ana instinctively lifted them ever so slightly to release herself from their constraint. As they were pulled off her body Wade smiled at the sight before him, he was going to cherish this night until the day he died. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl was under him, and he would get to give her the best night of her life. Pressing his lips against her's he could feel her quiver under him, their skin seemed to burn with a desire that neither could ignore, but they were both ginger in the way they grabbed at each other.

"Wade..." She gasped as kissed him her hand caressing the side of his face, he pulled away their eyes met both drunk with passion. She smiled softly. "Please.."

Her voice was soft and delicate, she needed him her body couldn't take anymore she needed to feel him inside her. He couldn't deny her need, even if he had been aching for her wet womb since the he realized she needed him just as much. Undoing his pants she sat up and continued to kiss him, he slid off the bed. Following his soft tender lips she continued to kiss him her hands resting on his clavicle and he kicked his pants and boxers off.

Pushing her flat on her back she eagerly accepted him into her loving arms, his stiff member brushing her inner thigh. Spreading her legs with his knee, she pulled away to staring into his warm brown eyes. She made him a bit nervous, he almost felt like this was his first time again. His heart throbbed as her blue green eyes pierced his with a patient longing that made his stomach climb into his throat. He lined himself up and thrust deep inside her. Ana closed her eyes as his member filled her warm snatch and she gasped.

Wade felt so good, her nails dug into his strong muscular shoulder blades as her body tingled with electricity. Her head spun as they ground against each other, her gasps and squeaks encouraging Wade's every movement. He kissed her neck nipping it gently as he thrust inside of her, each one making her arch her breasts into his chest and grasp desperately for him leaving long claw marks on his back.

Wade groaned as she held on to him, he could feel her sharp nails breaking the skin on his back. He didn't care, if anything every ounce of pain that radiated from his back made him thrust harder into her poor wet pussy. The night swirled around them, both lost themselves in the intense passion they shared with each other. It surprised Ana that Wade could ignite such a desperation in her.

Their passionate escapades lasted well into the night. There were moments where she'd climbed on top and allow her lover a moment of rest, working her body up and down the shaft of his cock. When she wanted it rough he tossed her off of him, grabbed her long red hair, forcing her on her knees and fucked her from behind. Making sure her body felt the same pain his back had felt as he dug her nails into his back. When the sun was just about to peak over the horizon Ana rolled onto her back and Wade climbed on top of her, it wasn't Ana's first orgasm but he wanted to stare into her eyes as they came together.

The couple was moist with sweat, he rolled off of her panting satisfied with his performance. Ana turned towards him her big blue green eyes blinking softly at him. Wade put his arm under her head and pulled her close to him. She tiredly rested her head on his chest, the mix of salty sweat and his muskiness filled her nostrils. It was a calming scent, it made her already exhausted body fall into a safe lull. Wade let his breathing slow and watched as Ana's eyes slowly flutter closed.

He smiled he couldn't have been prouder and more satisfied, not only his fulfill his fantasy but she was exhausted by his work. Pulling her close he could feel his own eyes getting heavy, gently running his hands through her tangled hair he quickly fell fast asleep holding the female telepath close to his chest.

Ana woke in the morning the light from the sun filtered in from outside. It was way too bright, and she groaned trying to turn away from the light she realized she was pinned against the bed. Wade's arm was wrapped around her waist. She paused for a moment snuggling into is tight grasp and savouring the feeling of his arm around her. The sun announced its presence again and Ana groaned putting her hands up in her face to block the light from reaching her retinas.

"What's wrong?" Wade grumbled, holding her tightly he rolled onto his back and pulled Ana on top of him. She squealed at the unexpected action and smile crossed her face. Her hair was sticking out wildly and she giggled as she shifted on top of Wade's hips.

"The sun was in my eyes." She replied leaning down to kiss the rugged mercenary that was beneath her. He held her tightly and as she broke the kiss stared at her as she sat back gazing down at him.

"What time is is?" Wade asked curiously, he wanted to stay in that hotel room forever but that wasn't possible there would be a plane waiting for them. Ana glanced at the small silver alarm clock and sighed deeply. It was two o'clock they would be leaving for America in less than six hours. Her hands traced aimlessly on his chest, she knew she should tell him but the words didn't want to come out.

"It's two." She mumbled averting her eyes from his. Climbing off of him she began to pick up her clothes. Wade rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his right hand. Watching her he had a bittersweet smile on his face. His heart ached as he watched her frustratedly pick up clothes and clean up the room. Getting out of the bed he walked over to her, placing his warm hand on her shoulder he turned her around. She stared up at him her eyes, it tore him up he needed to see a smile on those beautiful pink lips.

"I hate to tell you this," Wade started a frown on his face, "but, with that hair and that smell you're starting to remind me of Victor. I think you need a shower babe."

Ana scowled trying to hide the smile that was about to burst across her face. Wade's face stayed frozen but he was pleased with himself, he would get that smile he wanted.

"Oh fuck off you brute." She shot back shoving her clothes into his arms she walked into the bathroom. Wade tossed her dress and undergarments onto the bed and followed her. Pausing at the door he listened as he heard her turn on the shower, he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. The steam was slowly filling the room and Wade quietly snuck up to the shower curtain and pulled it back.

"Now that definitely is a beautiful sight." Wade announced as he stepped into the shower, Ana jumped spinning around on her heel she stared at Wade with a scowl on her face. "Come on let me see that beautiful smile."

His voice was barely above a whisper but her heart caved and she melted into his arms. Pressing her lips against his, she could feel her loins begin to burn with desire. Wade held her close, the water burned his skin and scratches on his back but he didn't care. He could feel his cock grow against her thigh, if he could he wanted to enjoy her body at least once more before they had to leave. Pressing her against the wall Wade lifted her leg and kept his lips smashed against her's.

"Wade." She gasped, his member filled her once more. He wanted nothing more than to draw more desperate screams of pleasure from her. The warm air and his hot skin pressed against her's made it hard to breath. The pleasure built in her like a storm waiting to be unleashed. The pressure of the pleasure building in her loins spread through her entire body and soon Wade unleashed the sound he wanted from her. Ana tried to grasp onto Wade who growled deeply as he climaxed holding her close so she wouldn't slip in the hot shower. They panted and a sinfully sweet smile crossed Ana's face, there was the smile Wade wanted. Lifting her chin with his forefinger he kissed her tenderly.

Ana shook slightly and Wade steadied her. She quickly washed herself, the scent of jasmine and vanilla filled the bathroom. Wade took the loofa from her and began to wash her body, the suds caressed her body as they flowed down into the drain. Picking up her shampoo Wade poured some of the clear pink liquid into his hand and washed that soft red mane that flowed over her shoulders. Ana closed her eyes and let the shampoo wash from her hair, once she was certain it was gone, her eyes opened and she stared at Wade. She took every loving moment to wash her lover's body with a spicy musky body wash, Wade felt his heart soar. He had never felt so cared for in his life, this moment of sensual love, made him want to kidnap her. Take her away from Stryker and their brutal missions.

They climbed out of the shower and into the steaming bathroom. Ana wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body, she didn't want to leave. She couldn't think of a moment in her life where she had felt like everything was perfect. She had never felt like she could trust someone as much as she felt she could trust this annoying twit. Who it turned out really was a real Cassanova, her heart was at peace in those last few hours they were in the hotel room.

Wade wrapped the towel around his waist and he couldn't help but debate leaving Stryker's program, he hadn't gotten his payment yet and Ana offered him something that was much more valuable. Then the voice of reason entered his head, he knew better he needed what Stryker had to offer, he needed it if he was going to be with Ana. She was a powerful mutant girl who obviously enjoyed strength.

They left at around eight, they had spent most of their day laying in each others arms. Wade was never far from Ana as they walked through the halls of the hotel, his hand always either in her's or on her lower back. She didn't mind his proximity to her, she actually loved being able to rest against his chest. Part of her felt like the world was secure that nothing would happen if he was there. As they got on the plane they were silent, neither of them could bring themselves to run away together. Ana was bound by her loyalty to Russia while Wade needed what Stryker was offering him. Ana wished she had met Wade in a different time and place, maybe then they could have ran away and lived a life away from this madness.

"Hey Red what's going on in there?" Wade asked curiously he pulled out his sword and began to sharpen it.

"Nothing really..." She trailed looking out the window she sighed deeply, things were becoming much too complicated. Her heart's cold professionalism was being broken down and she knew she needed to make a decision, one she knew she might regret for the rest of her life.

"You can't lie to me remember I have seen you naked." She turned to him with a scowl on her face. He was being too flippant of her professional self, she could feel her wall begin to build up again. She had a job to do she couldn't let him destroy her concentration.

"Not really the way to make a girl want to open up." She muttered to herself looking back out the window.

"Come on Red what's up?" Wade ignored her comment, something was really bugging her and he wanted to see her smile.

"I am going to miss Paris." She said with a sigh. Wade was confused, Paris was beautiful but they could indulge in the passionate romance at home too. Taking a seat next to her he turned her head and kissed her passionately.

"We can have fun at the base too you know." He reminded her, she wasn't so sure that was a good idea with Victor there. Furthermore as much as her and Wade connected on their mission part of her knew that he wasn't the only man who had bewitched her heart. She had to rationalize what was going on, none of it mattered, she would be heading home to Russia. All of these people would be memories and nothing more, the program would be shut down and she'd be on her next mission. The ride was silent she didn't really feel like talking, the relationship with Wade, was too emotional she was uncomfortable with how close she had grown to Wade in such a short amount of time.

When they landed she grabbed her things and walked out of the plane and she just wanted to go to sleep. Remember her night in Paris and go back to her mission, no more distractions.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning, and Ana had slept well her body and mind felt refreshed, she still missed Paris though. Maybe, she had made the wrong decision, maybe she should have convinced Wade to run away with her. Shaking her head she tried to banish the thought, it was such a foolish thing to think. How could she ever abandon her country. Pulling herself out of bed, her feet touched the cold cement floor and Ana went to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of cargo pants, and a white racer back tank top, her hand gingerly caressed the black dress she wore in Paris.

Slamming the drawer shut she quickly got dressed, she hadn't showered since the day she flew back, and when they arrived she went right to bed. She was exhausted and didn't want to think anymore, the best thing for her poor shattered mind at that point was resting. As she walked through the hall she established a telepathic perimeter around her, so she could keep track of Victor. She wanted to make sure the only scent she had on her was her's the last thing she needed was the homicidal gorilla, deciding to hunt down Wade to assert his dominance. The last thing she wanted was Wade getting hurt, Victor would get his pound of flesh if he found out she had slept with Wade.

She slipped into the women's shower room, she stripped down and quickly hopped into the closest shower stall. The water was scalding her but she didn't care she wanted to wash away the feelings she had. Espionage was no place for feelings like these, she had to focus on the task at hand. As she ran her shampoo through her hair she began to let her mind wander. Today she might steal both Wraith and Bolt's power, she could do some snooping on the computers and maybe figure out what the adamantium was.

The hot water washed the suds of the shampoo away and she opened her eyes, the hot air caught in her throat. She quickly washed her body and turned off the hot water. Stepping out of the shower stall she went and grabbed one of the scratchy white towels. She rubbed the rough towel over her body wiping away the water. Once she was completely dry she put on her clothes and walked towards the door. Opening the large door she walked into the hallway, she wanted to find Wraith and Bolt.

As she approached the mess hall her stomach began to growl at the scent of the fresh food. Biting her lip she pushed open the door and walked inside. All of her teammates were scattered at different tables, but she ignored them. Her stomach led her to the stainless steel buffet, picking up one of the plates and began to fill it with sausages, and fruit. She walked casually away from the buffet and towards John and Chris. Ana paused at the head of the table and smile softly at the two men.

"Hi, may I join you?" Her voice was light but colder than usual, both men looked up at her. "Of course please sit." Wraith assured her with a warm voice. Ana took her seat next to Chris with a smile on her face. Wade watched her from afar like a hawk, it was a moment like this he secretly wished he had Logan and Victor's heightened senses so he could enjoy her from a distance. Victor was gazing at the redheaded woman; she smelled of vanilla and jasmine. Her red hair glistened in the harsh fluorescent light, and it was like he was right next to her. His mind flooded with memories of her the way she screamed under him; the scent of her sweet sex, it was a mellow scent that lingered in his nostrils; and how fragile she felt beneath him. The images that had flowed into his mind created a pressure in his loins; he smiled to himself, he would have her again.

"How are you feeling?" John asked before putting a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"I am alright." She replied; she took a bite of her apple and looked up at Wraith with cool calm eyes

"How was Paris?" Chris asked curiously; he had never been there himself, and wanted to know what it was like.

"It was exciting. I hadn't been there in years; it made me almost miss my special ops missions." She smiled, biting her lip she thought about the passionate night she had with Wade, and the rush of extracting information from Bouvier.

"Really? I don't ever remember recon being that good." Wraith laughed noticing the reminiscent look on Ana's face. She glanced at John with playful eyes, and bit her lip while raising her left eyebrow. Her hand brushing his; Ana felt the surge of his powers fill her body and a warmth spread over her.

Ana knew Wraith would be able to read her playful glance. He was a man with experience, and her passionate evening was written across her face. Chris on the other hand was at a bit of a loss; he was young and hadn't fully come into his manhood yet. While Ana knew he fooled around he had yet to really experience the true warmth of a woman's legs around his waist; it was a shame but made her communication with Wraith that much more fun.

"Was it as beautiful as it is in the movies?" Chris asked and to Ana's ears his voice sound so sweet and naïve. Finishing her plate she thought about the words she would use; Paris was a city with a beauty that she found hard to describe.

"Would you like to see?" She asked her mind unable to find any words to describe the glory she had etched in her memory.

"Um..." Chris stammered looking at the young woman before him, frightened and unsure. Ana only smiled, turning him to face her head on she smiled gently at him.

"This won't hurt I promise." Spreading Chris's legs with her's she pulled her chair closer, the whole room watched not tearing their eyes away from the incredibly intimate moment. Placing her hands on either side of his temples she gave him a warm smile. Bolt stared at her unsure of what to do.

"Close your eyes, and relax." Ana commanded and watched as the young man slowly closed his blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she smiled as she began to transfer the beautiful memories she had of Paris. The Eiffel Tower with its beautiful view of Paris; the Louvre containing all of its masterpieces; and the Chateau Rouge, its elegance and luxury. Not only in that moment did she transfer the images she had in her memory but every sensation she had in those moments.

Wade held his glass of orange juice in his hand delicately watching, his little Red play with Bolt. He had no idea what she was doing exactly, but he was a bit jealous. The feeling filled him as he watched; if it had been anyone else he would have thought they were about to kiss.

Victor on the other hand knew what she was doing, and he didn't like that runt getting so close to something that was his. A low growl filled his throat; his muscles stiffened, but he remained across from his brother. Logan glanced ever so casually to his brother hearing the fierce sound grumbling from him.

"Victor." Logan coaxed his voice was rough and stern; he didn't want his brother to harm the young boy. Victor ignored his brother, he had no intentions of maiming the boy. He would take his pound of flesh for the telepath, a reason to punish the poor girl.

Pulling her hands away from Bolt and kept her eyes closed carefully collecting her thoughts and putting them back in order. Ana controlled her breathing as she sat back in her chair; each breath relaxing her sharp mind. Her eyes fluttered open as felt the calm she maintained flowed back. Chris looked a bit dazed, but a smile was painted across his face. Ana could feel her body tingle with Bolt's new power; taking another deep breath she pushed it deep within her mind. She created mental barriers around it to contain the power of it.

"Wow, it really is as beautiful as it is in the movies." Bolt murmured with a smile painted across his face. Ana only smiled leaning over to Chris she pressed her lips on his cheek, he was such a sweet boy.

"I hope one day you can see it yourself Christopher." Ana replied; standing up she forced herself into a Zen like state. "I will see you two later, I am going to go rest."

As she left the mess hall and walked down the halls she kept smiling; she was feeling really good about herself. It wasn't very often she used her power like that, and made someone smile. The smile on her face began to hurt it was so wide. Turning the corner she, began to project a telepathic radius around her to ensure nobody would be able to sneak up on her. Walking quickly towards the stairwell she slipped behind the door, closing it almost silently.

Ana ran down the stairs to the third floor, she had yet to do much investigation down there. She opened the stairwell door, glancing around to see if anyone was around; the coast was clear. Quickly Ana slipped into the hallway her telepathic radius picking up on doctors near by. She bit her lip and in addition to her previous counter measure she began to use her psychic shadowing. She walked down the cold concrete hallway and up to the door. They were large army green swinging-doors with a porthole window in each one. Peering inside the room through the door she noticed there were only three doctors, and a large server system with a computer in on the far wall.

Ana took a deep breath and opened the door forcing the doctors not to notice the door swing as she walked in. Walking up to the first doctor she smiled to herself, touching his should she leaned into his ear.

"Sleep." She whispered softly; her voice was barely audible, but the man fell to the ground with a loud thud. The two other doctor's turned to see their colleague on the floor, but before they could respond Ana had whispered the same words in the second doctor's ear. Finally while the third doctor was still in shock she reached him, the words barely crossed her lips when the doctor hit the floor. A smile crossed her lips; she loved that trick, now it was time to see what they were working on.

Taking her place at the computer she giggled silently to herself, time to test out her new powers. With a deep breath Ana let the blocks she had down around Bolt's power slowly letting it take control of her body. Her entire body tingled; it felt like her entire body had undergone a slight shock. Touching the top of the monitor she began to access the computer files. At first the computer was opening files she wasn't interested in until she began to really harness the power she had absorbed.

She began to scan the files she had open they were chemical compound diagrams, she herself didn't understand what was in front of her. Chemistry had never been her strong suite so she ever so carefully looked around the room noticing a small case of disks lying on a table next to her. Stepping away from the computer she grabbed the small silver disk from the stainless steel table and slipped it into the computer's disk drive. Touching the monitor once again she downloaded as much of the content from the computer on to the disk. It was better to have only part of the formula than none, and the disk was small only able to hold the chemical formula. Once the download was complete she slipped the disk back into the black plastic case and slipped it into her pocket.

Ana walked over to each doctor touching them for only a moment and wiping their memory of the event and awakening them from their sleep. Each stood up ignoring her presence still they went back to work like nothing had ever happened. She slipped out of the room, and teleported herself into the women's shower room. The feeling of her body dematerializing was like a thousand needles stabbing every cell in her body. When she reappeared it was like those thousand needles had been set on fire. Grasping the wall of the shower stall she had materialized in she let out a gasp of pain; she had no doubt that Wraith was used to his power and never felt the pain she had felt only seconds ago.

Pulling herself together she began to walk through the halls of their living area; she had let her telepathic vigilance fade, she had nothing to fear here on this floor. Opening the steel door to her room she carefully slipped the disk from her pocket and into the top dresser drawer. The doorknob turned and Ana turned on her heel to see who was at her door. Victor towered in front of her with a confident smirk on his face.

"Victor, you should knock." She said firmly looking at him straight in the eye. He ignored her comment as he stood in silence in front of her. He took in her tiny figure; he could hear each of her breaths become shorter and shorter. Victor took a step towards her; his chest barely a half of a foot from her. Ana timidly reached out tracing his jawline; she had missed the fear, and excitement he ignited in her. She knew it was wrong for her not to resist him, but his presence compelled her.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her small body against his. A gasp escaped her lips, closing her eyes she melted into him his senses taking over. She had never had so many powers inside her at once; they began to mix into an electric buzz that ran through her veins.

"I wanna make you scream." He growled into her ear; her scent filled his nostrils and she smelled even better close up. Smashing his lips onto her's he could feel body relax from his kiss. His arm snaking around her waist and he held her close. She loved the feeling of his tongue forcing itself passed her lips. The scent of him; the scent of his sweat so brutally masculine and outdoorsy; and the feeling of his strong arms holding her delicate body against him. Those things alone made her knees weak, she loved his manliness and his strength.

Victor pushed Ana roughly against the wall, but she pushed him away. Part of her wanted him to get mad, to hurt her, and she wanted to feel his wrath. Grabbing her hair he tugged on her hair roughly, evoking a moan from her lips. He hated controlling his animal urges when he had her alone and her lips were like sugar. Pressing his lips against them a shot of exhilaration flowed from her sweet pink, swollen lips into his body. Breaking the kiss he extended one of his claws and dragged it down her neck splitting the skin. He watched the blood drizzle down, leaving a red trail down her swan-like neck.

Grinning at his handy work he bent down to lick the blood up; his tongue was soft against her skin. It was the moment of pleasure she revelled in after the sharp pain he and inflicted on her. Victor paused his lips sucking gently on small cut he lapped up her blood and bit down viciously. She shrieked at the pain pushing against his chest she thrashed against throbbing in her neck.

Her body demanded relief from the pain, but her mind knew better. With a deep breath she let the pain hit her like tsunami wave crashing on top of her; the longer and harder he bit the more she forced her body to relax. It was easier to let the endorphins flow her veins and bring her to a high than to try and get away.

"Victor." She whimpered; this time it wasn't in pleasure. Her neck throbbed with a pain she could never describe; his sharp fangs had pierced her porcelain neck. He pulled away from his sweet treat and met her light bright eyes with his dark stormy ones. A dangerous look painted across them; he kissed the now tender skin. His soft kisses trailed down her neck to her clavicle. Raising his lips he nipped the sore skin until he reached her ear. Gritting her teeth she let her body go limp, holding her against the cold cement he ignored the world around him. He was like a starved wolf with a piece of meat. Once he was sure he had left severe bruises he released his rough hold of her flaming hair. She stood looking at him with sweet compliant eyes; He smirked down at the slave he had before him.

"Strip for me." His voice was so firm and commanding she couldn't help but do what he told her. Victor closed the door to her room and sat coolly on the bed. Ana watched him intently; with each step he claimed the room and everything in it. She lifted her shirt pulling it off her curvy body, and let it drop lazily from her hand. Victor watched his face stone cold except his usually indifferent eyes; they seemed to be lit with a fiery passion. They spoke volumes about what was going through his dark, twisted mind.

Her hands fumbled with her pants she was struggling to unbuttoned them; they finally fell casually from her hips. A small deadly smirk crossed Victor's face; there she was in her cute black little bra and panties. Her creamy skin untouched by his claws, all he could imagine was her twisted, and contorted into different positions as he pleased himself with her sweet body. Her voice shaking, and screaming for more. She undid her bra letting it fall from her shoulders; she tossed it on the ground next to her shirt. Bending over slightly she slowly pulled down her panties over her toned thighs, and stepped out of them. Her body quivered as he stared at her; his eyes went up and down her body savouring the sight.

Victor grabbed Ana pulling her onto his lap; he wanted her to ride him until she could do no more. Only after that would he fuck her until he reached his climax. She sat on his lap their lips fused together in a savage kiss her heart raced; this was bliss. It was when Victor made her vulnerable and weak that she felt most alive.

Slowly she could feel him getting hard under her, so she began to grind herself into his growing member. Holding the naked beauty close to him Victor began to feel a dull ache in his pants; his thick cock was beginning to throb. Her hands tugged at his hair, she wanted him so badly her body was filled with a frustration that was about to spill as hot liquid tears. Victor ignored her desperation, it was only when felt like he couldn't take it anymore, then he would fuck his little toy.

Pulling her close to him he wrapped his strong arm around her hips lifting her off his lap. He quickly unzipped his pants pulling out his throbbing cock. Forcing her hips roughly down his stiff member; he watched as it disappeared into her dripping snatch.

Ana let out a loud desperate moan; lifting herself up she let herself slide down his long shaft. Her body buzzed with intense pleasure as she slid up and down. She was desperate for relief her body ached with intense frustration; her nails digging into Victor's muscular shoulder as she was clinging to her last bit of sanity. Victor watched amused by the small woman pleasing herself on him, her head thrown back in passion, and the frantic screams that left her perfect mouth. Ana loved that feeling of being watched by her lover; it made her feel naughty; it made her body glow with excitement. With a loud groan she felt her legs begin to burn from bouncing herself on Victor's lap, but that didn't matter as much as the wave of euphoria that crashed on her.

Victor took great pleasure in her having an orgasm on his cock, it might have been the way her womanhood grasped on to him, or the look of pure pleasure on her face. Grabbing her hips lifting her he helped her bounce at a speed she had been unable to achieve on her own. Her thighs were weak and she could barely manage to lift herself anymore.

"Oh God, Victor." She moaned grabbing helplessly at the black shirt he was wearing. He grabbed her throat with one hand, and his other remained around her waist bouncing her. Her body quivered she could feel the ball of ecstasy growing between her legs. Soon it slammed her body again with a wave of pleasure that overtook her body exhausting it.

Victor picked Ana's limp exhausted body up and pressed her against the cold steel door. He was finding it harder and harder to contain his own pleasure, but he would be sure to leave her entirely spent before he finished. Her body was practically limp in his arms, she tried her hardest to cling to him, but every inch of her body was still paralyzed by her last orgasm. He pumped in and out of her harder and faster; listening only to her weak frantic commands.

"Harder. Faster." Ana begged her voice was shaking uncontrollably. Victor obliged her happy to leave her cunt sore. Suddenly Ana's muscles tensed once more ; she arched her back and grabbed desperately on to Victor. Satisfied she would be unable to leave her room Victor pounded into her tight cunt until he reached his climax; biting down on her shoulder Ana screamed out in pain.

Victor gently let her down, each of her two feet touched the floor. He kept his body close to her as he used the door for support. Ana rested her head against his chest, her hands gently clasping his now damp sweaty shirt. Catching his breath Victor stepped back placing himself back in his pants. She stood uneasily her legs shaking and tried to take a step only to stumble into Victor's arms. Ana turned her body slightly and Victor eased her onto the bed.

"By the way there is no God, but I appreciate the sentiment." Victor chuckled leaving his delicious toy, to suffer the effects of his affection. She fell back on her bed her mind swirling around; how she was ever going to finish her mission when she was too busy satisfying her lust?

Ana laid on her bed unsure if she could trust her legs. Unsure of how long she lay there, her mind began to bother her. As she had lain there all she could think about was how she had gotten herself into this predicament. Forcing herself up she grabbed some clothes; she wobbled a moment, and grabbed the dresser. Once she was sure she was steady she quickly put them on. She decided a run would help her forget her own stupidity.

The encounter with Victor had thrown her off, she was too focused on her hormones. She walked calmly through the halls, she didn't really need to worry about Victor catching the scent of Wade on her, and she knew Wade wouldn't notice. She walked quickly towards the large swinging-doors and entering the gym. There was Logan and Wade it appeared they were sparring or fighting she couldn't quite tell.

"So you two do get along?" She chirped walking towards a treadmill Both men stopped staring at her, Wade was wearing a muscle shirt, and the scars were on his back were completely visible. She grit her teeth hoping that none of the men would ask about them. That was one thing about Victor, he didn't scar she never had to worry. She was also happy that when she fucked Victor she absorbed his healing factor leaving her scar-free.

"I thought I would teach Wolf-boy here a thing or two." Wade replied standing straight up, taking a break from his sparring match. She chuckled as she watched Logan roll his eyes. It had appeared Wade wasn't a bad martial artist, although she was sure Logan was better.

"Really now?" She laughed; Logan tackled Wade to the ground unleashing his long bone claws. "Looks like he's teaching you something".

"Watch it bub." Logan growled harshly to Wade; who shoved the older man off. They both stood up tired of each others' company. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he took a deep breath in she didn't smell like herself; she was drenched with the scent of his brother. She had been with his brother again, it seems this time though Victor had been kinder to her. To Logan it seemed his brother was growing rather close to Ana. He rarely spoke of her but he didn't need to Logan could tell he had known him for centuries.

"That was pure luck. Would the Telepath like a lesson in hand to hand combat?" Wade asked with a stupid grin on his face. She furrowed her brows and just jumped on to the treadmill ignoring Wade's offer. Logan decided to leave Ana and Wade, he had, had enough of beating Wade up it was becoming tiresome. It was as he walked through the halls pondering Ana and Victor's relationship he decided he should ask Victor what was going on. Logan found Victor in his room, lying on his bed with a pair of shredded panties in his hand.

"Victor, I have a question for you." Logan said firmly, if he wasn't careful Victor would get worked up.

"What's that Jimmy?" Victor replied taking a deep whiff of the panties. God did they smell good, it was a sweet, musky, fruity scent.

"What are you doing with Ana?" Victor smirked as the words rolled off Logan's tongue. He thought it was fairly obvious what he was doing. Although he knew his little brother was hung up on his humanity, and was asking him if he was falling for her. The answer was no, she was just a perfect little whore; who accepted the animal he was. What he liked about was that she craved it; it was that; which satisfied him. As far as he was concerned her fear and simultaneous acceptance made him want to tie her up and leave her under his bed for when he got bored. Not exactly the thing that his brother was talking about.

"I think you have a good idea what's going on." Victor replied, although he had entertaining the idea of not killing her at some point. When she whimpered and begged him when they had sex it was almost enough of a high, that the thought of killing her seemed wasteful. Logan realized Victor was preoccupied and he wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

Wade watched her run, her breasts moving rhythmically, he was sitting on the console of a treadmill right next to her. Their escapade in Paris was almost perfect, granted when he imagined having sex with her before it lacked the violent outbursts from her. He noticed she was different here, it seemed like she was preoccupied, and he knew it wasn't him that she was fawning over. Part of him wanted to know who it was, so he could see what it was that she was so infatuated with. That and he maybe wanted to kick the guy's ass a little for stealing his spotlight. She slowed down the treadmill and he watched her slow herself to a walk.

"What do you need Wade?" She asked curiously wiping the sweat from her forehead. Ana stepped off the treadmill and looked at her teammate. He jumped off from where he was sitting and he grabbed her bicep pulling her into his chest.

"Sugar." He smirked pressing his lips onto her's. There was something about Wade, he was such an idiot, he was weak and arrogant but his kisses made her heart flutter. His touch was starting to make shivers up her spine, when he looked at her she felt weirdly safe. She'd probably have to save his ass, but part of her knew that he would try not to let anything happen on a mission. She broke the kiss; caressing his cheek she stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Pulling away from his safe arms, she bit her lip if only it had been another time and place.

Walking out of the gym she felt the true exhaustion of the day fall on her. Dragging herself to her room she was eager for her head to hit the pillow. Tomorrow would be a new day and she'd be able to do some more snoop around hopefully without those two distracting her. Walking through the hall she spotted her door, her feet dragged on the floor. Getting to her door she pulled it open and slipped inside falling on her bed the door closed with a quiet thud.

She fumbled around with her bra slipping the straps over her arms she pulled it out from under her shirt. Her head was cradled by the thin pillow, her eyes grew heavy but her mind was still sharp. She was going to have to decide how she was going to destroy the program. There was the obvious solution killing Stryker but that would cause an international incident, and could plunge the world into a nuclear war. She always had to kill someone; she hated killing; it was wasteful.

Ana thought about Wade, she thought about telling him who she really was but breaking her alias was far too risky. It was such a stupid idea, she had nothing to offer him to get him to switch sides. Furthermore she had no desire to end up a political prisoner, the Americans would kill her if they found out she was there. The question was what to do, she could destroy the base and everyone in it that was option one. Option two was contacting the KGB and asking for an extraction team. Odds are they would send a teammate from the super soldier program to help annihilate the Weapon X team, and help her escape. It seemed her only real option was number two, killing Stryker would accomplish nothing. She had to tread lightly, any false move could cause her to forfeit her life.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Last post from Shanghai I think... Next week I am going on a guided tour away from Shanghai for two days and then I have to go right to the airport so it will be tight. I should be back in Canada on the fourth... This weekend I am going to Shouzhou with a group of friends and a teacher, super exciting eh? So I am am posting today. Anyway it has occurred to me that I have never thanked anyone for reviewing, I am deeply sorry, I really do appreciate every favorite and review they all make me want to post the entire story. I love all my readers, and I hope you like this Chapter._

It was the night before what Ana hoped would be her final mission. She had contacted the KGB outlying her plan to steal the adamantium and asking for back up when she went. The problem with being deep under cover she wouldn't know if she was going to get the back up until her attempt was underway. She hoped that she'd get it, six mutants and a human would be difficult to defeat on her own.

Stryker had decided to let her and the team out for a night, to let off some steam before the mission. She was kind of excited she would finally figure out where the base had been and she'd get to wear something other than army pants and white racer back tops. The bad side of going out meant that she would have to ensure Victor didn't loose his temper, which was next to impossible. She was standing in her room looking down at the dresses that Wade had bought her in Paris. One was a black dress that hit just above her knee , with a beautiful sweetheart neck line, and the other was an emerald green dress that would be three inches above her knee, with tiny little spaghetti straps. It was a really hard decision, she decided she'd wear the black one. Putting the other back in her dresser she decided she'd start to get ready. A knock on the door startled her, she smoothed her dress with her hair still in curler she opened the door. It was John, he stood there in a cowboy shirt, and jeans.

"Wow. " His eyes were huge he couldn't imagine in his life she'd look like that in a dress. "You look amazing." She smiled, inviting him into her room.

"What's up?" Ana asked taking the rollers out of her hair.

"I just came to get you the others are ready to leave." She ran her hands through her hair to separate the curls and she turned to John.

"You men are impatient." She laughed, taking his arm they left. They went all the way up to the top floor chatting and joking around. John opened the entrance to the base there was a large black SUV, the men were standing around. She was nervous, her grip tightened on John as everyone looked at her. Most of the men were wearing muscle shirts with their army pants, not dressing up for their night out. Victor on the other hand, had this dark shirt, and pants on with this long creepy trench coat on. Wade was leaning on the SUV, he stared her down admiring her. She felt her cheeks flush at his attention. Victor just smirked, undoubtedly thinking about destroying the dress and abusing her.

"Finally we started to think you died or something." Wade joke shooting her a charming smile. They all climbed into the car, Logan was driving with Agent Zero in the front with him, while Ana was squished between Fred and Victor the two biggest men on the team. Wade was behind her with Bolt and John. The drive was long, and Ana couldn't see out any of the windows, really she could barely see anything and Fred smelled funny, so she scrunched up her nose. Feeling a sharp tingle on her hand she looked up at Victor who was looking down at her, she smiled sexily back. He continued to make little circles on her hand with his claws.

"I can't wait to get there." John sighed genuinely relieved. "I hope there some beautiful women there."

"Yeah I am glad I get to drink." Logan replied gruffly.

"I just really want to go dancing." Ana said with smile on her face. She rarely got to go dancing she was always busy and if she did it was with someone she didn't really like who wasn't a good dancer.

"We should dance." John chimed in with a big grin, "I'd get to dance with the prettiest girl in the bar." She laughed her spirits lifting maybe this wouldn't be so awkward, she glanced down at her hand to see how much damage had been done and Victor took her hand in his, their skin touching she froze. She stared at her feet for a moment focusing in and probing Victor's mind.

_"Get out of my head." _Victor told her silently, grinding his teeth he squeezed her hand making her whimper. She immediately stopped, pulling her hand away she held it tenderly. The car stopped and Logan put the car in park.

"Everyone out." He commanded and everyone filed out, Ana went to get out and Logan offered her hand. She furrowed her brows confused. He gave her a look, it was apologetic, he was sorry his brother had hurt her, he wasn't about to announce his brother's escapades with her, it wasn't anyone else's business. They walked into the bar and it was humble, a wooden bar, with some tables and chairs scattered around with a jukebox sitting from across the door. It was definitely a bar for the men, there were quite a few people in the bar, it was equally men and women. It was smokey and Ana wanted to get a glass of water before she did anything else. The men scattered themselves, Logan and Victor sat at the bar, Fred found a beautiful girl at the bar. John and Bolt sat at a table while Agent Zero stood in the corner looking grim.

"What do you want?" Wade asked curiously walking up behind Ana.

"Water please." She replied with a big silly grin on her face,he had never seen her so happy. It was almost scary how excited she was to be out. Ana sat with John and Bolt who were chatting happily with the waitress who had gone to get them two beers.

"You having fun? " Bolt asked taking note of her big smile. She touched his arm playfully.

"Of course I get to go dancing I love dancing. I never get to go dancing." She giggled happily, her eyes glittering. The waitress returned at the same time Wade did with her water. He placed it in front of her. "Oh thank you Wade." She took it and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip from the straw. The three men looked at her like she was crazy each taking a sip from their beers.

"Why are you so happy?" Wade asked befuddled by her exuberance.

"When I was little I dreamed I'd be a ballerina but I could never train." She told them, it was true she really wanted to be a prima donna when she was five. The option was never there in Russia she was going to be a farm worker if she wasn't in the army.

"You a ballerina?" John asked a laugh in his voice she scowled at him.

"Yes, I was like a stick when I was younger I didn't know I'd look like Marilyn Monroe." She insisted. "Will you dance with me now?" She begged her eyes pleading with John.

"Let me relax first sister." He laughed, "Wade you dance with her." She turned to him hopping off her chair with big eyes. He sighed deeply, handing her some money for the jukebox, she squealed like a little girl. Went up to the jute box and picked a song at random, she didn't know any of the music. She was delighted when it was a light and airy song, apparently called _hold me tight_ by a band called the Beatles. Wade froze for a moment dreading the fact he'd have to be the first to dance with her. She ran up to him, grabbing his hand he sighed following her to the tiny dance floor. Spinning are around she smiled brightly, he pulled her back to him, as they swayed with the music, she began to sing softly. He was never a very good dancer, but she seemed to be having such a good time. The song slowed and he pulled her closer their eyes meeting her smile never faltering they continued to dance. Spinning her around she wished she had worn a dress that would have lifted when she twirled around, the song began to end and Wade dipped her.

Victor growled he wasn't interested in dancing but Wade was getting a bit to close to her for his tastes.

"If you don't want her dancing with other men." Logan observed drinking his beer. "Dance with her." Victor glared at Logan.

"You know damn well I can't dance." He snarled back picking up his glass of whiskey and finishing it in one gulp.

"Well then don't complain." Logan retorted watching Ana, eagerly run up to John who had promised her a dance in the car. She pulled him off his seat and pulled him to the dance floor. They swayed happily to songs mix of country and rock feel, she was enjoying this and the American music. It was fun and playful, not like the Russian folk songs she used to listen to as a child. Victor was clutching his glass watching sway her hips against Johns during the chorus. Her smile was gorgeous, both Wade and Victor were taken by it. Wade was happy to see her enjoying herself, and being carefree, it was hard for a woman in the army. She was the first one in America to take a battle position and she was doing beautifully considering. It was almost midnight and Ana had danced with almost everyone in the bar, including a waitress, much to the awe of her team mates. The only two people who she hadn't danced with were Logan, and Victor.

She was a little shy to ask Logan he didn't seemed like he liked dancing but she really really didn't want to stop dancing and no one else would really dance with her. She walked up to them at the bar and she smiled at him batting her eye lashes. Logan took a swig of his beer, and turned to her.

"I don't dance." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Please, you can pick the song." She pleaded, her face still bright and hopeful he shook his head.

"No, sorry sweet cheeks. Although Victor was complaining you didn't ask him." Logan said turning back ignoring his brother who was debating killing his half brother at that moment.

"No." Victor growled not even looking at her. She poked his chest glaring at him.

"Come on Victor please." She begged, her voice was light and airy. He growled he didn't like her pestering him. "Please, come on!" She had hit his last nerve grabbing her wrist he squeezed it tightly, the cheer in her face evaporating. She let out a weak murmer and everyone looked at them. She pulled her hand away, her wrist hurt and she glared at Victor. Who just turned back to his drink.

"You didn't need to be an asshole." Wade snarled pulling the hurt girl towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Victor retorted standing up he was in inch taller than Wade. Ana tugged on Wade's arm, pulling him towards the dance floor, it wouldn't be as fun but she hoped she could ignore Victor and have some fun. Victor felt his blood boil he watched them dance and she began to smile again, watching her twirl around she looked like a doll, or the figurine in a music box. Logan grabbed his brother pulling him to the bar.

"You're an idiot." He growled glaring at his brother, getting up Logan cut in to Wade and Ana's dance, making that light in her eyes turn back on. He was so bad, and she couldn't stop giggling as they dance. Once they finished she sat down again. She was laughing and joking with Christopher, John and Wade.

Another up beat song came on and she grabbed Wade's hand again. He always pegged her as a seriously girl, this side of her was new and he liked it. Some where under all that professional crap was a fun and playful girl. Smiling at him she kept his eyes contact the entire time, she began to sing again trying to pretend she knew the lyrics. He laughed at her, pulling her close to him his eyes were light and playful, he leaned down pressing his lips to her's. Her heart skipped a beat and she happily kissed back pulling him closer. It was odd here in this place Wade was king, he was fun and did everything to make her smile. She wanted to smile and have fun, forget everything and live in the moment. A loud crash boomed in her ears and Ana fell to the floor, Victor leaving no room between him and Wade.

"Victor stop!" Ana shouted, Wade stood his ground they were nose to nose. She jumped up and tried in vain to pull Victor off. He pushed her back making her hit the floor, she let out a small grunt as she hit the floor everyone in the bar stared at the two men. Her team mates jumped up prepared to break up the impending fight.

"Don't touch her." Victor growled his eyes filled with homicidal rage.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wade shot back as they stared each other down. Victor smirked pulling away from Wade for a moment grabbing Ana.

"This," He held her up by her hair showing her to Wade. "Is mine." He shook her slightly she was trying to get his hands off her. Wade threw a punch at him landing him squarely in the jaw, stumbling back a bit Victor snarled at him baring his fangs. Logan jumped in front of his brother stopping him from annihilating Wade.

"Victor enough." Logan shouted holding him back.

"That's right Victor, be a good boy." Wade taunted vitriol dripping from his voice.

"Shut up Bub, I can let him go if you want." Logan growled. Ana stood up stomping her foot on the ground she glared at Victor. She stormed out of the bar, she was more than sore and just wanted to go back to the base. Everyone came out of the bar, they all got into the car she sat in the front seat ready to explode. The drive was silent, she just wanted to go to bed. They got back she opened the door slamming it making the SUV rock, storming into the base she just wanted sleep. She got to her room and fell on the bed praying that tomorrow she wouldn't remember any of it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out, it's a really long chapter and I was unhappy with the ending and all of it really so I have been playing with it. I love the ending I really do. I promise this is probably the only part except for the ending (sort of) that follows the movie. It was the perfect place to create conflict and allow the rest of the story resolve itself in a really interesting way. I had tons of troubles writing it, I have 8 more chapters to go, and I am unsure if I will add more. I do have ideas for more characters and new interesting ways of looking at certain characters, I am just not sure if you guys would be up for that. Anyway read, no real mature content here unless you are anti-violence but then I am not sure why you'd be reading X-men fan fictions... they get into a lot of fights. OH AND REVIEW... I really would like to know if you guys are liking this story, and if you may want me to continue it... Since I am not sure how you guys will react to the ending._

They were all in the plane she was still completely silent, she didn't speak to anyone. Wade was still angry at Victor, he wanted to slice him from groin to his chin. Victor wanted nothing more than to rip Wade's spine out. He also wanted to take Ana and hide her away, from Stryker, from Wade and from the world. She just waited today was her last day here, she'd never have to deal with any of them again. Wade was sharpening his blade, the rhythmic sound of the sharpening stone on his steel blades just made her feel more on edge. Logan was feeling queasy, he hated flying and had his eyes closed concentrating on keeping the food he had eaten in his stomach. Fred was eating a chocolate bar, Wraith was relaxing trying not to think about the previous night and Agent Zero was cleaning his gun.

"You know I love this is weapon the most in the whole wide world?" Wade asked leaning toward Victor his eyes cold and taunting.

"No." Victor replied quickly.

"It's memorable. Sure it's bulky, hard to get on a plane but if you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding they will never ever forget it." Wade explained giving Victor a challenging look.

"That's funny Wade I think you've confused me for someone who gives a shit." Victor shot back, the remark making Wade snort with derision. A devilish smirk appearing on his face. Ana growled lowly glaring at the two men. She had enough of their pissing contest.

"Right, it's probably not as intimidating as a gun," Looking at Zero, " Or bone claws, or the fingernails of a bag lady." He shot back he was trying to get a reaction from Victor. Victor smirked and his claws began to extend, Wade noticed putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. The action made Victor smirk.

"Manicure?" Wade quipped whipping out his sharpening stone. Noticing his brother's patience waning Logan stepped in.

"Victor." Logan's voice was stern. "Easy." Wade and Victor stared at each other until Wade got bored.

"Fred's got a new tattoo. I am concerned." He said leaning back in his seat and shot a look of curiosity at Ana who just glared back. Logan brought his attention to Fred.

"Oh, Jesus Fred. You just met her last night?" Logan sighed leaning back into his seat after seeing the tattoo of a pin up girl on his arm.

"I love her." Fred replied.

"You love her? After one night?" Logan questioned.

"She's a gymnast." Fred replied as a matter-of-fact. Bolt just gave them a big smile finding the entire conversation hilarious.

"Bradly take her down." Stryker interrupted ignoring the in fighting among his troops.

"Oh God." Logan groaned as the plane veered right.

"You gonna puke?" Fred asked taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"If we were meant to fly we'd grow wings." Logan shot back resting his head on his hand looking at the floor.

"Oh don't worry nancy boy more people die driving than flying." Agent Zero snapped at Logan.

"How bout from impaling?" Logan snapped back. Wraith decided to jump in to try and calm things down.

"Hey, be nice." Logan glared at John. "Or be your approximation of nice." Logan forced his food back down into his stomach. "Would you like a bucket?" Logan raised his hand, shaking his head.

"Wheels down in Lagos in five." Stryker announced. Taking a deep breath Ana stayed silent she was pissed. She shouldn't have gotten so involved, it was a job like no other. Every one began to prepare for the landing. Ana checked her guns, and grabbed a small back filled with her tools; grenades and ammo. They traveled a long way from the Lagos landing strip through a slum to find a huge building with heavy security.

"Why are we here?" Logan asked he started to get a bad feeling. Ana sighed, this was probably the place where the adamantium was, she just kept scanning the minds of everyone around her. Trying to detect a Russian team member.

"All in good time." Stryker responded, "Zero." He commanded, and Agent Zero needed nothing more. He walked towards the gates creating a huge commotion. Following the orders of the guards he pulled out his guns shooting up the place and jumping over the gate, killing everyone who had been standing there.

"Having fun yet?" Victor asked leaning in to Logan's ear and smirking down at Ana. Walking towards the gate, Zero opened the gate and Victor broke into a run and began to climb the building.

"Fred." Stryker commanded.

"The tank?" Fred asked

"The tank" Stryker confirmed. Wade looked at both of them, and then looked at Ana who's face was stone cold. He sighed, she was obviously pissed about last night. Both he and Victor blew their chances with her.

"Yeah, I got that." Fred replied walking up to the tank and shoving his hand into the barrel it exploded, pulling it out again he wiggled his fingers to get the feeling back. Victor was at the stop of the building laughing and savoring being in the battlefield. They all walked into the building, and got into the elevator. An annoying chipper song played, making Ana wish she could just shoot the speaker. Her prayers were answered and the elevator came to a complete halt. A green light was cast over them, sighing deeply Ana was getting annoyed.

"Great, stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high protein diet, and a girl who has a serious case of PMS." Wade grumbled shifting his weight and looking at his shoes. Wade, Fred and Bolt began to snicker.

"Oh, Wade." Stryker growled.

"Dreams really do come true." Wade continued.

"Now just shut it!" Stryker snarled "You're up next."

"Thank you sir and may I say you look really nice today it's the green really brings out the seriousness of your eyes." Wade just wouldn't shut up, he did it partly to amuse himself and in hopes that even the smallest smile would appear on Ana's face. Sadly Ana was more intent on her mission and ending it then Wade's sense of humor.

"Oh, my God do you ever shut up pal?" Logan asked desperately Wade was getting on his nerves.

"No. Not while I am awake." Wade replied his voice completely calm.

"Bradly." Stryker commanded, "Top floor please." Placing his hand on his head Bolt began to control the elevator. It soon began to rise. One step closer she thought and closed her eyes desperately searching for her team, the ones who would bring her home.

"It's time to go to work." Wade announced. Everyone moved to the sides of the elevator. Ana was squished between Logan, and Fred, mostly to protect he powers. She tried to peek out from behind the two men to watch Wade, she had never seen him do a job like this. He stepped out drawing his sword he reflected bullets left and right. He then noticed a man about to shoot him from behind turning he split the bullet killing two more men, deflecting a last bullet into into another man he jumped into the air planting his blades into the last two guards. He smiled to himself, it felt good to flex his muscles, and get some blood on his swords. Part of him imagined it was Victor's blood dripping from his blades.

"OK. People are dead." He called to the team sitting in the elevator. They all entered the room, it was covered in blood and scattered bodies. Stryker was more than pleased, he smiled removing his gloves.

"If you didn't have that mouth on you, you'd be the perfect soldier." He commented, Wade gave him a pathetic sarcastic salute. Khalid Jaffar, the man behind the desk reached for his gun, and Wraith appeared behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you brother." He warned holding a gun to his head.

"Take the Diamonds they are yours." Khalid said holding his hands up. Stryker walked to his desk and picked up a big black rock.

"I don't want your diamonds, I want this." He held up the rock, the man was confused. Ana caught on quickly, that was a meteor fragment which meant what ever that was, it was unrefined. It was a piece of a bigger puzzle.

"That? That is nothing a souvenir"

"Where did you find it? I want the source."

"A small village far inland, three days from here." Stryker nodded thanking the man and they left. Ana was getting anxious, it was almost time, and if she wasn't lucky this would end horribly for her. The journey was long and when they got there it was her turn to get information from them, she was to relay their thoughts to Wade since she didn't speak the language.

"Tell him this rock is more valuable to me than his life. Ask him where he found it." Stryker told Wade. The entire village was congregated on their knees in front of Stryker. Wade spoke to the man, the man responded by repeating himself desperately.

"He says it came from the sky." Wade replied furrowing his brows.

"He's telling the truth." Logan said, noticing the frustrated look on Stryker's face.

"How would you know you don't speak the language?" Stryker asked challenging Logan.

"It's meteor fragment." Logan said.

"I know what it is. I want to know where he found it." Stryker explained. Ana looked around she could sense no one, none of her team mates were near by, they hadn't been around at all. She was getting worried, if she was going to do this she'd be cutting it close, but part of her knew the truth.

"Base wants to know our location." Bolt told him.

"Shut them down." Stryker commanded, Bolt nodded shutting down contact between the base and them. Ana adjusted her grip on her gun, there was something really wrong here.

"Tell him everyone here will die if he doesn't tell me where the source is." Stryker said to Wade. Ana furrowed her brows, this was definitely not protocol, Stryker was going rogue. She looked at the people around her, Wade looked at her and Logan and smiled, it was a dark smile one she had never seen before. Victor seemed elated at the idea of slaughtering the village. She cocked her gun and pretended to play along, and link her mind with Logan's.

_"Logan, this is going to be a blood bath."_ She thought staring deep into the older man's eyes. He was taken off guard by her intrusion, but growled in agreement with her. She ground her teeth together. She turned her attention back to Wade, linking minds with him again.

"He says that it's sacred." Wade said shaking his head, he wasn't going to get the location. Stryker began to move nodding solemnly he put his hand on Victor. Ana prepared herself for what was to come.

"Victor." Strkyer said, unleashing the beast. Chaos broke out, the villagers began to try and run away, Wade and the Zero began to kill them. Victor smiled and killed one man and then grabbed another.

"Victor!" Logan yelled grabbing his brother's hand, and Ana raised her gun pointing it at Stryker.

"I have had enough of this." She growled. Stryker froze like a deer in head lights.

"Don't even think about it." Logan snarled at Victor. Victor smirked for a second. "We didn't sign up for this. Put him down." Victor released the man and Ana looked at Stryker.

"Give me the rock." She demanded, Logan and Victor shifted their attention. Stryker began to laugh.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out Ana?" He laughed, "You made a valiant effort you did but you should have picked the lock on the cabinet."

"What is he talking about?" Victor asked he furrowed his brow now not only was Logan fucking things up, Ana was up to something. Everyone on the team stared at her, and she summoned all her power, and courage.

"I am a Soviet spy, my name is Ana Andropov." Her thick Russian accent showing itself. Everyone except Stryker was floored. "I am on a mission to end the Weapon X program."

"What are you planning on achieving? I can assure you, you will not leave this village alive." Stryker assured her. Wade twirled his swords around, Fred cocked his gun. She glared at the people around her. It was apparent she may have to shoot her way out, and kill everyone here. Her only concern in that was Victor and Logan, both men were practically immortal, she didn't know how to kill them.

"What are you two doing?" Victor snarled genuinely confused. He turned to Logan. "We finally got a good thing going here, don't fuck this up."

"Enough Victor, Enough." Logan said,

"Maybe you'd like to rot in the hole until they figure out a way to kill us." Victor growled.

"I am done." Logan said, "You gonna come?" Logan called to both Victor, she might have been a spy but she wasn't going to let them kill a village for some rock. Besides it wasn't like she had anything to loose. She hesitated, it was obvious that she would have to take care of this problem carefully. Ana was thankful she never let anyone know about her additional power, now it was just a matter of getting either Victor or Logan's healing factor and strength and she could escape.

"I will end you Stryker." She snarled she began to move toward Logan, her guns trained on the commander, picking each step carefully. Victor watched her, and looked at Stryker who gave him a 'go ahead' look, and Victor grabbed her.

"Your not going anywhere." He snarled his eyes filled with rage and hate. She tried to pull away from him, and he tightened his grip. She slowly felt his powers take hold of her body, she was thankful that she had gotten used to them before, or the sounds and light would have been more of a hindrance than a help.

"Let me go Victor, or I will kill you." She raised the gun to his head, he laughed raising her up to his eye level. Logan stood watching the girl dangle seemingly helplessly in Victor's grasp. Gasping for air she pulled the trigger. Victor involuntarily dropped her and stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Everyone either raised their guns, and she smirked confidently jutting her hip out she stood between Victor and Logan.

"What are you waiting for kill her!" Stryker growled angrily as he glared at her, his cowardice showing. As the guns went off she braced herself, watching the men. Wraith raised his sub machine gun and fired off several rounds at her, but purposefully missed. He was in on this whether he liked it or not, and while he felt betrayed he knew she was still the Ana he had known. Bolt was too shocked to shoot at her, and the psychic hold she had on him made him stand dumbfounded and hurt. Fred and Zero on the other hand were not so kind, Fred fired a few rounds into her chest. The burning pain made her whimper with extreme pain, while Zero's bullet was aimed for her brain stem.

Logan pushed Zero over and gave him a solid punch to the jaw knocking him out. James was conflicted, protecting the girl who betrayed all of them for another country was against everything he believed, but stopping this madness and saving the villagers was important. He watched as she stood gritting her teeth. She was just a telepath, how was she still standing? Everyone stared as she gingerly touched her solarplex and smirked staring down at the blood.

"I am not quite that easy to kill, funny thing about me I am not just any old Telepath. I have other nifty tricks up my sleeve." She said her voice eerily calm and she made eye contact with Stryker. His mind began to race, as their eyes met. The look in her eyes reminded him of Victor, and he stepped back worriedly. Both Zero and Victor was out cold, he only had an idiot, two civilians and Fred to protect him. The men watched as she crushed the gun she had been holding in her hand, like it was a piece of paper.

"Wade kill her." Styker snarled, and Ana closed her eyes. It was amazing feeling to be able to smell the fear on Stryker, to hear his heart beat a mile a minute. She had a new respect for Victor and understood why he loved the hunt so much. Each step Wade took towards her, she listened to knowing exactly how close he was. As Wade raised his sword she opened her eyes she smirked at him and with her mind threw him far away from her.

"You scared of me William?" Her voice was light and mocking, raising her hand she lifted Stryker off the ground. "I can smell the fear on you it's disgusting."

Victor growled lowly as he slowly stood up, that shot to the head hurt. If he wasn't already pissed off enough by the fact she betrayed him, he could now add her shooting him in the head to his list. He noticed that most of his team was scattered and she stunk of blood. Looking her, he growled angrily. Victor knew she had other powers, but chalked it up to a healing factor like his.

"Victor." Strkyer gasped, as Ana used her mind to choke the corrupt army colonel. Victor back handed her and Stryker and her fell to the ground. Logan jumped up pushing his brother back and letting out a dark growl. The enemy of his enemy was his friend, and the best way for them both to survive was to stick together plus if Victor had his way he'd torture her before she died. While Logan felt betrayed, he would never wish that on the poor girl.

"Leave her alone." Logan snarled glaring harshly at his brother. When Logan was convinced Victor wasn't going to take a cheap shot, he knelt down helped Ana up. She didn't say anything she was thankful that Logan helped her, that he was a good man. Victor grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, his eyes were filled with anger and betrayal.

"You're not leaving, I am not done with you." He growled angrily, he wanted to keep her and torture her. Ana pulled her arm out of his grip and glared at him. Logan put his hand on her lower back walking behind her they left, each step taking her farther and farther from her home and the life she had made for herself.

"You two can't just walk away." Victor called. Logan turned pulling off his dog tags and throwing them in the dirt. "Jimmy, Ana." He called over and over again. It was done, she couldn't go back to her home, she'd never see her friends or her family again she was totally alone. A burned spy, with no where to turn.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been 3 years since her complete failure in Africa, when her world crashed down around her. She had moved to Montreal, she had been working as a bartender she was trying to make an honest living, hoping praying she could someday go home but that was highly unlikely. She hadn't seen her family in years when she lived in Russia, she never had time, she didn't even know if they were still alive. She wiped down the bar, she was living in her head she wasn't paying attention to her patrons. She tossed the rag into the sink and crossed her arms angrily.

"Ana." A voice called pulling herself out of her head. A man stood in the doorway, it was her manager, he was a tall and lanky man, with black hair and green eyes. "What's with you tonight?" He asked as he started to pour a pint. She sighed deeply and looked up at her boss. It was complicated she was home-sick and angry.

"I am thinking about home." She told him, forcing herself to get back to work. She grabbed a glass out of the dishwasher and began to dry it, polishing the clear glass. She and her manager were close friends, he nodded. Ana had told him about why she was in Canada that she had no choice to leave Russia and, she told him it was because of political persecution. Ana negated her life as a spy, it was dangerous for others know about, it was dangerous enough for her to be the burned spy. She didn't want to endanger anyone else. She just wanted to forget her life as a spy and move on. There was no way she was ever going to go back to Russia.

"Go home your no use for me if you can't work." Her boss told her with a sad smile.

"Trevor I can't I need the money." She replied, it was really hard making an honest living. All her life had been espionage, she was given a place to stay in Russia, she had everything she could possibly want. Now she had a shitty little one bedroom apartment, in a building that look like it was going to crumble. All the glamour, the international travel, the fine food was gone. Most days she ate plain spaghetti and hot dogs. Not really the food she was used to.

"I will pay you for today, just go home and cheer up eh." Trevor replied with a smiled, slugging her lightly on the shoulder. Nodding she began to gather up her stuff. As she pulled her gray tattered trench coat over her shoulders she sighed nothing was working, maybe she needed a vacation. Logan and Ana weren't terribly close but they talked on a regular basis, he had moved to Alberta when she moved to Montreal. Walking out the door of the bar she decided to walk home she needed time to think. Ana missed Russia more than anything, she tried not to think about what got her to Canada. She tried not to think about Wade, or Victor. She tried to never think about Russia, it never worked though, every morning she longed to be home back in Stalingrad. Sometimes she wondered if she ended the Weapon X program as a civilian if the Russian's would welcome her with open arms.

It was a stupid thought, it wouldn't actually work. It was a childish fantasy that was liable to get her killed. Shaking her head she looked up at the sky it was dark, and clouds were rolling in. It was going to rain soon so she began to walk faster she didn't want to get caught in the rain. She reached her building it was a tall old building that looked like it might fall apart. Putting the key in the green door she opened it and slipped inside. She quickly closed it behind her and jogged up the dark maple wood stairs to the third floor. She walked towards her apartment, she stared at the gold numbers on the maple door, 321. She put the key in the door and turned it. As she stepped in she sighed putting her coat on the hook.

"Always pictured you living in France." A voice said making her jump. She furrowed her brow, there wasn't anyone in her room, she could hear everyone's thoughts as she walked in. It was routine to run through the thoughts of each floor when she left or came home. To do otherwise was irresponsible. Both the Weapon X program and the Russian Super Soldier program probably had issued orders to kill her. Turning slowly she found Wade laying on her couch with his hands behind his head.

"I can't afford that." She told him coolly, walking into her kitchen and opening her fridge door, alas she found nothing but condiments. Her stomach grumbled she was so hungry, slamming the fridge close she looked at Wade standing in her kitchen doorway. Her stomach was making her incredibly irritable, she hadn't eaten since the morning, it was now well passed midnight.

"Why are you here?" Ana growled at her intruder. She stared at him with cold hard eyes, if only she could have summoned this side of her personality when she infiltrated the Weapon X program.

"I am on a mission."He replied his arms crossed, watching her carefully. She was still incredibly beautiful. Red hair tied into a high pony tail, those blue green eyes were burning with hurt and rage. A small pang of guilt formed in his gut. He tried to shake it, remembering everything she had done, sleeping with Victor, and lying about who she was.

"What's that got to do with me?" She asked demandingly, Wade took a step forward his eyes cold and hard. It was his job to bring her back, dead or alive. He was hoping to bring her in alive because he didn't know how to kill her.

"Stryker wants you back."

"I am not going back. I am done, or did you miss the melodrama in Nigeria?" She snarled pushing passed him. Her blood ran cold, she knew why Wade was here. It broke her heart a little, and she tried to push the thoughts of the bar and France out of her mind. It wasn't going to help anything to be sentimental and pray he would take pity on her.

"You don't have a choice." He replied a harsh edge to his voice, he needed to remain professional. Nothing she could do would make him, leave her there.

"Fuck you I don't have a choice!" She shouted getting right into Wade's face. He was shocked how angry she was, although he shouldn't have been. He could feel the pain radiating from her body, there was no way he could understand what it was like to betrayed like she was.

"I think you've might have forgotten I have nothing left just leave me alone." She barked as she grabbed a bottle of vodka off the top of her TV taking a long swig. Flopping on the couch she began taking another swig, she had her vice, it helped her get through the worst nights. Wade watched her, this girl in front of him was much different, she was like a broken visage of the girl he remembered. The huge bottle of vodka was half empty but she drank it like water. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." His voice was firm, but that small ball of guilt in his stomach was beginning to grow. She ripped her arm away and glared at him angrily. "You got burned, at least you aren't dead."

"I would rather you had killed me." She shouted pushing Wade away from her. "I have nothing!" Wade grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him and holding her hands against his chest. His guilt began to mix with anger as he thought about Nigeria. When he thought about how she had been fucking Victor. All the feelings of betrayal and his broken heart came rushing back, but worst of all he couldn't live with himself if she died. By his hand now, or anyone else's.

"You lied about who you were." He snarled all of his emotions overwhelming him. He tightened his grip on her wrists and she let out a yelp and tried to pull her hands away.

"What bothers you more, that I was a spy? Or you thought I was lying about my feelings?" Her words cut like knives, he hated that she was a telepath, and he couldn't help but hate that she knew him too well. He froze his chest swelling with anger like a tidal wave but he didn't answer.

"I thought so. Get out." She snapped pulling her hands away again and walking away from Wade. Part of his rage and hurt formed curiosity, he wanted to know if it was all a lie. If the feelings he had for her were a lost cause. Grabbing her arm, she froze. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to will the courage to do it. He walked up behind her, and turned her around. Everything in his head began to argue, he shouldn't do it she was nothing but a spy. The other part of his head was entirely calm and assured him that she had lied about nothing. He pressed his lips against her's and every ounce of betrayal and anger melted away. Her lips were his saving grace.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, and she kissed him back it was a long and passionate kiss. While it wouldn't fix the gaping wound of being betrayed by her country, she found solace in his tight embrace. Her heart began to soar as they kissed, his lips were so soft and tender. Wade dreamed of her lips and they were just as sweet and soft as he remembered. Not even the taste of alcohol on them could ruin this moment. He had to admitted he had missed them, but this was all a mistake. He had been sent to kill her, so he pulled away and he began to leave.

"No." She whimpered running into him. Her eyes stung with tears, as she held on to him. Ana couldn't have him leave, not now. She needed him, she had needed him for a long time. Wade was shocked wrapping his arms around her he held her tightly. He wanted to do what would keep her alive.

"Ana I can't stay here. It would make things worse. You and Logan did a real number to Victor. The bag lady would come and he'd bring in your body for Stryker's amusement." Wade told her, he felt her body shake violently as she cried. It was breaking his heart, part of him wanted to admit everything that he thought while they worked together. How he wanted to settle down and forget about mercenary work and just live with this beautiful girl.

"Just one night please." She whispered pressing her lips to his. Her cheeks were wet and he grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss. Part of him just wanted to put a smile on her face, and stay there with her. She broke the kiss leading him to her room. He looked around, there was a small double bed, her sheets were pink with a green blanket. Her walls were covered in posters, some of them about Russia and other things that he assumed made her life bearable, favorite movies and bands. He took off his swords, put his guns on the night stand and she pulled him close.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He told her and then kissed her. She looked at him with knowing eyes, cupping his face between her hands.

"Then why don't you go?" She asked rehtorically, her lips teasing his. He picked her up holding her close, he knew full well that Agent Zero was on the next building watching but he didn't care. He'd deal with everything in the morning right now Ana was the only thing that mattered. Holding her up he put his knee on the bed, then gently set her down their lips never breaking.

A smirk crossed Zero's face, and he peered into his sniper scope. Part of him wished it was him fucking her, he couldn't deny she was a beautiful girl. Although she was completely insufferable, and he would enjoy watching them go at it, a benefit of his job.

"That's it, take it off you stupid slut." Zero said darkly to himself as he watched. Wade quickly broke the kiss and smiled aplogetically.

"What are you doing?" Ana whined her eyes watching him carefully. Her body was buzzing with lust and she resented Wade for leaving her.

"I am sorry." He replied as he closed the curtains, sending a deathly glare at Zero. He turned back around and came back to the sweet embrace of his lover. With a smile she welcomed him back with the sweetest most passionate kiss he had ever known. Zero glared at the now obscured window and leaned against the wall, as he packed his things up. Maybe now that Wade had disobeyed orders, Zero could finally get rid of him.

Wade and Ana were in the throws of passion, his touch and kiss made her feel like not all was lost. She wished she could just pretend that he wasn't going to leave, that everything would be OK in morning and she'd be in Russia with her lover, and with the possibility of her seeing her mother. Her eyes searched his chocolate brown ones, for any betrayal, it wasn't unusual for people of their kind to use sex as a way to throw a person off to capture them. He kissed her passionately trying to alleviate her worries. Tonight he wasn't a part of the Weapon X team. No he was just Wade Wilson, the idiot who was risking his life for one more night with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Alright next chapter and all that jazz. I just wanted to say I am going to re-write some of my previous chapters. I am unhappy with the quality of the writing you won't have to re-read them, they will be exactly the same just more snazzy. Also I am reaching the end...ish of this story, at the last chapter could you please review and let me know if you want me to continue it because it is incredibly open ended as I think all stories should be, unless it's the actual end then you need to kill everyone... Anyway just so you know and remember to review I like reviews they make me feel special._

Ana woke the next morning, and watched Wade get dressed. She smiled at him, she didn't want him to go. She was never one for long term relationships but there was something about Wade. He was an idiot, but when it came down to it, he was quick and powerful. He pulled his pants on and he smiled at her, crawling back onto the bed. He brushed her messy hair out of her eye and kissed her.

"Morning sleepy head." He teased, she was so beautiful even when she wasn't wearing any make up. A smile crossed her lips and she lay lazily under him. She was just happy to stare into his warm brown eyes. If there was ever a man who could convince her to settle down it would be Wade.

"Morning Wade." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. He laid next to her stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest. He hoped that his punishment wouldn't be too severe, that everything he worked towards wasn't lost.

"Ana we need to talk." He murmured, his voice was unusually serious. She just snuggled in closer to him.

"What is it?" Wade took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. It could ruin everything, she was coping on her own. She would be able to cope if he didn't tell her but part of him needed to share it with someone. He needed to know someone cared about him.

"Ana. I am sick." He told her honestly. She laughed a little, looking up at him with playful eyes.

"Yes Wade you're incredibly perverted." She teased, going to kiss him on the lips he stopped her.

"I have cancer Ana." She stared at him a moment, her heart stopped. She pulled away from him, staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Ana was stunned she couldn't believe it, her heart began to break. His heart sank as he stared at her, he could see it hit her. The color drained from her face, and he began to feel incredibly guilty.

"I have about a year and half the doctors told me." She got off the bed holding the sheet to cover her body. She put her hand to her head. Everything seemed to melt away, this had to be a cruel joke. The feeling she had during her escape in Nigeria washed over her and her heart felt like it had disintegrated. Everything was falling down around her.

"Were you going to leave and not tell me?" She asked in disbelief running her hand through her disheveled hair. Both Wade and Ana were torn their lives were antithetical to romance, but they felt very strongly for one another. Ana found a man who would care for her no matter what, and Ana was the woman who would make Wade settle down.

"I didn't want to worry you." He defended getting up off of the bed. Wade walked towards her, she backed away from him a few steps.

"How could you not tell me!" She shouted as she did things began to shake violently. Her emotions were getting out of control. Her ability to control her telekinesis was deteriorating, if she didn't calm down she could destroy her entire apartment.

"Ana, you need to calm down." He was worried that she could accidentally kill him, or herself.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She screamed, causing the lamp to slam against the wall. "Are you getting treatment?"

"I will, don't worry, I will do everything in my power to fight this, but until I am better, I can't subject you to this." Wade told her solemnly, she fell to her knees and she began to scream, everything in her room began to swirl around and Wade crouched down putting his hand on her back. Pulling her into his arms she began to cry. The room shook, he slowly calmed her down as she lay draped in the white sheet.

"Go." She whimpered, Wade's heart broke as he stood up. She didn't look at him her body shaking with sorrow. "The sooner you leave the sooner you will come back." Her voice sounding both despondent and hopeful. He put on his shirt and gathered his things and left. The sound of the door was like being locked in a cell. Her world crashed around her, it was one thing to know Wade couldn't see her cause it would mean ending her life. It was another to come and tell her she might never see him again. That any chance she had to see exactly how she felt about him was torn from her. She let out a pained scream and everything that had been in the air fell a loud crash.

It was hard to leave her there, but it was for the better. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to be able to live her life. He would do everything in his power to make sure neither Victor nor Stryker got her. She would never be in danger so long as he lived. He would try and protect her until his dying day. Which may come sooner or later he didn't know, he had defied orders and Styker was obsessed with his work. He made it clear that she had to die. Wade told himself he would tell him, that he tried to kill her but her mutation prevented the completion of his mission. He walked slowly out of the apartment building and on to the cold street.

"Was she good?" Zero inquired his voice laced with condescension and hatred. Wade glanced at Zero with dark eyes and grabbed him slamming him against the wall and getting right into his face. The idea of Zero insulting her like she was nothing more than a hooker, enraged Wade.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Wade snarled debating taking his sword and running it through his team mate.

"Don't be stupid Wade, you do want to live to see her again right?" A voice growled from behind him, it was dark and guttural. Wade didn't need telepathy to know who was behind him. Victor's presence was unmistakable to anyone who he chose to reveal it too, it was like a dark cloud looming over you, and the fear of your worst nightmare sneaking up behind you. The predator's presence force Wade to let Zero go, and turn to the man who stood only a few inches over him.

"Touch her Victor and I swear I will gut you." Wade growled his voice was meeting Victor's both men seemed to be engulfed in anger and pain. Their desires meeting, and both wanting nothing more than torture and kill the man before him.

"Really?" Victor chuckled confidently, "I will rip her spine from her body if you try."

"Enough both of you, Stryker wants us back. We leave now." Zero growled angrily ignoring the present danger getting between the two men. Victor smirked turning his back on Wade, completely confident in his abilities. Completely content to wait till Wade snapped and attacked him, so he could rip his still beating heart from his chest. Wade looked back and sighed deeply, he hoped that he could prevent poor Ana anymore trouble. She needed to be left out of this, he would do anything in his power to ensure that the beautiful girl he love so much would be spared.

Ana got up one morning pulling herself out of her bed, she groggily rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes. For a moment she looked out her window and she had completely forgotten all the horrible things she felt. It all came rushing back to her, and a heavy feeling fell over her chest. It was going to be another terrible day she knew it, at least that is how it felt, a deep breath to calm her heart, it only helped a little. Walking through her apartment she wandered into her kitchen her feet dragging on the honey coloured wood floors.

She pulled open her fridge door and pulled out the small jug of milk and placed it on the counter, shuffling over to cupboards near the sink she grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl she pulled a spoon out of the drawer and poked at her food. She looked down at it, the stark white milk and the warm brown flakes didn't seem very appealing today. It hadn't been very appealing for the past few months. Forcing herself to eat a few bites she grew frustrated with herself. How could she eat? Why couldn't she eat? Her emotions were so all over the place she never knew how she was going to react to anything anymore. Tossing the glass bowl into the sink it cracked and she slammed her hand on the counter with a loud bang.

"Stupid. Stupid girl." She whispered to herself trying to pull herself together. Ana had been trying for a long time to get herself out of this hole, it was like it was eating her alive. Everything she loved had slipped through her fingers, she would never have the life she dreamed of. Looking over her shoulder at her microwave and cursed to herself she was going to be late. Pushing off the counter she rushed to the bathroom, quickly stripping down she stepped into the shower and began to wash herself. Her mind ran through everything that had happened to her; the mission, her life in Russia and she felt the tears begin to fall. Everything she ever wanted was falling away from her she'd never be home, she'd be alone for the rest of her life.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel. Rushing towards the bedroom grabbing a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Tossing the towel on the bed she, grabbed her keys and ran to the door, slipping on a pair of black heels. Leaving her apartment, she quickly locked the door and began to walk down the hall her shoes making a hallow clicking sound with each step. As she pushed the elevator button she wished desperately that Victor had snapped her neck in Nigeria or that Mikhail Ursus her old team mate had come to finish her off so she wouldn't say anything. The doors opened and she stepped in, her body felt numb, like there was no life left in it. She pushed the ground floor button and waited. Leaving her building she went to work, the walk felt like forever.

She was exhausted, work had felt like it lasted years as opposed to hours leaving her mentally dead. After Wade had left her powers had been going crazy, she no longer had the emotional stability to control them. When she was sleeping she would wake to find things floating, while she was working she could hear everyone's thoughts. Going outside was a chore, she just couldn't handle it. She got to the front door of her building and tried to get her key in. Attempt after attempt made her anger rise and she let out a growl of frustration and the door flew off its hinges. It lay flat on the floor in front of her, and it seemed to mock her. It screamed at her of her failure. Her failure to keep her emotions under control. Her failure to complete her mission and her failure maintain a professional distance from her targets.

"Stupid girl, ten years of training and you blow the fucking door off its hinges." She snarled to herself. Walking over the door she made her way up the stairs, each step felt like she was inching closer to hell. Her mind was hazy and she had a throbbing headache. All the voices of her neighbors was clouding her perception. With a deep sigh she got to her floor each step came unsteadily she was trying her hardest to keep her telekinesis under control, she didn't want to out herself as a mutant. Placing her hand on her door frame she focused all her energy on unlocking it. She pushed open the door and walked down the hall. Slipping inside she flicked on the light next to the door and a gasp escaped her lips. Ana froze looking at the billowing figure before her. Her heart sinking, she fell to her knees. Maybe now she would finally have relief, her pain and anguish could leave her body and peace would overtake her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Ok so I am going to be starting Uni the week after next so I have decided just in case the next two weeks is super busy and I forget I will upload another chapter to this story, mostly cause I want show you what happens next. Also I am a little addicted to rewriting my chapters so I worked really hard on this one, it hadn't been sitting right with me. So I rearranged it, added stuff, took stuff out anyway here is the big twisty fun bit. :DDDDD_

Ana stayed a sunken figure on the ground. She didn't want to move, she just wanted it to be quick, and painless. Her heart broke and felt relieved at the same time. She wanted to live to see Wade get better, but she knew that the odds were against him. He would slip out of hands just like going home to Russia did. Just like seeing her family did. She would be alone, unable to start a relationship with anyone, for fear that her past would come back to hurt her. To hurt the person she loved.

"Victor." She whispered, she didn't look at him, she didn't want to see his face. She didn't feel bad for betraying his trust but she part of her felt shame fall over her. She couldn't explain it, she had never felt this way about her job before. Ana just wanted him to take his anger out on her, she wanted to feel that pain, to her it would finally be the realization of the emotional and psychological pain she had been living with.

He didn't respond at first, he didn't even move. Victor stared at her, he didn't know what to think of the girl before him. She was so different than he remembered. This wasn't the same girl who threatened to shoot him, this was a pathetic ghost of the power and presence she used to have. Before him lay a sniveling weepy little girl, who's doll house had been smashed. He was hoping to find the powerful defiant woman who had left him. Extracting his revenge wouldn't be as sweet now knowing she had already destroyed by Wade.

"Morgana Neely" He mused as he watched her carefully. She didn't respond, it was never about him. It was for her country, it was for her family. Ana was always told that the States were trying to destroy her homeland. That they were terrorists, she bought into it, she loved her job. Although she still held contempt for the country, some of the men in it were gems. They were the best things about a horrible place.

"Victor just do what you were sent here to do." She begged hoping it would be swift and painless. Victor growled he didn't like her like this, he wanted her to fight. He didn't want her to long for death so early. Part of him began to dream more of torturing Wade than Ana, and extracting screams of agony from him instead. Victor was a cruel being but something about the girl in front of him made him feel Wade had been too cruel. That he had committed an act that even Victor would have never done. He swiftly moved over to where she sat grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. Grabbing her throat and holding her up, her once sparkling eyes were broken and dull.

"Was he worth it? Was it worth it?" Snarled Victor his eyes were hard and dark. Throwing her on the he floor he slammed the door. She lay there for a moment the pain surging through her body. And her heart felt a strange calmness flow through it, as she gasped for air. Trying to push through the pain that radiated from all over her body.

"Victor..." She whispered softly her eyes closed.

"You were mine!" Victor shouted grabbing her again, he smashed her against the wall. He ignored the groans of true pain, he wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him. He didn't like it when people betrayed him, she was his. She would learn her lesson for wandering off with his brother. He had watched her, whenever he could he knew what a pathetic excuse for life she had become. All his work had been done for him and it infuriated him.

"I was doing my job." She said weakly, she started to get up. He smirked evilly as he grabbed her by the throat. Part of him knew that was the only reason he did it, while he was never a romantic he could read people incredibly well. It wasn't something he liked to advertise, but he knew as soon as she saw him. That part of her was glad he was there, and was ashamed. As his thoughts flowed through his manipulative mind a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"You know the difference between me and Wade?" His voice was so dark and murderous, she prayed this was her last moment. While he obviously could kill her, deep inside Victor it wouldn't satisfy him. A part of him wanted to watch the blood drip from her body and watch the light in her eyes dim as the life drifted from her body. The part of him, as he stared at her wanted to rip Wade apart, to make him feel the pain that was evident on Ana's face.

"What?" Her voice was hollow and hoarse. Victor was probably going to tell her that Wade was too merciful and he was going to torture her until he drained every last scream from her body.

"Nothing can kill me. Not you. Not Wade. Nothing." He said firmly looking at her straight in the eyes. She froze as his words hit her like a ton of bricks. Victor was incredibly powerful, and it was true as far as she knew nothing could kill him. She remembered how he made her felt, how his touch, voice and presence would make her melt. Wade was different, he was protecting her. Wasn't he? Maybe she was wrong maybe it was to use against her, maybe this was a way to disarm her so Victor could finish her off. Tears streamed down her face and Ana couldn't help but feel stupid.

"I should kill you. I want to make you feel hopeless and desperate but it appears Wade has already done that." Victor's voice dripped with hatred and disappointment. Ana's lip trembled staring not Victor's eyes, the lack of fear or defiance made this pointless. He hadn't been sent by Stryker he came of his own free will.

"So did he treat you right? Did he make you feel good?" Victor continued his voice dripping with disdain and vitriol. More tears streamed down Ana's face as she looked into Victor's eyes and Victor hissed barring his fangs at her. He couldn't believe that she would have picked that loser over him. Sure he was an animal, he would knock her around a bit but while he knew the trauma physical attacks could do, he also knew how much more painful a psychological attack was. Wade had destroyed a perfectly good mind, and degraded a powerful woman to a whimpering little girl.

"Such a powerful woman needs a powerful man." Victor growled into her ear, his hot breath against her neck. As the tears had fallen she had thought about what Victor said. Everything was jumbled up into her head, she knew Wade was still part of the Weapon X program, maybe sleeping with her was a way to destabilize her. On the other hand Victor was also still part of the team, and his words couldn't be trusted either.

"I remember how much you screamed, how you'd beg for more. You love it when I touch you, when I am near you." Victor whispered into her ear, and between the tears and sadness. Ana could feel her body ignite with his words, part of her longed to feel alive. To feel the blood pump through her veins like it used to, to feel a rush.

"Put me down." She said, her voice finding its firmness. He smirked squeezing her neck more firmly, he began to cut off the flow of air. She could feel her adrenaline rising in her body, her heart which had felt frozen and lifeless began to thaw. The warmth the excitement slowly spread through her veins as she gasped for air. Victor watched carefully, feeling her nails scratch at his skin, he smiled.

Victor wanted to snap her out of her pathetic state. Wade had broken her heart so he could feel like someone cared. While Victor knew part of her was addicted to that animal in him. Even if she abandoned him, he still craved that validation. That animal was important to her, he wasn't just a monster in her eyes, somewhere in her he was something else. He was important, he had only ever been important to two people, and now he had her.

"Victor." She gasped her eyes were gaining some spark back. Victor continued to tighten his grip, he would pull Ana from that dark place and show her that she was more than an emotional plaything. He would show her what she could be, that she deserved strength. True strength.

"What you gonna actually fight me?" His voice was filled with amusement as he tightened his grip again. She could feel the fire filling her, it has spread slowly, heating her cold spirit until it smoldered inside her like a red hot coal. She couldn't feel her lungs her head was swirling and things were fading in and out. Her hands grasped desperately to his wrist and closed her eyes.

"Where is the real Ana? The girl who loves to fear me." Her eyes shot open she stared into his, they seemed to be lit with a raging fire. Victor could barely respond as he was thrown through her bedroom door. She stayed floating in the air before him, her hands out to her sides as she stared down at him. The apartment began to shake and her possessions began to fly around her. Victor looked up to the beautiful fiery red head levitating before him. Picking himself off the ground he stood before her as she lowered herself to his height.

"That's my girl." Victor said smirking, grabbing her head he pressed his lips to her's. His other arm snaked around her waist pulling her close. Her body began to relax into his arms, everything calmed and she went limp in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him close the feeling of his touch ignited such a fire in her, she liked the feeling of this power flowing through her. He brought out such a dark side in her, now it wasn't just lust, he wanted her to abuse her power. To show it off.

Carrying her over to her couch he dropped her on it with an evil smirk on his face. She smiled back, grabbing his coat she pulled him to her. Part of her still ached for Wade, she wanted him better, she wanted him to be with her always but he would leave her, if not voluntarily then he would die. And she would be forced to watch. Victor was offering her a partner in crime someone who couldn't leave her all alone, that his obsession with her would keep him with her. She pulled his coat off him and it fell carelessly next to the couch.

Their lips caught in a fiery savage kiss, she felt all that desire pool between her legs. Her heart was racing it felt like it could break from her chest. Victor pulled at her white cotton tank top his hand playing with the bottom hem. Ana's moans and whimpers were all he wanted to hear, while she wasn't scared something about her power he found attractive. He would show her how angry he was at her for abandoning him, and shooting him in the head. That her power was nothing to him, and he knew how much she loves when he forced her to do things.

"Victor." She gasped, pulling away she stared into his eyes. He smirked looking down at her body he licked his lips and pulled her tank top off. It tickled as the soft cotton caressed her skin, Ana raised her hips desperately trying to meet Victor's. He ran his rough hand up her side up to her pretty little neck. She was a sumptuous treat, the smell of her sweet skin made him want to linger and enjoy her more. She ran her hands through his hair and smirked as she ripped his shirt open with her mind. Victor raised his eyebrow as she ran her tiny hands down his ripped chest. God her touch felt good, it made him want to embrace the animal and ravage her right there.

"What do you want?" He growled his claw slicing her pretty little flesh. The blood trickled down her stomach and she moaned loudly. A loud knock on the door made Victor snarl who was daring to interrupt him. Ana pushed Victor back and gave him a regretful smile, pressing her lips to his she sighed.

"Victor you should go." Victor was beyond livid, he wanted to rip her throat out. Without a word he stood up and grabbed his coat. As he was about to leave the way he came in, through her window but she ran over and grabbed him. Kissing him passionately she nibbled his lower lip making him pull her closer.

"I will finish this." He told her gruffly, ducking out of the window and dropping off the building. She leaned against the window, her jeans were damp and she couldn't get his touch out of her head. For all his faults she couldn't help but want to be near him, he may hurt her but she always felt good around him. She rushed to the door, pulling it open she found a man sitting in a wheel chair. He was older, balding and he had a serious look on his face. She blinked and looked down at herself, she was still only in her bra and jeans.

"Hi, uh one second." She said rushing to her couch she picked up her tank top she quickly put it on. The man wheeled himself in, and she could feel his eyes on her. She turned on her heel and stared at him in the eye. Her home was a mess from Victor's visit, and it was apparent that the man was not surprised.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded crossing her arms across her chest. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other. Victor's habits had invaded her mind, their small play date made her feel dark and powerful, she wanted to revel in his darkest parts.

"I am Charles Xavier and I have a favor to ask of you." He replied his voice was firm, calm and caring. She rolled her eyes and began to clean up her apartment, she wasn't really in the mood to do a favor.

"A favor?" She laughed sarcastically before glaring at the crippled man before her.

"Yes. I need your help to save a group of mutants." Her body froze and she shook her head, she wasn't going to do that kind of thing anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Ana growled to herself as she stood staring down at the bald man in front of her. Her heart felt hard and cold in her chest, she knew what he was asking for, and the gravity of the request. She couldn't do it, she refused to put herself in danger again. The man stared at her with a compassionate look she hadn't seen in years, no one in her profession showed compassion, it was a weakness. It got people killed. Her teeth clenched uncontrollably and she crossed her arms.

"I am not in that business anymore, but if you want I can make you a drink." She replied keeping her face blank. The man just watched her, and he could see the trepidation in her eyes.

"I really do need your help, you are the only one who can do this. You have previous experience with-" The man explained with an earnest tone, his hands moving smoothly through the air.

"Listen, I don't know what you've heard but I am not that girl anymore. I just want to live a normal life."

"Please, there are children involved they are being tortured as we speak." Turning on her heel Ana looked down at her bare feet and walked into her kitchen. She heard the door close and the man wheeled himself into her kitchen.

"Who are you anyway? What government agency do you work for?" She snapped as she stuck her head into her refrigerator. Her eyes glanced over the tiny amount of food in her fridge she pulled out an apple and closed the fridge door.

"I do not work for the government. My name is Charles Xavier, I run a school for gifted children." Xavier explained folding his hands in his lap. Ana took a bite out of her apple and leaned against the counter her mind was running through everything that could possibly be happening. It was imperative she be the one calling the shots in this situation, it could be a trap. Taking another bite out of her apple she stared hard into his eyes, her mind penetrating his. She sifted through his memories and thoughts to find any deceit.

"Are you finished going through my mind?" Xavier asked with a calm and patient voice. The question was like a slap and it shocked her out of his mind. Narrowing her eyes she stared at him with deep suspicion and curiosity.

"I wasn't doing anything, you were just feeling a little light headed." She replied flexing her mental muscle again in an attempt to cover her tracks. Charles' eyebrow raised ever so slightly and Ana watched him carefully.

_"I am like you Ana. I am a telepath, did you see everything you needed to?" _ His voice echoed in her mind and her face fell into a deathly serious expression. This was an entirely new game now, it was obvious he was a powerful telepath if her powers were useless on him. Another crunch of her apple and Ana tossed the core away and she swallowed.

"Look this conversation is pointless I am not going to help you. I don't care what I saw in your mind." She answered her voice hard and cold. This was not really up for discussion, she was done. Done with sneaking around. Done with the lies and betrayal. Her life of lies and deceit had gotten her tossed out of her homeland and away from her family she was done.

"Ana, I know about your past. You were just like them, I know what the Russians did to people like us." Xavier explained his voice slowly filling with urgency. She shook her head she didn't want to talk about that, it was a horrible time. A time that should never be spoken of again.

"And what do you know?" She challenged with a dark angry voice. Her eyes burning with a hatred and hurt Xavier had seen only once before.

"I know that you were young when you acquired your powers, you've had them all your life. You hid them when the Soviets began rounding up people like you, but every day your family worried you would be taken away. You joined the army, you worked hard to become the spy you are. You lived in fear of being found out, and being tortured like those poor souls."

"Enough!" Ana shouted she found her body burning with a hatred and a rage she had never known. "You do not know what it was like there, do not try and convince me it's the same. It's not my job to protect those people."

"Ana, you have to help, it will be your chance to redeem yourself." Xavier replied his eyes compassionate and understanding. She glared at him, something about him made her skin crawl it was like he wasn't telling her everything.

"I do not need to redeem myself, I am not what you think I am, you pathetic old man." She snarled with a voice that was so cold it hit Xavier to the bone. She began walking into her living room picking up some of the things that had fallen on the floor earlier.

"Please, Your friend Wade. He's there too."

"Yes, he works for Stryker."

"He's sick, do you really think he will be of any use soon?" Ana froze for only a moment and shook the idea from her head. She continued to clean, Xavier raised his head noticing her hesitancy and knew that Wade was the ticket to gain her allegiance.

"Ana, they are doing medical tests on those mutants. You know why you were sent there. You know what they will do to him." Xavier continued his voice was grim and she kept her back to him. Her mind rushed through all the pain, and suffering she had gone through. How her body, during some of those tests felt like it would rip itself apart molecule by molecule. She remembered the bodies that were dragged out, she remembered the smell of latex gloves that the doctor wore. Her body shuddered.

"He can't be the weapon you're speaking of." She answered turning to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why not?"

"He has no powers, he's practically human. No one has tried to make a human into a mutant. It's never been done before. I have more confidence that other members are the man you are talking about."

"He told you he would get treatment didn't he?" Xavier asked leaning back in his chair and staring at her deeply.

"There is no way, you can't cure cancer with mutant abilities, there's no-" She paused and thought about what Xavier was saying. "Victor."

Her voice was just a whisper and she felt her cold heart melt as she realized what Wade had meant. She ignored Xavier and began to mumble to herself, she had to save him before he did something he would never be able to undo. Xavier watched her as she left her living room and entered her bedroom. Ana began gathering up her things, throwing them into a backpack she rushed around frantically.

"Ana." She heard the man call from her living room. She continued to ignore him, and walked around her room desperate to get on the move. He called her again this time he had wheeled himself into the doorway of her room, blocking her escape.

"What do you want, I need to go stop him." Ana growled her voice was filled with frustration and desperation.

"I can help you save him, but I need your help in return." Xavier told her with a firm voice, and she glared at him.

"I don't need your help, I know where I am going." She snarled her voice was harsh. How dare this man demand her help. How dare he try and use her sick love against her. How dare he do any of this to her. He was lucky she didn't express her anger on his weak crippled body.

"This isn't something Stryker or your friend will just give up."

"They are no match for me."

"You will need my help Ana."

"For what?" Her blood was boiling, her face was flush. She could feel a warmth all over her body, she was burning with rage. All she wanted to do was hit this pathetic manipulative man.

"I have a machine, I can find out where he is. I can tell you how many people are there, and what has happened to Wade." Ana narrowed her eyes as Xavier spoke, this must have been some machine.

"What kind of machine does all that?" She asked suspiciously her distrust growing with each word.

"It is called Cerebro. It allows my telepathic abilities to reach farther." Ana began to pace her room, debating if this was a good idea or not. If this was going to be fruitful or if she was just being used. While he claimed to want to help those poor mutants, she had no idea what he was going to do with them.

"You said you ran a school?" She demanded, and Xavier hid his pleasure. They both knew she was debating whether to join him or not. It was a matter of well placed words, and calming her distrustful spirit.

"Yes, I can assure you I only want what is best for my students. I teach them to control their powers, so they can move on and lead productive lives." He replied choosing his words very carefully.

"Productive lives?" She questioned the suspicion dripping from her voice as she sat down on her bed. Xavier wheeled himself closer to her and nodded.

"Yes, they can stay and teach at my school, or leave get a degree at whichever university they choose and work in the public sector." Ana let these words run through her mind, she had no real choice that machine he had would mean the difference between winning and loosing. Running her hand through her hair she sighed deeply staring at Xavier, he smiled at her.

"I will help you save those children but if you ever use your powers on me again, or use your little machine to find me without my permission ever, I will come after you." She warned her voice deadly serious. Xavier's smile faded and he nodded in agreement, with that she stood up and offered her hand. Charles took it and their deal was made, she felt uncomfortable with her knew arrangement but she needed to find Wade, she needed to know the logistics of the base. All those things would take months for her to find out on her own. This man in front of her promised her all the information she may need.

"Ana I promise we will find Wade and the other mutants. You will finish what you started and end the Weapon X program."

"I don't care about ending the Weapon X program, I can't let Wade go through that torture. I can't let him do that to himself." Ana told the man, turning her back to him she hugged herself and tried to calm her emotions. She could feel the sorrow swelling up in her. Trying to push the images of Wade strapped to a shiny exam table, with tubes running out of him.

"I will do everything in my power to help you save him." Xavier's words were hallow to her, she didn't care about him, or his help. All he wanted was to help Wade, all she needed was to know he was going to be alright, that he wouldn't die feeling the pain she once felt. Her heart began to slow and a tear ran down her cheek. He was such a stupid man for, doing something so reckless.

"Go, I need time to prepare. I need to sort some things out." Ana told her new comrade and with that she sighed sitting on her bed. Xavier watched her carefully and nodded his head, wheeling himself out of the room, he left her to her thoughts. The sound of her front door closing made everything come rushing through her. The tear that had fallen earlier fell, came again this time her tears were like a waterfall, how could Wade be so foolish.

"Nothing is going to hurt, as much as what you have chosen." She whimpered to her lover, her voice echoing in her ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Ana laid on her couch her eyes closed playing with her abilities. If she was about to go head to head with Stryker's pets she wanted to make sure she was in the best shape of her life. Lazily she played with her lamp swirling it around the air, she needed a real challenge. Something worth the effort, twirling lamps, couches and reading people's minds was fine and dandy but she need something big. Something anything to get her powers really pumping, she wasn't going to ask her new _"friend"_ for help. It didn't sit well with her, an outsider to the entire disaster sticking his nose in. What his motive was for saving the mutants had yet to be seen by her, she didn't trust that he was a benevolent telepath. All people were motivated by something, she was motivated by her desire to save Wade from the pain of genetic experimentation. Xavier had played on her emotions, he used her feelings for Wade to gain her help. She would never forget it, and she would call in his favor one day.

The phone began to ring shrilly, making her head turn slightly, it was her good friend. Her mission was about to begin. Part of her hesitated, she was afraid of what she would find in Stryker's base, she was afraid she'd never find Wade that his body would be unable to take the experiments. Sitting up she hovered the phone over to her, with a sigh she picked the receiver.

"Hello?" Ana's voice was lazy, she wanted to be completely professional this time, nothing was going to get into her way. No one was going to side track her.

"Ana, you need to track down an old colleague of yours. James Logan Howlette, find him he will lead you to Stryker." The deep calm voice said on the other end.

"They're still after him huh? Where exactly is he?" Her eyes rolled as the words rolled off her lips. She knew Logan had been in Alberta but the exact location was unknown to her.

"He is in a tiny town two hundred kilometers northwest of Banff." Xavier replied knowingly to her.

"Alright I'll go find him. I can assure you this will be dealt with swiftly. " She explained to him with a calm tone and hung up the phone. Where there was smoke there was fire and if Logan was to be involved, Victor wouldn't be far behind. Victor even with his animal attachment to her wouldn't lead her to Stryker, if not because he loved his job, but because it would lead her to Wade. She understood why, but she couldn't help but hate him for it. He was a man who believed she was his, and anyone who knew animals knew, that they would die before giving up what was theirs. Especially when it involved mating privileges. She got up and threw her hair into a high pony tail. Grabbing an old tattered gray trench coat she slammed her door closed. Doing this meant she was saying good bye to her normal life, good bye to her chance to settle down. As she walked down the hall she took a deep breath, part of her always knew she would never be allowed to be normal.

Her powers made her special when she was a child, they allowed her poor family to accumulate more rations during Stalin's reign. People wanted to know if their pregnancy would go to term, if their significant other was cheating on them. All those answers came at a cost. Her family lived fairly well considering the conditions. As she got older it became apparent that her powers would come at a cost, thankfully unlike other it wasn't her life. She spent years hiding, and when the Russian military finally realized the advantages these creatures had, she was one of the first recruited. Also one of the first to receive enhancement. It took a year and a half of misery but when the experiment was finally complete she was able to absorb new mutations, forever making her a target for governments and other contractors. Her life was never going to be normal no matter how much she wished it could be.

She walked through the lobby of her building and made her way to the bus station, her feet carried her though the dark streets of Montreal. A yellow cab rolled up next to her and she glanced over at it, a man smiled from the driver's side.

"Where do you need to go sweetheart?" His slick voice dripped. Ana just looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to take me to Banff." She smiled leaning down next to his driver's side window. The man just smiled back. A glazed look in his eyes she knew that he would do anything she needed him too. Keeping him under her control would be good practice, a real challenge. It took her a few days to get across the country, and while she was tired. It wouldn't be long before she would be able to find Logan. As the taxi driver rolled up to a small hotel, he leaned back and looked at her.

"Alright we're here. Have fun." The man said in a dazed voice. She just smiled and slipped out of the back of the cab. As she walked towards the hotel she pulled open the door. It was small quaint , there was a dark wooden walls, and a little old man stood behind the counter. There were deer heads, and other animals plastered to the walls. A shiver ran down her spine, she never understood taxidermy.

"Hello dear, do you need a room?" The old man greeted happily. She smiled warmly at him, he had white hair, and his face was wrinkled from years of smiling and it warmed her heart. She didn't want to take advantage of the sweet old man.

"Yes please. If you don't mind."

"It's a hundred dollars a night. I will need some identification, and a your signature here." The man produced a small form, that required her name and signature. She produced a false identification signed the form.

"Thank you Ms. Romanov. Your room is number 304."

"No thank you." She replied smiling taking the key from man. She walked up the staircase and into the hall. The doors were painted a forest green, with golden numbers on them. As she walked down the hall she came to her door. Placing the key into her door she opened the door and walked inside, with a gasp she looked up to see a man standing in her room.

"Jesus, Victor do you have to lurk? Couldn't you just knock like normal men?" She growled glaring at the man before her.

"You shouldn't be here Ana." His voice was firm and he stood unmoving from the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I am assuming your going to try and talk me out of ending your fun right?" Ana growled placing a hand on her hip.

"It's not my only reason for being here little girl." He growled walking towards her she raised her head to look him in the eye. "I believe I have things to finish."

Ana couldn't help but smirk at Victor, to think he could come here to force her to ship off.

"Don't be so hasty Mr. Creed. I am here for one thing and that is to find your brother. You can either get out of my way or I will remove you." Her voice was colder than he remembered, but it just made him smile. It was cute that she thought she could remove him from her path. While he had been instructed to ensure that her advancement had been stalled, he was going to do things his way. Stryker never specified how he was to keep her occupied.

"Really now? I don't think you really want to remove me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close against his chest.

"Let me go, I am here on business."

"Well let's mix business with pleasure." Victor growled into her ear his hot breath tickled her neck. "I want to hear you under me."

She could feel Victor's warm body against her's, and she bit her bottom lip. Victor's hand left her arm and snaked around her waist. She growled to herself and glared at him.

"Victor I am not here to play games. You are going to tell me what you know." Victor just laughed as the words glided into his ear.

"And what are you going to do if I don't hmm? Toss me around throw me out the window? I will last longer than your powers will."

"Fine." She snarled pushing him off of her she glared into his eyes. With a laugh Victor shoved her on the bed, a wicked smile on his face.

"See I have spent those years apart from you making sure that your powers wouldn't work on me, it's taken a lot of time but you're not getting anything from me." She stared up at him with big eyes as she realized her powers of telepathy would be useless against him. His smile made shivers run through her body, those fangs would strike fear in anyone but she could feel a warm grow between her legs. Glaring up at him she grit her teeth angrily, she was going to be in for a long night. Victor wasn't about to leave, and destroying the small hotel seemed cruel.

"So let me guess you're here to keep my occupied." She snarled with a dark glint in her eyes. Victor just continued to smile at her slowly walking towards the bed. He said nothing parting her legs with his he stood between them.

"The best part of this mission will be watching you writhe under me." He growled his deep voice was grating against her nerves. How dare he think he could indulge in her whenever he wished. She was on a mission, nothing not even his dark charms would deter her. Sitting up she felt a ball of fury grow inside her, with her mind she pushed him back his feet dragging on the floor to the door. With the last of her energy she swung the door open with her mind and pushed Victor out. His hand grabbed the frame of the door. His eyes darkening he smirked at her. It was a battle of wills, he knew she was tired, as she pushed him. His claws dug into door frame and he watched her their eyes meeting in a fierce battle. She stood up trying to summon all of her strength but she didn't want to destroy the hotel. That old man, seemed nice, probably with a good family.

As she strained her mind, she could feel her body begin to drain. Her eyes trained on Victor she collapsed to her knees. With a satisfied smile he walked over to her. Ana's chest was heaving and he watched her. The smell of her was sweet and calming. Crouching down he picked her up bridal style , and she glared at him her large breasts rising and falling with each breath. He just chuckled and put her on the bed. Tossing off his coat he closed the door to her room. Walking over to her he crawled on to the bed and smiled down at her.

"You're an asshole." She growled her voice was firm and he just smirked. Running his hand up her side.

"And you enjoy it." He growled into her ear, a shiver went up her spine and she sighed deeply. For a stupid beast he certainly very clever, and with that she decided that it was pointless to try and ignore the chemistry between the two of them. When she saw him in her room, she knew her heart jumped and smiled. His lips smashed on to her's, and a moan erupted from her lips. Even if she wanted to hide the fact she enjoyed his ravenous counters, whenever he touched her she was sure it was completely obvious. Victor extracted the screams, and groans he wanted out of her, from the time their lips touched to the moment he decided to finish. He was glad he was able to satisfy his longing for her sweet body. He knew that the revenge he wanted would soon be extracted from her, and he would enjoy the pleasure of her now. Once her soul had been destroyed he would make sure he was the only thing she could count on.

The sun peeked through the window and Ana could feel a warmth pressed against her back and she blushed slightly remembering her promise to herself and the rough night she had. The grip around her waist tightened and Victor pulled her closer. She rolled on to her back and stared up at him. His eyes were softer than she had ever seen them. A low growl emanated from his throat.

"I have to find your brother Victor." She told him running her hand down his arm. He released her from his grip and stood up. With a smile she looked over Victor's strong muscular body.

"Go look for him, but just know if you go down this road I cannot promise I won't have to kill you." Victor cautioned ignoring the naked woman behind him. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She relished this honesty, and remembered the exhilaration of espionage.

"I am not asking for leniency Victor, but I will finish my mission." The man in front of her turned once his black jeans were on and he smiled at her. They had an understanding, they could relish each others company but knew if it came down to it they would both fight to the death. Victor pulled his shirt on and began to button it. Ana crawled over to the end of the bed, and grabbed Victor's hands pulling them away from the buttons. Running her hands on his chest, they were icy cold against his skin. He watched her button up his shirt and he grit his teeth. He took her hands and held them. She stared up at him and smirked.

"Just remember what I told you." He growled letting go of her hands, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the room slamming the door on his way out. She smiled shaking her head and walked to her bathroom. It was nice to get that out of her system, there was something cathartic about being bad, about sleeping with the enemy. She walked to the tub and turned on the shower, the warm water created steam and she stepped in. It felt nice on her cool skin and she let her body relax.

She finished her shower and stepped out wrapping the dark blue towel around her chest she wiped the mirror and looked at herself. Soon she'd be face to face with Logan again. While they had never been close they were very similar in some ways, both were compelled by compassion to save innocents when on missions. Part of her was nervous because of her connection with Victor, she could only assume the relationship was strained and her romantic relationship could only prove problematic.

Once she had gotten herself ready she took a deep breath to calm her nerves it had been years since she had seen James and was worried it might not go so well. As she prepared herself to leave she tried to calm her nerves. While she couldn't read Victor's mind she knew that he knew where James was. They had probably had an encounter, which she was sure had been devastating. As she walked out of her hotel room she closed the door and locked it. Walking down the hall she just thought about how to explain why she was after Styker, and how she would convince Logan to help her.

As she entered the lobby of the hotel she began to think of a way to get to the small town walking to the front desk she smiled at the old man.

"Hey, do you know of a town two hundred fifty miles north west of here?" She asked curiously placing her hands on the counter.

"Yes I do, it's a small logging town. There is a reserve up there too. Why you heading up there?" The old man asked curiously.

"I have a friend who lives up there. Do you know where I can get a car or a ride up there?" She asked casually.

"Well, we don't have a lot of people going up there. Sorry I don't know anyone who could help you." He replied sincerely.

"Thanks anyway." Ana said walking away from the counter and out the hotel as she walked around the small town she began to think. It was painfully obvious she was going to have to steal a car or brain wash someone. With that she decided to find someone she wouldn't feel too terrible about manipulating. Where could she find such a sleazy person in such a small town? As she walked scanning the minds of people around her to find such a person, she stumbled on a bar. Where better place to find a scumbag?

When she walked in it reeked of cigarette smoke and booze. Looking around the farmers and loggers looked at her. She walked to the bar and sat down on a stool, now it was time to find the perfect victim. As she scanned the men's minds as she turned to the bartender.

"Shot of whiskey please." She ordered with a small smile. The man nodded and grabbed a bottle off the wall and poured her a shoot. Taking the small glass she pounded back the alcohol and slammed it back on the counter. As she did she glanced over at one of the loggers. He wasn't a bad guy but he'd at least have a reason to go to the small town. Hopping off the stool she walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah can you take me to the town two hundred and fifty kilometers northeast of here?"

"You wanna go there? Why? Two guys destroyed the bar and a logging truck crashed into one of the guys. You don't want to go there it's crawling with cops." The logger replied taking a long sip of his beer. Obviously that man wasn't Victor and he was there last night to slow her down. Something happened with Logan and she had to find out what.

"Do you know who was in the fight?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, glad I don't too."

"Thanks anyway." She growled to herself and decided that she better ask Xavier if he knew anything else. He had given her no helpful information, it was old and useless now. Obviously he wasn't as great an information source as he thought he was.


	18. Chapter 18

Ana had walked back to the hotel, it was cool out and she pulled her coat closer to her. Not only was she behind her target but her informant was incompetent. There was one way to handle this, it would have been the way Victor or any other special Ops operative would have got information out of a person. That would not work here. She had to accept the fact he was either deceiving her and go with it until she found the truth or demand answers. While she intended to demand answers from her all knowing friend she was prepared for the continual lies. Missions like this were never black and white, there were always shades of gray. As she pushed open the door she smiled at the old man warmly as she could.

"Did you find someone to take you?" The man asked.

"No but it's fine my friend has made other arrangements to meet me." Ana replied as she walked through the lobby. Her feet quickly hit each step as she jogged up the stairs. She needed to speak with Xavier. Walking down the long hall she reached her room, placing the key in the bronze door knob she opened her door. Closing the door behind her she tossed off her coat onto the bed and grabbed the black telephone. As she dialed the number she sighed deeply cursing the man who would answer the phone. The phone began to ring as she held it to her ear and she could feel the frustration and distaste boil inside her.

"Ana, I am glad to hear from you." His voice rang in her ears as she glared at the dark wooden wall. A disgusting display of power, she thought to herself as she listened to him.

"You could just ask who is calling, I do and I always know." She growled rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am sorry. Have you found Logan?" Xavier inquired his voice as per usual calm and unusually assured. She was going to regret asking for Xavier's help she knew it.

"No, the information you gave me was bad. I arrived too late, Victor had already gotten there." She growled into the phone. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the phone in her hand.

"I apologize, I was sure you'd get to Logan before them."

"Well you're going to have to give me better information then, if you want me to head him off. I have no idea where he is, all I know is Victor wants me to find his brother. Is there something you are not telling me? I want to know why someone so powerful seems to be so inept at his only job." Her words were harsh, but Xavier could understand her frustration. The one she loved was in danger and neither he nor Victor were leading her to him.

"Ana, please I do not mean to give you old information. I have been tracking Logan's movements he seems to be with Styker, I need you to go to Las Vegas. I am sure you can head him off there, you may even gain more information about what is going on."

"More information? I thought I was walking into a genetic experimentation gig. Are you not telling me something? What else is there for me to find out?" She snarled her voice was cold and her patience wearing thin.

"I have told you everything I know Ana. I am not trying to deceive you."

"I have no idea what you're trying to achieve but if I arrive a minute too late to save Wade, I promise I will take a pound of flesh from your crippled ass.." Slamming the phone down she let out a low grumble. For some reason every time she talked to him she found herself hating him even more. Now she had to figure out how to get to Las Vegas and how she was going to head off Logan. Who on earth could possibly be in Vegas that would be the reason for going there. With a deep sigh she had to figure out how to get there, and she had to leave today. Sometimes she wished she was a bad guy. They knew everything, and they just didn't give a fuck. As she stared at the door of her hotel room, she tried to come up with a plan.

"How am I suppose to get to Vegas?" She growled looking over at the window in her room. With a deep sigh she decided she'd go steal a car and drive down there. It would take a while but she had a feeling it was going to take James quite a while to get down there too. As she grabbed her coat she opened the door and closed it lightly. Walking to the lobby she smiled at the old man behind the counter.

"You leaving?" He asked with a smile. Ana nodded and pulled out her wallet. "Two hundred dollars."

"Here you go." She slid two hundred across the counter and smiled at the man.

"Where you off to now?" The man asked curiously as he took the money.

"I gotta find a way to make it Vegas. Needless to say my friend is a bit of a jackass." She replied the frustration evident in her voice.

"Well, I hope you make it there. If you want my son is going into Calgary I could ask him to take you." The old man offered with a smile. Ana's face broke out into a big grin, and she nodded happily.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that." Ana replied her heart warming with appreciation and a deep feeling of care for the old man.

"No worries, he's a farmer. Why don't you have a seat and I will give him a call." The man replied, he wandered into the back of his hotel and Ana sat down on a chair watching the doorway the man disappeared into. She was catching quite a few breaks, she was shocked maybe she'd eventually catch up and maybe just maybe she'd be able to save Wade from his own stupidity. Linking her fingers she began to fidget restlessly her mind lingering on the idea of Wade's torture.

"Miss, he'll be here in a half hour if you like you can go to the diner and grab some food then come back." The man told her with a small smile. She was jolted from her thoughts and smiled half heartedly. Nodding she stood up and thanked him again, and left for the diner. With a ragged breath she pushed the thought of Wade out of her mind, if she dwelled on it too much she'd go crazy. As she dragged her feet up to the small building she pulled open the glass door and stepped inside.

It was small with white checkered floors that looked scuffed and old. The walls were a grungy smoke stained yellow and the booths were covered in ripped orange velveteen. With a grimace she tried to remain pleasant but this place was a shit hole. What could you expect from a tiny logging town? Sliding into a booth she stared out of the window and began to play with the salt shaker. A large woman walked up to her and smacked her gum loudly.

"What can I get you honey?" The waitress asked curiously.

"Cup of coffee and some pancakes please." Ana replied with a small smile. The waitress nodded and walked away scribbling on her pad of paper. Leaning back Ana began to think about how she was going to get to Vegas, she could easily rent a car in Calgary, but she didn't want to have to drive for hours to get there. She wanted some time to settle in and figure out who she was going to meet. As she thought, she noticed the waitress had placed the food in front of her. It smelled so nice and she gently picked up the fork cutting into the pancake she began to devour her breakfast. They melted in her mouth, the sweet taste of the buttermilk and maple syrup just made her body light with a childlike excitement. A soothing feeling came over her, she began to wonder if this how all little American children felt eating pancakes. Once she finished her food she gulped down her coffee quickly and tossed forty dollars on the table. She'd rather overpay than underpay. Walking swiftly out of the diner she stared up at the clear blue sky.

As she walked back to the hotel her feet padded along the cement sidewalk with gentle thuds. She could feel a fear rise from the deepest part of her heart, it came slowly and quickly gain paced. Till it felt like it consumed her. What would she find when she finally did find Wade? Would he even still be alive? When she opened the door to the hotel she faked a smile and looked at the old man. A middle aged man stood next to the counter he turned slowly to look at the girl.

"Miss this is my son Richard, he'll take you into Calgary." The old man assured Ana who just kept the feigned smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Ana told the middle aged man. He wore a dirty blue plaid button up shirt and faded dirty jeans.

"No problem. Come one we better get a move on." Richard replied ignoring the gratitude, and walking passed Ana. She didn't mind his standoffish attitude she didn't really want to chat. She just wanted to get to the airport. Following the man she climbed into the gray truck the man had slipped into. As she did up her seat belt, she settled into her seat. The man revved the engine and began to drive. While she didn't want to chat much, she didn't want to think too much either. He didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes on the gorgeous scenery and the road but switched on the radio turning it up slightly. The twang of guitar filled the car, as a country music station played quietly in the car.

She appreciated the music it was something she could focus on as opposed to the thoughts that swirled in her mind. They plagued her like a violent curse tearing her flesh from her body. Each time she validated them by acknowledging them, it felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. This was a professional job, this wasn't going to bring her back to Russia, and she would never see her family again but she needed to save Wade. He was such a good man, under all of his stupidity was a man of great virtue and love. Something about that appealed to her, he was a good man who did very bad things. It was a long drive, it was at least three hours and by the time they reached Calgary it was the middle of the day. Richard pulled into the city limits and turned to her.

"Where are you going?" His voice wasn't rude or unkind but he was rather gruff.

"The airport please." She replied with a warm voice meeting his gaze for a moment. Richard just nodded and drove on, navigating the streets like an expert. Ana listened to the music and closed her eyes imagining herself dancing to it, and being playful again. Like the night at the bar. She always relished that moment, when she and Wade were dancing. He was so much fun, more fun than she had ever possibly hoped for. Richard pulled up in front of the departures building and parked the car.

"We're here, I hope you arrive safe." Richard replied glancing over at her. Ana smiled and thanked him hopping out of the truck she walked into the departures building and walked right up to the ticket counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The attendant asked with a feigned smile. Ana just smiled and made eye contact with the woman, her smile slowly fading Ana began to speak.

"I need a first class ticket to Las Vegas." As the words fell from her lips the woman began to sort out some paperwork.

"Here you go Miss, Thank you for flying with us." The attendant replied handing Ana a ticket.

"The pleasure was all mine." She replied winking at the woman she walked towards the security gate. As walked she smiled to herself, being a freelance agent gave her so much more freedom. She could do whatever she wanted, she could have whatever she wanted. It was too bad, her own soul was tied to a compassionate morality. She could never be a truly bad guy, she had too much empathy in her. She waited in line as the passengers slowly made their way through the metal detector. Once it was her turn she walked through the metal detector and it remained silent. A security guard waved her through and she walked smoothly through glancing down at her ticket. It read **Gate 40C**, she looked down again to see the departure time, she had thirty minutes to board.

With a sigh she broke into a jog, her eyes scanned the terminal as she passed each gate. There it was twenty feet in front of her. Slowing to a casual walk she regained her composure. Each step she took, she calculated carefully, it was the same with each breath. When she took her place in the line for boarding she relaxed her shoulders and remained emotionless. If anything were to tip of the Americans that she was headed back into their territory she would be hunted down. She had no doubt she was the American kill list. Thankfully it was to her advantage that, the Weapon X program was seemingly less organized than before, or their motives had shifted.

"Hello miss, your boarding pass and passport please." The female flight attendant smiled, her dark chestnut hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Ana handed her the boarding pace and smiled at the woman before she could point out that Ana hadn't given her a passport, Ana invaded her mind. Twisting it so that the woman would ignore the missing document and allow her on the plane.

"Everything in order miss?" Ana asked innocently blocking the view of the other passengers behind her, so they couldn't see she didn't have a passport.

"Yes, Miss Romanov please enjoy your flight." The woman replied in an ever so slightly dazed voice. With a wicked smile Ana walked onto the bridge connecting the terminal with the plane. Her confidence rose as she slipped through the people as her foot touched the plan another welcoming face greeted her.

"Hello!" The second woman chimed. "May I see your ticket?"

"Here."Ana handed her the ticked and an eager look crossed the flight attendant's face.

"Please, let me show you to your seat." The flight attendant replied hurriedly, Ana always traveled comfortable and she loved how good customer service was when you traveled first class. Nodding Ana followed the woman and smiled as she stared at her luxurious seat.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything just push this button." The attendant replied pointing out the button above Ana. Nodding Ana waved her hand, she wanted to rest before her debut back in the United States. It would be dangerous, and she would have to stay on guard ever moment she remained there. Even with her powers, there was no telling who Styker had recruited or how many other of the members of the squad had gained resistance to her powers. Closing her eyes she decided rest would be the best medicine, a fresh mind conquered all.

It had taken her seven hours to get to Las Vegas, to be honest the place kind of amused her. The streets were littered with hookers and con-men. The only people who lived in this desert were people, gamblers, murders and con-men. It was a sinful and deceptive city the perfect place for her to be, everyone could be bought and sold like cattle. It was just a matter of price, or in her case persuasion. As she walked out of the airport she sighed deeply, a big city to be looking for one little mutant. The name of the game was to find Logan, if she could do that she could then convince him to help her save Wade. As she looked around for a taxi, the pay phone several feet away from her began to ring. The annoying cripple was back, he had information. Ana stalked over to the pay phone grabbing the receiver she held it to her ear.

"You better have, good information this time." She snarled into the phone.

"Logan is on his way to Las Vegas, you will intercept him and follow him to Stryker. He's looking for information, go find your team mate John Wraith. He is running a boxing gym now and no longer works for Colonel Stryker." Charles announced trying his hardest to win back her trust.

"Where is his gym?" Ana asked impatiently glaring at the wall beside her. Xavier rattled off some address and Ana shook her head. Finally she could ignore her new puppet master was proving to be useful. Now all she had to do was find John and shake some information out of him. She walked smoothly over to the taxi lane and slipped into a big yellow taxi.

"Take me to 342 Downy Road." She cooed at the driver leaning back and staring out the window of the cab. Ana was finally getting closer to her goal, and she could feel the power she used to wield flowing through her veins again. This was what she was good at, this was what she would always be good at. The man only followed her orders, compelled by his desire to do her bidding. It was warmer than she had expected in Vegas, she would have to obtain some cleaner clothing. Something that would help her blend in more, she looked like she hadn't changed in weeks.

"Driver, take me to a clothing store first please." Ana demanded, it was becoming dark out, she needed to make an entrance. The best way to keep your targets compliant was to appear god-like, and her exit from the team definitely made her appear incredibly powerful. Now it was time to keep that image of deadly perfection up. The cab driver pulled up next to a very fancy store and leaned back to look at her.

"Is this what you were looking for?" The man smiled, his teeth were yellow and his breath smelled of cigars and meat. Holding in her gag reflex she smiled nodding.

"Stay here. Do not move from this spot. I will be back in a little bit." Ana growled firmly, and with a smile slipped out of the cab. Walking quickly into the store she smiled, the smell of expensive perfume and money filled her nostrils. How wonderful her little spree was going to be, as she looked through the store and smiled as she ran her fingers over a cotton cashmere boat neck shirt. A nice gray that would blend in perfectly in the darkness, sliding it off the hanger she felt someone approach her.

"Miss may I help you, you seem to be lost." A high pitched voice drawled distastefully behind her. Ana smiled innocently and turned to look at the sales associate.

"No, I am finding everything I need. Go to the back and make some coffee." Ana commanded with a sickeningly sweet voice. The woman only nodded wandering off into the back of the store. Once the girl was gone and proceeded to really test the limits of her abilities. With all of her might she though of herself and everything she touched as invisible, grabbing a from behind the counter she began to fill it with beautiful clothing, dresses, pants, and shirts. As she grabbed the gray shirt she admired, she quickly snatched up a pair of pants and slipped into a dressing room. She stripped off her dirty disgusting clothes and slipped into her soft, rich new clothing. Picking up her bag she revealed herself once more, and willed the sales associate out. Appearing Ana smiled again at the prissy woman, taking a good look at her, she was caked in make up, and wearing a black designer day dress.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked sleepily.

"Stand behind the counter and smile." Ana smirked, it was fun to play with people. She could act out any scene she wanted to. Any scene. All for her own amusement. With a small laugh she turned on her heel and listened to the empty words of sales associate. Pushing the door open she felt a sensation of pride wash over her. The feeling of power she got from her powers, from using them was something she had never admitted she missed, but she did. She missed the control, she missed the exhilaration of forcing people to do as she said. It was a game of chess and right now she was determined to win her game, nothing could stand in her way. She was the queen she could move anyway she wanted, and in the next few moves she was going to put Stryker into check mate.

"Alright to 342 Downy road. Step on it." Ana commanded as she slipped back into the cab. The driver started the car and drove aggressively through the crowded streets. Ana relaxed happily in the back of the cab watching the bright lights, dancing on the glass of the windows. Her eyes widened as she looked at the crowded sidewalks, it was so strange it was such a hot bed of crime and insanity. It was so strange yet so familiar to her. It was like looking back on her life and Vegas was a manifestation of cruel minds luring sheep to slaughter. Just as she had been, by the Russian and American governments. The lights began to fade away as the drove away from the strip, and it wasn't long before the cab came to a stop.

"We are here miss." The cabby droned and she smirked as she could feel John's presence inside the gym. .

"You are done, go find a paying customer." She commanded as she stepped out of the taxi. Walking up she looked at the gym, it was a bit hobbled but it was definitely Wraith's place. The paint was faded and chipped on the outside of the building. It belong in the slum it was in. The cabs wheels made a crunching sound on the side walk and she smiled. Stepping into the shadows she called John out with her mind. She planted the thought that he had heard something inside, and as she watched the locked doors of the gym she smiled her blue green eyes gleaming with mischief. The doors opened and Wraith stepped out turning into the alley. Just before the door closed she caught the door with her mind leaving it open by a quarter of an inch. Quickly running to the door she slipped inside.

It was dark and everything appeared to be just as haggard as the outside of the building. It smelled like a dirty sock, dripping in sweat and filth. Every machine was neatly spaced out, but the punching bags were ripped and patched with duct tape. A giant fight poster graced the wall behind the ring. With a quick jog she ran to the stairs that were adjacent to her, each step she touched as lightly as she could as to not make a sound. Telekinesis had so many uses like allowing her to hover centimeters from the step and allowing her to move with out a sound. Once she reached the top of the stairs she carefully opened the door to John's office and looked around.

It was quite lavish, he had been making good money as a fight trainer. A blue light emanated from the aquarium the rested against the wall parallel to her. As she walked towards the huge decorative desk in the middle of the room she noticed the bight lights that spelled out the word Spectre. While even these lights didn't really cast much light on the room she smiled. It reminded her perfectly of Wraith's mind. She had missed his company a good southern gentlemen, with a heart of gold and a list of sins a mile long. Sliding into the large worn red leather chair she grabbed the beer her old team mate had been drinking and took a long swig. The sweet mild flavor of the beer tantalized her tongue but she couldn't help think that he would have been much better off with some strong vodka. Swinging the chair so the back of the chair was facing the door she continued to drink the beer.

"Victor, don't think you can come in here and scare me. I promise I wont be the one leaving in a body bag." The warm southern drawl of John's voice danced into Ana's ear like a sultry and passionate tango. A playful smile crossed her face and she spun the chair back around. Her blue green eyes meeting Wraith's deep brown ones. She could see the relief on his face as he saw her face. Placing the now empty beer bottle on the desk she leaned back in his chair putting her feet on the desk.

"Ana?" Wraith questioned suspiciously and Ana just stared back with a blank face.

"Yes, aren't you glad it isn't Victor?"

"What are you doing here?" Wraith demanded glaring at the small woman who had taken his spot behind his desk.

"I am here for information, and since you obviously abandoned Stryker maybe we should start there." Ana replied with a cool and slick voice.

"Who exactly are you collecting information for?" Wraith asked his seemingly more at ease. As she watched him move towards his desk, she noticed him relax with each step.

"Myself, I have some concerns about what Stryker is up to. Look, I need to know _exactly_ what he is up to and where he is."

"I am not sure I have the answers you want Ana. What do you want to know?"

"What happened to Wade when I left?" Wraith smirked slightly and leaned back against the wall he was leaning against.

"So it was true. You two did have a thing in France."

"Let's stay on topic please, I don't have time for sordid details." John just laughed a dirty smile crossing his face.

"We were all angry that you betrayed us, that you lied to us. Wade, I think he took it harder than even Victor did. He and Victor would fight regularly, it could be about nothing but he almost always came close to loosing his life."

"Not interesting, what does Stryker plan to do with the mutants he's capturing?" Ana waved her hand and pulling her feet off the table she leaned forward.

"You know about that?" Wraith asked a shame falling over him like a storm on a tiny ship. It seemed to a blight on his psyche.

"I know a lot of things. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Fred might but he's gone home."

"When Logan finds you, tell him I know where Victor is." Ana stood readying herself to leave, John stood up and raised his head slightly.

"You know that little power of yours is really creepy."

"You'd be amazed what I can do, Africa was only the tip of the ice burg. When I find Stryker I am going to bleed him dry."

"Are you going back to Russia?"

"No. I can never go back. I will never see my family again. That isn't why I am doing this."

"Why are you?"

"I was hired to end this. To save the people Stryker has captured." Ana began to walk out of the office and she could feel Wraith's eyes on her.

"When is Jimmy coming?"

"No idea, just remember to tell him. He will lead me to Stryker."

"Why can't you just find him on your own?"

"My powers don't effect Victor. I tried already."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, Chinese takes up a lot of my time. Anyway here is the next chapter. I think my previous writing is atrocious so I will be re-posting all of the chapters up to chapter 12 I believe. I am up to seven thus far, so I will probably do all my re-posting this weekend if I can.

Ana lay on her filthy bed, she had spent many days in her lifetime on more disgusting objects but this one was probably in the top ten. With a deep sigh she got up and walked toward the blinds, pushing them away from the window ever so slightly. She was waiting patiently for Logan. She knew that Wraith wouldn't let her down and would send the man right to her. As she glanced around the parking lot she sighed deeply for someone who was on a fact finding mission he sure was taking his time getting there. Granted he didn't seem like an intelligence officer, or special ops. While Logan was a good man, and she admired his noble nature, he wasn't quite as cunning or bright as his brother.

Victor had proven time and time again that he could successfully break into homes, or government facilities. To hide his tracks and used psychological warfare with such skill it scared even her sometimes. Logan, he was a fighter. You him put into a battle to win, he's good at fighting and his battle strategy wasn't too bad. She could see him being a general, granted he would never take such a position. With her thoughts drifting out of her head she sat down on the bed and turned on the tiny TV. If there was nothing else to do but wait she'd be happy to just that.

Ana began to yawn, it was getting really late and Logan hadn't shown up. With her arms over her head she stretched and lay back the TV playing softly. As she drifted to sleep and relaxed and let the voices on the TV soothe her to sleep. It wasn't until she felt someone grab her that she woke up. Startled she flung the person off of her and the rest of the room began to float as well.

"Hey, Ana relax." A voice coaxed and she suddenly realized who was there. A quick and rough exhale and all the items in the room gently touched back to the ground. Looking over to her two guests she smiled, happy that she hadn't been caught by the CIA, or Stryker. Wraith smiled uneasily and looked over at Logan. Her eyes followed and fell on the Canadian, he still had all his facial hair, and he looked really annoyed.

"Thank you Wraith, I am glad you brought him here." Ana replied to Wraith her nerves slowly rebuilding.

"What exactly do you know?" Logan growled angrily, and stared at her with cold eyes. She furrowed her brow and began to probe his mind. Before she could get very far Logan grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Get out of my head."

"Alright alright, Jesus." She shouted back pushing Logan off of her. Rubbing her neck she scowled at the man in front of her.

"Tell him what you know." Wraith said with a firm voice, he was unsure now what team she was playing for.

"Alright look, I have reason to believe they are creating super soldiers. They are collecting mutants to do genetic tests on. Now what happened to you Logan, I was too late to warn you about Stryker."

"What do you know about Victor?" Logan snarled and his claws came out. Wide eyed, Ana gasped at his new shiny claws.

"Holy shit." Her words fell from her mouth as she walked dazedly towards Logan. Who furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him, as she touched his wrist he froze her finger traced from his clenched fist to the very tip of his shiny adamantium claw.

"What did they do to you? May I?" She asked her breath caught in her throat, it was so shocking and amazing. Logan relaxed as she looked deep into his hazel eyes, he let out a low growl and she nodded. Taking her hands she gently placed one on his hand, and her other hand cupped his cheek. A rush of memories came flooding back and into her mind. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and a whimper escaped her lips a tear trickled down her cheek and she let go.

"What do you know about Victor?" Logan demanded his voice was softer this time but she could feel his anger.

"He's working for Stryker, honestly I don't know where he is right now. I haven't seen him in a few days, before that it had been months. The only reason I saw him was because he finished with you and he was trying to keep me occupied..." Her voice trailed off feeling even more guilty for letting that man touch her. Logan growled and grabbed her throwing her onto the bed.

"Look Logan, she's trying to help. She has to go save the other mutants." Wraith explained grabbing his friend's arm.

"Logan, they are going to change Wade. They are torturing him. I am not here to set you back, I am not working with Victor. I promise you, I just want to stop Wade." Her voice broke as she spoke and Wraith noticed the raw emotion that was played across her face.

"What do you mean?" Logan growled.

"I was tested on when I was younger, I am thirty five now. I went through a year of torture so I could be the ultimate mutant. I am not, but that's how I got my ability to copy other mutations." She explained her voice shaking.

"You can copy mutations?" Wraith asked completely shocked, and he let go of Logan's arm. Ana stared at him and nodded then looked to Logan.

"The reason why the bullets didn't affect me, I stole your brother's mutations. I am not a shape shifter, I can't steal someone's outwardly physical mutation like wings or animalistic appearance but I can steal other things."

"So your other power isn't a healing mutation?" Logan asked confusedly staring at her with a furrowed brow.

"No, but I borrowed yours." As the words crossed her lips she kicked Logan in the ball, forcing him to unsheathe his claws. Impaling herself on to them she grit her teeth and slid herself off. Lifting her shirt she allowed both men to watch her stomach heal right before their eyes. They stared at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"So, what exactly do you want?" Logan growled holding his crotch and glaring at her hatefully.

"I want to come with you, I want to stop Stryker, I need to stop Wade. I have to save those people from Stryker." Ana countered sympathy and compassion had filled her eyes.

"If she comes with us Logan, between you and her. Victor is sure to show up." Wraith added crossing his arms with a smirk. James straightened up and looked her over, she hadn't changed much. She was still a firecracker too, although she seemed more spunky now. He didn't really want her around, his brother's lover following him. He would never understand what she saw in him, but he was inclined to believe that their sexual relations were closer to rape than consensual sex.

"Fine, but you better be useful this time." James snapped at Ana who just smiled wickedly.

"I am free to do what I want, I can flex my mental muscles whenever I want. Now, where are we off to next?" She asked her to smile had faded slightly, finally she wouldn't have to ask crippled man for help. Now she could be an independent contractor, in every sense of the word.

"New Orleans, we are going to find out where Stryker is hiding. You think you can get us the information without Logan causing a big scene?" Wraith teased Logan while inquiring into Ana's powers. A small warm smile appeared on Wraith's face it was good to see both men in a better mood. The idea of meeting her end at Logan's sharp claws was unappealing at best and infuriating at worst.

"I am not going to cause a scene." Logan defended a small smirk on his face. Ana raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Okay Logan. I can, the one thing I can't do is tell you if Victor is lurking about. He's immune to my powers, so Logan he's all yours I can't help you." Ana replied her eyes falling seriously on James. He stared back at her with a dark seriousness that unnerved her, she could feel his pain and wished she had just let him explain as opposed to taking his memories. James knew she had been a good teammate during the Weapon X program and he knew she had been burned by the Russians. Part of him wanted to believe her but it was hard to believe her. Her entire life was a lie, but she was taking a big risk coming to the states, participating in such activities could result in her life being forfeit.

"That's fine by me, but don't stop me Ana. I want his head nothing you say or do will stop me from getting it." Logan growled lowly his voice dripping with a hatred she had never heard in his voice before. The once sweet and noble man was consumed by vengeance and part of her could only hope that Victor would survive his brother's rage. It wasn't her place to interfere besides Victor would hold no punches and kill her if he got the chance.

"I assure you I will not stop you. He has made it clear to me that given the chance he would kill me if I continued down this road." Ana replied her voice was eerily calm and serious. She was horribly determined to make it to Stryker's base no matter what, if that meant killing her violent lover she would do that, no matter how much bereavement it would cause her. She needed to save Wade, she needed to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about him.

"Good let's go, the sooner we get to New Orleans the better." Logan urged walking swiftly from the dark cluttered hotel room. Wraith lingered as Ana walked up to him and they followed their new fearless leader. Wraith was eager to redeem his soul, he had been plagued by the memories of blood that stained his hands. He hated Victor as much as anyone else, to him Victor was nothing more than animal a creature controlled his blood lust.

Watching Logan throw open the front door of the motel Ana cringed as she saw the two motorcycles in front of her. They were not her favorite mode of transportation, they were evil machines, that made her nervous. The idea of a crash on one of those hazardous things would easily send her flying and at best in a coma after someone found her mangled body.

"We are not going on those are we?" Ana exclaimed her voice laced with such horror she could barely move from the front step of the Motel.

"You gotta problem Ana?" Logan chuckled taking a seat on his vintage motorcycle and leaning back his dark brown eyes staring into her's. She sneered at him and hesitated before taking a step towards the bikes.

"Shut up. I will be fine thank you very much." She snarled her vitriol actually surprised James, he couldn't understand her fear of motorcycles and there was no time to get into it.

"Come on Ana, you can ride with me." Wraith offered offering his hand to her, she grit her teeth and sighed deeply. Climbing onto the back of the bike she wrapped her arms gingerly around Wraith's waist. Wraith smirked at Logan who only smirked back, such a powerful woman being so vulnerable and scared was almost sweet. It was the humanity in her that warmed their hearts, that the cold ruthless spy was really a woman who could make even the most violent man feel the need to protect her. It was an ingenious way to lure men into her confidence.

Although it wasn't the only trick up her sleeve, but she wasn't presenting herself as anything but herself. This was who and what she was her life of lies and deception was behind her, right now she was nothing more than a special operative. She would rely more on her training as a Spetznaz than her training as a KGB officer. The bikes revved and a loud roar made her lower her head Logan's enhanced hearing made the sound that much worse. It was like a blow horn being shot into her ear. Wraith pushed on the throttle and the bike ground forward making Ana tighten her grasp on her friend's waist. She could feel him laugh and she couldn't help but hate him.

James began to think about Ana and her motivations, they had a long trip ahead of them. Why she was determined to help him was beyond him. She never really seemed that attracted to Wade, but then again if she was a spy why would she make her feelings known to him. Part of him wondered why then she let Victor go so far with her, but he knew the answer to that. No matter what she had said he would have had his way with her.

In his gut the idea of his brother raping her made him sick, he didn't want to believe she truly cared for Victor. That animal destroyed his life and nothing in Victor had an ounce of humanity to it. He was a killer, a dark demon that roamed the earth trying to gain as much power as he could. Logan would stop him, and his blood would run down the new silver claws he had been endowed with.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Alright finally new chapter, I haven't been able to write Chinese takes up a lot of time. I have dropped it, because it will take my grade point average down, and I plan on eventually trying to get my masters so I will take it again in the spring as my only course. I will only be taking linguistic courses and French the upcoming term so I will have lots of time post lots of stories. Some will be in French and the others will be in English. Alright so! Here is the next chapter._

Ana couldn't decide if she was sick because of her fear of motorcycles, or the vibration of the motorcycle had rearranged her internal organs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Wraith's waist. She felt she couldn't hold on tight enough, her hair whipping behind her. Heart in her throat she pressed her head against his shoulder praying they would arrive soon to the city of New Orleans. She dared not look at the passing scenery she was afraid if she did she would fall from the bike.

She wondered why they couldn't have taken a plane like normal people. Clutching desperately at Wraith's leather coat. He smiled to himself, she clung to him like he was her last hope. He would tell her they were almost there, but he didn't think she would hear him. Ana seemed to be far too occupied with staying alive than their arrival time. John slowly released his throttle as they entered the city limits. The motorcycle began to slow and the vibrations that ran through her body became slower and less frequent.

"I hate to sound like a child, but are we there yet?" Ana shouted her forehead glued to John's shoulder blade; her arms were sore from the long journey and she wasn't sure she could hold much longer. Logan could hear here question and laughed, it was nice to see her scared. It was some justice, the woman who warmed his brother's soul feeling an ounce of what his Kayla felt.

"We are in the city, do you want to do your thing?" John shouted so his frightened passenger could hear him.

"I cannot search a whole city, my powers are not that vast!" Ana barked angrily digging her nails into the leather coat. "Could we please stop, I need a moment to sort myself out."

Logan paused and thought for a moment, it would be a good idea to stop. They needed to find a place to rest and regroup. They tore through the streets of New Orleans, Logan scanned the building looking for a motel.

"Let's take the next motel!" Logan called to Wraith, who was glad for the rest. The next right turn would lead into a small parking lot. Ana didn't take notice to the old wooden structures around her. The motorcycle leaned right and she tightened her grip on Wraith's coat. When the bike came to a stop, she felt the sudden halt of the vibrations. Her internal organs though were still buzzing from the day's journey. Wraith leaned back releasing his grip on the throttle and brake.

"You can let go now sister." John said gently; resting his calloused hand against her's. Ana clenched her hands tightly and pulled her head from his shoulder her eyes squeezed shut. She slowly let go of Wraith her hand shook as she did. John got off his bike smiling at the visibly shaken woman still clinging to his bike.

"Wraith go get us a room." Logan commanded with a slight growl in his voice. John glanced at Logan before licking his lips and walking off to the office. Ana ignored the feral mutant next to her, she could feel the contents of her stomach churning in her throat.

"What?" She choked up as her nails dug into the warm leather of the seat John had been on.

"Give me your hand." He grumbled offering his hand to Ana. She glanced at his hand, and up to the cold and mistrusting eyes that gazed down upon her. She didn't blame him, if she were him she wouldn't trust her either. Not only was she a liar but she could change his memories, and see his deepest fears. Hesitantly Ana took his hand, and swung her wobbly leg over the bike. Stumbling towards the curb Ana placed her right hand on Logan's chest. A deep gritty indigence swelled as she felt his hands hold her up.

"I am fine. Let go of me." She barked quietly pulling herself away from James' grip. Logan lets go of her she smelled of fear, and vanilla. Ana wouldn't make eye contact, she glared at the ground before her.

"If I think for a moment-" Logan started she looked up at him with harsher colder eyes than he could muster.

"IF you think." Ana snarled with cold eyes. "I have told you why I am here. Believe me or don't, that is not my concern."

Logan sighed deeply and swallowed hard. Every instinct he had told him she was lying, but she was a spy and a telepath. There was no way he could trust his own senses around her. Wraith appeared from behind James and looked at the two suspiciously. The tense air around them hung thick and made John shift uneasily in his boots.

"I got the room." He replied coolly neither party looked over at him. Logan looked over to Wraith and his demeanor softened nodding his head he motioned for John to lead them to the room. John twirled the key on his finger, leading the way to a set of stairs. The air was warm and sticky Ana hadn't noticed until now. She didn't really like it, she preferred the cold and the harsher the better. They climbed the stairs and she walked between the railing and Logan. She looked down at the motorcycles and shuddered she would have to get back on that blasted thing.

Wraith stopped in front of a yellowed white door and slipped the key into the lock. Opening the door Logan and Ana followed him in. Wraith stood next to the door, while Ana took a seat on the far bed. It was a small room; there were two twin beds that were covered in a hideous brown and puke green comfort duvets; the walls used to be white, but they hadn't been washed in years. Logan leaned against the light coloured wood dresser and glanced at his two traveling companions.

"So, what do need to find Gambit?" Logan asked his voice was cool but stern. He wanted this to end as quickly as possible, but so did Ana.

"Well did Fred tell you where to find him, or what he did? That would be a start. I can't very well run through this city scanning the minds of random men. It would take forever, you have to give me more than just a name." She shot back leaning back on the bed he hands held her up. John had closed the door and sat on the other bed glancing at the two driven veterans glaring at each other.

"He said he was a hustler." Logan growled; he had pulled a cigar out of his pocket and began to light it.

"So we're going to go to Bourbon street then." Wraith replied offering some insight into the warm sinful city. Ana glanced at her friend and a small smile crossed her face, he would be easy enough to find in an area filled with drunken tourists.

It was dark Ana had her arms wrapped around Logan's waist, she was more hesitant to cling to him. She still had to prove her worthiness, she understood but that didn't make it any more frustrating. The streets were filled with people, it was packed and their motorcycles could barely move. Ana was glad she had more time to focus on the mind of the people in the streets and in the bars. The sheer amount of thoughts and identities made it hard for her to find him. It was like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles, so she used the only thing she knew would stick in the man's mind. Victor.

With a small smile Ana found him, the memories of Victor played vibrantly in her mind. The images were cold and unnerving. It was like watching you beloved pet dog kill a cat, and the horror of watching the limp animal being shook back in forth in their blood soaked jaws.

"I found him." Ana growled into Logan's ear. She grabbed on to him tightly before she lifted her hand to point to the old building that sat on the corner of two streets. Logan parked his bike next to the bar, and John followed suit. All three climbed off the bikes and began to walk though the thick crowds to the building was a mix of red plaster on a brick building and beautiful cast iron pillars holding up the second floor balcony.

Logan held open the door and Ana slipped in shooting him a thankful small smile. It was a dark smoky jazz bar, on the stage cast in red and blue lighting was a band consisting of a guitarist, an upright bass, and piano. It was loud between the smooth jazz music that flowed from the band, and the chatter of the patrons Ana could barely hear herself think. She stayed close to her two male companions she didn't have anything of value on her but it was better to be safe than sorry.

All three of them were scanning the room, Ana could feel him he was such a devious little man. A smile crossed her lips as she noticed him. There in the corner, next to the stage was a man showing off some fancy card shuffling. He was wearing an old black bowler, with a bright purple shirt. He definitely had style, she stopped as she stared at him. James noticed stopping next to her and followed her gaze to the brown haired hustler.

"So that's him huh?" Logan said with a confident and disbelieving voice. Looking at the man from behind, he didn't seem all that dangerous. The roguish man who sat at the table made a playing card fly right into his hand, both Ana and John were impressed. They smiled at the talent of their new found target.

"That's cool." Wraith said with a smirk. Ana just chuckled he was definitely a man who could bring the party and under any other circumstance she would be happy to be taken home by him. Logan was less than impressed. "Me and Red here are going to cover the back in case he rabbits."

"I am not going to fight him." Logan insisted amused by Wraith's comment.

"Don't dogs kill cats?" Wraith replied with a smile, he took Ana's hand in his and walked away. Ana looked back at Logan and gave him an encouraging smile. James was impressed by her skill and for a moment he felt like she was on his side, and sent her a small warm smile. It shocked Ana to see Logan thank her for her hard work. Turning her attention back to Wraith he lead her to a back door. It was a bluish gray, and he pushed it open bring her to the back alley.

"Wraith, whatever happens if Victor is here, let me handle things." She told John firmly; she was dead serious, Victor had promised to kill her, but she hoped she could talk him down. As they climbed up to the fire escape, and she began to scan the alleyway with her eyes. There was no point in trying to penetrate his mind. Once at the top Wraith leaned against the railing and smiled at her with calm cool eyes..

"Sister, no offense, but after what you did to him, I can't imagine he wants to do any good to you. Let me handle it." Wraith replied with a cautionary tone. Ana clenched her jaw, those dark cold eyes were on her again. He wasn't far away, she searched desperately to find him before John did. Wraith noticed her furrowed brow and turned to see what she had been staring at. Victor had slipped behind a building a few blocks down and Ana felt a frog crawl into her throat. John clenched his jaw, and Ana grabbed his bicep.

"Trust me, take me with you." Her voice was urgent, John had no real choice she wasn't going to let go and if he did go alone she'd still be vulnerable to attack. He nodded and they teleported to where Victor had been standing only moments earlier. Ana was frozen and her hands shook like leaves in the wind. It wasn't going to be the same this time, this time she would be fighting for her life.

Victor had the taste of blood and she knew he would spare her, she wasn't even sure he would miss her once he had broken her neck. Wraith walked forward confidently he was sure he could take the monster that lurked in the alley.

Creed revealed himself from the shadows his large figure looming over his two foolish opponents. Wraith walked confidently into the jaws of the lion, and it caused a Victor to smile. His white fangs made shivers run up Ana's spine. Raising an eyebrow Victor's gazed landed passed John on the small red head, she was much too stubborn. Victor took a few steps towards Wraith not breaking his stare with Ana, it was finally his moment to feel her blood run through his veins.

"You two babysitting my brother?" Victor asked an evil and arrogant smirk on his face. Wraith stepped in front of Victor's sight line and glared hatefully back at the beast before him.

"I am not Bradly, Victor, the creepy black coat don't scare me." John shot back clenching his fists. He wasn't going to let the psycho before him get the satisfaction of striking fear into his heart. John was definitely not going to let anything to happen to Ana, they were friends and he would die before Victor laid a finger on her.

"Oh really, it scares her doesn't it?" Victor growled satisfied that his lover was cowering in his presence. He attempted to go around Wraith to Ana; who was standing consumed by fear, but tried to stand defiant. Ana clenched her jaw and blink quickly as she tried to swallow the frog that was growing in her throat. This was the Victor she feared, this was the thing that mother's told their children would come in the night. She glared defiantly at Victor, summoning all of her courage she readied herself for combat, but took no solace from the fact if he touched her she would gain his powers.

"You shouldn't have done that." John said with disdain dripping from his voice. He smacked Victor turning the monster's attention away from Ana. Victor was not amused. He liked it when his prey fought back, but he didn't like it when his prey bit back. "Now I am going to kill ya. Before Logan gets a chance."

Victor swung trying to grab the mouse that was trying to torment him. He missed his frustration began to grow, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Wraith hit him again, teleporting away before Victor could snatch up the smaller man. Ana watched Victor he seemed so calm but she could see the fire burning beneath the surface. John got a few hits in, Ana was impressed maybe he could take Victor. She could even see the blood slowly trail down the corner of Victor's mouth.

"You know John there is something I wanted to tell you," John smacked Victor again, and Victor grabbed his spine as Wraith teleported behind him. "You're predictable...Ooh I feel your spine Johnny boy, I didn't know you had one. By the way when I am done with you I am going to slowly carve her up."

"Victor leave him!" Ana stepped forward her fists clenched and her eyes burning with hatred and fear. Victor turned slightly to look at her. His entire body froze and deep inside he sneered at her mercy.

"You gonna make me little girl?" He growled darkly as he gazed at her with hollow eyes. Ana swallowed hard staring at the man before her. He had killed Chris, she had grown fond of him, and it hurt to know she would never see him again. She couldn't loose Wraith too, she had no friends. Wraith was the closest thing she had.

"Victor." She growled, "You are not killing him."

Ana had walked up to the demon that stood before her. She wasn't far from him, her heart pounded against her chest. She had never been faced with her own mortality before and she would have rather have Victor take her than John. Creed could feel a battle go through his head, he knew killing John would bring a sick pleasure that would satisfy him in a way that Ana couldn't. He also knew that killing Ana would take something out of the world he didn't think would appear to him again. With a dark snarl he looked at Wraith's pained face, and back at Ana who's eyes were disturbingly hopeful.

Letting out a roar of frustration Victor let go of John and threw him against the wall knocking the African American mutant unconscious. Creed walked over to the limp body and knelt down next him. Ana watched carefully as Victor pulled out a large needle, she could feel her heart slow down. She had saved her friend. Victor pierced the artery in Wraith's neck drawing blood for Strkyer's experiments.

Once he was finished, Ana took a half step back as Victor walked towards her. His eyes were filled with hatred and frustration. The frog it seemed had not only engulfed her throat but filled her stomach making her feel incredibly nauseous. Creed grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, his long sharp claws dug into her arm, making her whimper in pain. A loud explosion made Ana turn her attention from the murderous beast that had her in his grasps to James.

"If I don't get to kill him, then I will settle for you." Victor snarled at Ana he wanted to bring himself to snapping that pretty little neck of her's. Ana pushed him away from her and she locked eyes with Logan. James pulled himself up from the debris, he could smell the blood dripping from Ana's arm. Creed glanced over his shoulder at his little brother, their eyes locked and Ana could feel the fierce energy between them.

"Two year I was rotting in that hell hole and I ain't never going back." The rouge vowed as he climbed out of the hole in the wall and walked towards Logan. It didn't matter what this stupid punk had to say now, Logan had found his love's killer. It was time for him to extract his revenge, he could feel the hatred flow through his veins. Throwing his fist back, Logan knocked Remy out letting him fall carelessly onto the ground. Unleashing his new shiny claw, Victor smiled at the challenge his brother offered him.

"Ooh shiny." Victor quipped sarcastically as he left Ana's side. "Now tell me Jimmy do you even know how to kill me?" Victor stared down his little brother, walking confidently a few steps towards him. Ana was concerned for her own safety, it was like watching the gods fight, this was going to be bloody and brutal. There was nothing but strength and pure animal ferocity. Two men were standing now, but only one was going to leave. She slowly backed away from where she had been standing to where Wraith lay helplessly.

"I am going to cut your goddamn head off see if that works." Logan responded angrily, the adrenaline pumped through Logan's veins. His new claws begged to feel Victor's flesh around them. Victor laugh at his brother's audacity, nothing could kill him and he would prove that again. Ana knelt down next to John's body touching his warm cheek she absorbed his power. Grasping at his beige leather jacket she looked up at the top of one of the buildings. Closing her eyes she teleported her and her friend up away from the impending battle. Victor snarled at Logan and the two brothers ran at each other both determined to come out the victor. Plunging his new claws into Victor's body Logan cried out in pain as Victor's claws grasped deeply into Logan's flesh. Summoning all of his strength James threw his brother across the alley away. His new skeleton was proving to be more useful than he had thought.

"You're getting slow old man." James taunted with a deep seeded satisfaction. Victor pulled himself off brushing off the damage he had incurred and sprinted towards his brother. Even more determined to kill him, and prove he was the better.

Logan stabbed Victor through the hand, and pinned him against a Dumpster. Pain radiated from Victor's face, Ana felt bad he was her lover but this wasn't her fight. Besides she needed to save Wade, she couldn't let him go through that torture. She would rather him live out his days with her than go through the torture of genetic manipulation.

Ana had been so caught up in the fight between the two brothers she hadn't looked to see the roguish Gambit came flying from on top of one of the buildings.

"Logan! Victor look out!" She cried out, she wanted to save both men. She cared for Victor, she could never deny that, but Wade loved her in a way Victor couldn't. Logan on the other hand was a good man, and she understood that he needed to take his vengeance on Victor. She would never deny Logan that, she would never understand how devastated she would be if Victor killed Wade.

Gambit slammed his staff down on the ground between the two warring titans blasting them far away from each other. Remy glared at Logan, he wasn't going to go back to that hell. Logan wasn't interested, he ran to get to his brother who glared hatefully at his once weak little brother.

Remy swung his staff with a deadly precision and knocked Jimmy off of his feet. Victor wounded and beaten knew if he stayed James might just kill him, so he slipped away into the shadows. Ana was starting to grow tired of the fighting, she watched as Logan and Gambit began to fight. They threw each other around the alleyway like petulant children. With a deep growl of frustration Ana teleported to the ground between the two combatants. Raising her hands she brought them both off of the ground.

"We do not have time for this!" She shouted glaring at the two of them. "Remy, you have a choice you can either help us destroy Stryker and the island of your own free will or I will extract the information from you, and once I am done with that I will wipe your memory completely. Do you understand?"

Ana watched the two men stare at her uneasily from their stiff position in the air on either side of her. Both men looked at each other and seemed to concede defeat, slowly Ana began to lower their floating bodies to the ground. Remy glared at the red head that stood before him, his eyes were filled with hatred and distrust.

"You can't do that." Remy panted exhausted from the battle. He began to raise his staff and Ana sneered at him, her body acted on impulse; raising her hand she threw him against a wall and glared down at him as she walked towards him.

"Try me." She snarled she began to raise her hand and Remy dropped his sliced staff. Raising his hands in defeat he smiled unhappily at her. Pulling himself off the ground he looked between his new captors.

"Why didn't you use those powers while you were working with us?" Logan asked a bit annoyed.

"I did. You just weren't there to see it." She replied with a playful smile. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she could feel her pride rise in her chest. The warmth of her pride spread over her, and couldn't help but smile. This is was she did, and she did it well. "And Remy if I wanted to take you to Stryker, you would have walked through the doors on your own."

"I wouldn't mind it so much if you were take me in Cherie." He replied grabbing her hand and looking passionately into her eyes. Ana laughed and felt a feeling of relaxation hit her. Victor was gone and she wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

"Another time, another place." She smirked pulling away from Remy. He was a sweet man, but her love was waiting for her. She had someone to save.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note:_ _OK, so here is the deal. I can't continue this story as one story. It would be much to contrive... If my writing wasn't contrived enough. So I will finish this part of Ana's life and continue her adventures in another story. A sequel! I hope that one will be better written I won't feel as bound by the style or lack there of here. Anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you like it... _

It was a cloudy day and Ana glanced out of the porthole of the tiny plane. With a deep breath she could feel her nerves engulf her. As the plane bounced up and down, she could only think of what lay before her. What she would find in that base, how her beloved would look. Swallowing her pain she looked at the two men who sat in the front of the plane. Her vision fell on the looming island that she could see from the windshield. With its foreboding cooling towers. It was a perfect hiding spot for a secret government agency.

Logan was just as jittery and grumpy as ever when he was flying. His hand was pressed firmly against the roof of the plane, and he clung to the dashboard. She chuckled to herself, he shouldn't have made so much fun of her, when she was forced to ride a motorcycle. She found relief from her mind as the two men in front of her argued like petulant children.

"You don't like flying huh?" Remy laughed staring at the nervous Wolverine.

"I am fine! Just watch what your doing!" Logan snapped back.

"Don't worry Logan worse comes to worse, you will heal in a few hours." Ana told him confidently. He looked back at her with dark eyes.

"You sure cause you got a bit of sweat on your brow." Remy poked not paying much attention to his duties as a pilot.

"Just keep your eyes on the..."

"On the what, the clouds?"

"We are going up and down like a yo-yo! Where did you get this thing anyway?" Logan shouted, as Remy smiled happily at his new comrade's discontent.

"This is my baby I won her in a game. Jacks over Fives." Remy replied stroking the dashboard. Ana liked this character, he was at least amusing, he reminded her a bit of Wade. The smile faded from her face. She felt the fear and sadness engulf her again. She felt like she was tied to a rock with the tide coming in. The closer they got to three mile island the more frightened and torn apart she felt.

"We're here, Three Mile Island. Hiding in plain sight, no one is going to go snooping around a nuclear reactor. They think it will turn them into freaks!" Remy told Logan with a big smile.

"Like you?" Logan shot back a wee bit annoyed. Ana grabbed Logan's arm for a moment.

"Alright you ready it's now or never." Remy announced, he was happy to get the grumpy vet out of his plane, but he wished he could keep the red head.

"Logan wait," Ana called to him and grabbed him. She turned him around for a moment.

"What?!" He growled, and she pressed her lips to his. He was a handsome guy why waste getting his power with just a touch, when she could steal a kiss. Logan stared at her for a moment, stunned by her sudden affection.

"I need to borrow your powers and thank you for Africa." She told him with a sly smirk.

"You want to steal mine?" Remy asked playfully, hoping to get a kiss from the beautiful woman. She gave him a sly smile and leaned over Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Gambit, I hope to see you when I get back." she winked, and pushed Logan out of the plane. Jumping out after him, she used her telekinesis to allow herself to fall gracefully down to the ground. Logan hit the ground roughly as she gently placed her foot gently on the soil.

Logan groaned and pulled himself off the ground, glaring at Ana who laughed lightly at Logan's misfortune. They began to sneak towards the entrance of the base, the door was a painted gray door with a number pad next to the handle. The steel door seemed almost impenetrable, but Logan was determined to get them inside. Unleashing his claw he slashed open the door. James walked through the door and Ana followed quickly behind him. It was dark and grimy, it smelled of mold and chemicals. She hated it, it was just like the concentration camps. She herself had not been a prisoner, but she lived in fear of what would happen if people found out she was a mutant. She had been in the army, she had seen them from the outside, she remembered the smell of the dead that were piled up waiting to be disposed of.

"Stand up." She growled at Logan who was crouched hiding from the guards. "I am an omega level telepath, if I don't want anyone to see us they won't." Logan looked at her cautiously, and hesitantly stood next to her.

As they walked passed the guards she could see Logan's surprise as no one stopped them. Ana shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She had done this a million times, she hoped after this he would trust her. He was a good man, and she hated that her association with his brother had soured things. They walked through a set of door and passed a few more guards before they saw the large cell block. Her heart sank, it had been just like the Russian concentration camps. These people, these poor children were kept in small cells chained up unable to use their powers, and with nothing to sleep on.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do first?" Logan asked, looking at the mutants locked up before them. It wasn't his job but if she asked he would help her, but he needed to get his revenge first.

"I need to find Wade, I need to know what has happened to him." Ana replied as her eyes lingered on the cell block. They both walked to a nearby stairwell, following not only Logan's nose but Ana's telepathy. Stryker was in the room that looked down on his prisoners, she didn't know what they would find up there but she was determined to find her mercenary. Logan opened the door and both partners slipped inside. Running up the stairs Ana could feel the tide of fear and apprehension begin to swallow her whole. Reaching the top of the stairs James pulled open the door,

They walked inside the the large room, Ana paused as she stared into the room. It was dirty and white, it was suppose to be a lab but it definitely wasn't sterile. Her fear kept her from moving, and she tried to summon the courage. Logan looked back at her with questioning eyes, and his concern pulled her from her spell. Following him Ana walked hesitantly behind Logan, until she saw him. Stryker stood over a man who lay motionless on a gurney, watching as his mad scientists worked on him.

"Logan, Ana. Welcome back." Stryker greeted seemingly unconcerned about their appearance at his base. He had expected Ana, part of him wanted to lure her back not only so he could get revenge for stealing the formula for adamantium and trying to shut down his program, but for making him look like a fool in Africa.

"Before I gut you I wanna know why?" Logan snarled as he stared heartlessly at his girlfriend's murderer. Ana furrowed her brows pulling her eyes from the man on the table she looked at Stryker who was still unconcerned with them. He was up to something, she wanted to pull back the sheet to see who lay beneath it but she couldn't move from where she stood. Her heart began to sink and her stomach crawled into her throat.

"I needed your powers for my new project. Ana I believe you know about this." Stryker replied, ignoring them still. Ana grit her teeth, she knew about the program. She knew the purpose, but the way he said it, it was like she was involved.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked cautiously, her eyesight lay on the man on the table. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, her mind told her to scan the brain of the patient, to find out who it is, but she couldn't in that moment staring at the victim on the gurney her powers were a curse.

"The mutant killer. Someone you know very well volunteered for this assignment. You were always so interested in Victor's power, his strength, speed. It inspired him." Stryker explained. Logan was so filled with anger and hatred the full gravity of the situation was becoming very clear to him. Ana on the other hand was so desperate to leave with her beloved she feared what the truth was. "It took years to find the right combination of powers that could co-exist without tearing the body apart. My son was the first piece of the puzzle. You, Logan were the last. You made Weapon XI possible."

"I asked for your help Logan, you said you wanted the quiet life. Well I have learned nothing motivates the men in your family quite like revenge." Stryker continued to explain, he had turned to look at Logan but his vision drifted passed James and Ana. Logan felt like he was about to burst into tears, all he could think about was how stupid he had been. The guilt of his lover's death weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Ana turned to look at what Stryker was staring at, a beautiful Aboriginal woman stood behind them in the corner. Her eyes were red and watery, she looked like she had been crying for hours. Logan turned to follow Stryker and Ana's gaze. The scent of his lover filled his nostrils and he couldn't believe what was before him. Kayla stood before him alive and well.

"Who are you?" He demanded his voice quivering with such hurt, it broke Ana's heart.

"She's real, old friend. Did you really think we'd just let you walk away Logan? A dangerous man like you?" Stryker asked his voice cold uncaring. Ana turned to look at Stryker, but her eyes landed on the shadowy figure in the rafters. Victor sat above watching his brother and her carefully. "And you Ana did you really think, I was stupid enough to let a spy slip past me? I said I would kill you, and that is a promise I intend to keep."

"Tell them about the day you died." Stryker commanded; looking at his little pawn. Logan had fallen to his knees tears streaming down his face. Ana couldn't look at James, his thoughts, his feelings consumed her. They were too strong for her to ignore, so she stared into Victor's cold green eyes.

"They gave me a shot of Hydrochlorothiazide it brings your heart rate and breathing down so much that it appears you have flat lined." Kayla explained her voice cracking as she spoke. Ana could feel the pain of both lover's and her lip began to tremble. She closed her eyes and prayed her beloved would be alright.

"Don't be mad at her Logan. She is a real credit to your species. Kayla's power is tactile hypnosis, she can influence people as long as she touches them. Quite a useful tool in a seduction. It was never real." The girl stepped forward and Stryker gave her a stern look making Kayla freeze in her tracks.

Ana was dumb struck if he went through all this trouble with Logan, what on earth did he have in store for her? Ana looked over to Victor who had a conflicted look on his face. Part of him wanted so much to prove that he was the one who was worthy of everyone's admiration not Logan, but at the same time he did care for Logan. He wanted a family just as much as Logan but had resigned himself to a life of loneliness. He had always been jealous of Logan, and while he was happy that Logan was finally going to be taken down a peg. Victor was still Logan's big brother. Her heart went out to him, their eyes met and she could feel the hot tears start to stream down her face.

"I ignored my instincts I ignored what I really am. That won't ever happen again." Logan said flatly to his old lover. Ana was pulled back to reality from Victor's eyes by the end of Logan's speech and watched as Logan began to leave. She could feel her anxiety rise as she stared at Stryker who smile wickedly back at her. She didn't want to know what he was thinking, she wished she could have another power anything but telepathy.

"Stryker what do you think you are going to achieve?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed and her heart racing.

"Well first of all I am going to make you stand here, and watch." Stryker growled angrily as he leaned over his test subject.

"Watch what?" Ana growled, stepping towards Stryker who raised a gun to Ana.

"Another step." Ana froze watching Stryker carefully. "I want you to watch as I finish Weapon XI." Kayla who stood behind Ana began to walk towards Stryker.

"Please, I've done everything that you've asked." Kayla begged as she walked towards Stryker. "You said if I helped you, you'd let me go."

"Not know Kayla." Stryker dismissed, as he kept his gun trained on Ana. Who wasn't going to test Stryker, even if she did disarm him, she was still in a military base. Victor was in the rafters and there was at least one hundred humans she wouldn't make it out not without help, and the girl beside her wasn't going to be much help.

"You let him go!" Victor snarled as he jumped down from the rafters. He hit the ground with a loud thud and Ana took a step back. She was unsure if Victor was planning on killing her or not. He had promised to, but it seemed in the past few weeks he danced around the task.

"Victor please." Stryker tried to calm his hunter down.

"You can't let him go!" Victor protested angrily.

"You can't beat him!"

"Give me the adamantium." Victor roar advancing on the Colonel.

"The tests came back Victor, you wouldn't make it."

"We had a deal!" Ana was shaken by Victor's voice. He had never sounded so outraged so angry. She began to approach the two men as she passed Kayla the girl grabbed her.

_"Don't worry." _Ana assured the girl telepathically.

"You would never survive the operation." Stryker informed Victor who looked at him with suspicion and anger.

"I can take anything he can!" Victor said forcefully, Ana walked up to Victor placing her hand on his arm.

"You are my favorite soldier, your time will come." Stryker tried to assure him. Kayla was desperate and in an act of that desperation saw her moment of freedom. The tests that Stryker had preformed on his mutants were horrific, she wouldn't stay to suffer through any more.

"Victor, he's lying to you." Ana cooed trying to pull Victor close, but Victor was tense his blood was filled with a fire that could not be quenched.

"He's using us!" Kayla shouted and decided this was her moment. Ana knew why the woman wanted to be free but this wasn't the time. Both Kayla and Victor were desperate; both were being lied to and denied what was rightfully theirs.

"Kayla don't!" Ana yelled, but Victor pushed Ana to the ground and he snatched up Kayla as she tried to run passed Victor. She let out a blood curdling scream. Victor's hand tightened around her throat, if he couldn't kill Logan he would kill his little girl friend. Then he would decide if he wanted to kill Stryker and Ana.

"How about this time you die for real?" Victor mused darkly staring deep into his frighten victim's eyes. Ana jumped up, and tried to grab him but he pushed her back down with his free arm. Kayla was defiant, placing her hands on his wrists she attempted to use her psychic powers on him.

"Let me go." She commanded in a firm voice.

"Your mind games don't work on me!" Victor growled, as the words left his mouth Logan called his name. Victor dropped Kayla, pleased to see his little brother. He would finally get to prove he can take anything Logan could. Ana grabbed Kayla pulling her out of the way of the two brothers, the least she could do was protect her from their wild fight. The two women hid behind one of the hospital beds and watching the fight.

As Ana watched the men fight all she could think of was what a disaster this was. This wasn't what she had in mind for the end of the weapon X program. Granted she knew there would be fighting, she hoped it would have been simpler. It was never simple, she shouldn't have been so naive..

Ana watched carefully as Victor was fighting, with Logan's new upgraded claw, and he was no match for his little brother. Logan jumped on Victor pushing his long silver claws into his body, and they fell out of the glass windows that looked down at the cell block.

Both women ran to the window looking down at the glass, and wood that lay strew on the floor. As they stared down Victor lay defeated, Logan's claws began to draw his claws from his chest.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Victor laughed, "All that rage. Do it."

"Logan!" Kayla yelled, "You're not an animal!"

"Oh yes you are. Do it." Victor coaxed, "Finish it."

"Logan please." Ana called her voice filled with desperation, Victor wasn't Wade, but part of her did in fact belong him, and always would. She couldn't stand to let Logan kill Victor, there was good in him, he cared for her. Logan drew out his claws and sheathed them before he brutally punched Victor, knocking him out. Ana grabbed Kayla and she gently levitated Kayla and herself down to the ground, as soon as Kayla's feet touched the ground she ran into Logan.

"Logan. Please! I didn't trick you into loving me it was real for me too. Stryker said he would kill me, and my family if I didn't help him please I am so sorry." Kayla pleaded with Logan who was initially suspicious. Ana walked over to Victor and knelt next to him, he was a monster. An evil man, but her darkest side was his, and she needed him as much as he needed her. Tracing his face she stood up.

_"Ana, you need to get the kids out of there fast." _That annoying little cripple was invading her mind again.

"Logan I need to get the kids out of here, my employer is beckoning." She snarled as she stood up, it wasn't so much saving the kids that bothered her, it was Xavier's plans for them. She didn't trust him, how could she. People like him always ended up abusing their power. The three mutants ran towards the holding cells. Kayla pulled the lever and the wooden doors opened to the holding area.

"Alright you ready?" Logan asked Ana.

"Dumb question wolf boy." She shot back playfully. "Put those claws to good use, break open the cages." Logan nodded as Ana stood guard at the gate. Logan unsheathed his claws and ran them along the cages breaking all of the locks. The captured all came out of their cells, and looked around. Ana walked through them looking them over to see if any were injured

"Alright boys and girls, I am here to help you escape these are my colleagues, follow us we will get you out of here as quickly as possible." She announced as she walked passed Logan and Kayla who stood next to each other. Staring deeply into each others' eyes Ana could feel resentment filling up inside of her. While things had worked out for Logan and Kayla, Ana still hadn't found Wade, and Victor was out cold. "You two, can we keep our minds on the mission."

The couple broke their focus on each other and bashfully smiled at Ana. Ana led the group of young mutants towards the large doors that were in front of the holding cells. The doors began to open, Ana and Logan stood in front of the group of young mutants to protect them from what was on the other side. As they opened she saw a figure standing before them. He was tall, muscular and Ana didn't understand, Victor was on the ground behind them.

The man's skin was pale and he was completely bald. Her heart began to stop as she looked into the eyes of silent opponent. They were a hollow chocolate colour, and he wore a pair of red sweat pants. She knew what Stryker had made her watch, she knew who stood before her. At least what was left of him.

"Wade." She murmured; she was aghast as she stared at him. His body was covered in scars, he looked like he had been left to burn in a fire. He had his swords on his back, there was no mistaking who it was. She began to walk towards him. "Wade what did they do to you?"

Logan grabbed her arm pulling her back. His claws began to unsheathe and Wade drew his swords.

"Ana you need to get these kids out of here." Logan told her firmly, he stepped in front of her, ready to defend both the captives and her.

"Logan I can't, please you have to save him." Ana began to cry uncontrollably. "Kayla take them, I will find you, get them out of here I have to save him." She commanded pulling away from Wolverine she stared at Wade.

"You don't even know if that is Wade." Logan shouted to her.

"I do. Trust me I do." She sobbed her voice so quiet she could barely hear it herself. Walking up to him she collapsed at his feet. He just stared down at her with no recognition or emotion.

"Ana get away from him." Logan barked. Ana looked up at weapon XI and began to stand up, she reached out to touch him. His body was rough, deformed and ugly. Before she could even react she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she looked down and put her hands on the shiny katana blade that was now sticking out of her lower back. Her hand grazed his arm for a split second and she gasped. Spitting up blood she fell backwards.

Logan watched in horror as she fell, as she hit the ground she lay still for a moment, shock rushing over her. As she looked down she lifted her shirt and her wound healed almost instantaneously.

"Ana go, help the escapees let me handle him." Logan commanded, but Ana wasn't sure she could force herself to move. There was Wade standing before her, she couldn't leave him. She hesitated it was obvious the man in front of her wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Stryker had done something horrible to him. That was what Stryker was going to use to kill her, and she felt like it has been smashed into a million pieces. Why did Logan get to be reunited with his love? While her's was a hollow shell of what he was. With no answer to the question of if they could save him.

Ana pulled herself off the ground and forced herself away from the ghost that was aimed to kill her. She ran through the base towards where Kayla had led the young mutants. Her lungs burned she would help them reach Xavier, and she would save Wade. Ana grabbed Kayla as she ran up to her, to find the mutants cowering behind the doors they had entered to free them. Guards were shooting semi-automatic weapons at them, and Ana had, had enough.

"Get everyone to duck, I will take care of the guards." Ana instructed her face tear stained and her clothes bloodied. She stood up with nothing left to loose she stared up at the guards who fired relentlessly at her, each bullet it her and she barely flinched. The pain of the hot metal entering her body meant nothing. Staring into the glass windows that the guards were shooting from, she closed her eyes and the shooting stopped. Opening her eyes she felt a satisfaction of being able to use her telepathy to kill. The death of the guards brought only a little relief to the anger she felt for Stryker. "Alright everyone let's go no time to lose, move it or lose it."

"I need to stay behind." Kayla told her. Ana just nodded, she understood Kayla wanted to make sure that Logan was OK. Grabbing one of the younger mutants Ana began to run towards the doors. The others followed her, Ana ran through the halls desperate to reach Xavier in enough time to save her beloved.

_"Go left." _Xavier's voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah, yeah old man." She growled as she ran down the left corridor. A few more twists and turns finally being helped by Xavier she brought them to an entrance where Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair waiting. "Go with him he will take you away, you understand?"

The group nodded and she began to run back to where she had left Logan. She was desperate she needed to make sure Logan was OK, she needed to see if Wade was OK. Her lungs burned as she tried so hard to get there as fast as she could. Her legs wobbled but she kept pushing them faster and slamming her feet into the concrete floors.

She reached the doors where she had left the pair but couldn't find them. Ana could feel herself begin to panic her eyes darted everywhere. Running outside of the base she looked around desperately to find her lover. A shout from the cooling towers made her eyes shoot up to the sky. There she could see faintly her lover and Logan fighting.

"WADE!" She cried out tears began to stream down her face as she watched helplessly. The fight continued, and Ana was so desperate and upset her powers were useless. The thought of every person left on the island was in her head. Her body shook with pain and rage. She stared up at the top of the tower her powers shaking the ground she stood on.

It was quick, she dropped to her knees, as she saw Wade freeze on top of the tower. Ana watched as Logan pushed her lover off the top of the cooling tower. Her telekinesis was out of control cars, and rocks began to lift off the ground. A loud explosion echoed in her ears as she fell to the ground. Everything around her began to collapse, and her tears fell helplessly as she grasped at the ground. It was all her fault, she should have come sooner, if she had come sooner she could have saved him.

Ana lifted her eyes from the ground and looked around. It was a disaster, large pieces of cement were falling, there was smoke and the smell of chemicals filled her nostrils. Her body shook as she watched the scene around her. Her stomach churned violently as she quivered in the ground. This couldn't be happening. Victor grabbed her arm, and ripped her from the ground. His green eyes were filled with urgency and concern , but she couldn't care less.

"We have to go!" He growled pulling her towards him. Her legs were jello and she could barely stand. Ana stared at him helplessly, the shock of what had just happened still consumed her. "Now."

Victor growled grabbing the petite woman he threw her over his shoulder and began to run towards an abandoned jeep. He dropped her roughly into the passenger's seat and jogged around the car. He slipped into the driver's seat, fiddling with the wires under the dashboard the engine roared. Putting the car quickly into reverse he swung the car around and slipped it equally as quickly into drive.

Ana sat staring at her hands, she was unable to look at Victor. Even if she wanted to her vision was blurred by her tears. They streamed down her face like a waterfall, and it seemed like it would never end. All she could think about was how they had killed Wade, her eyes burned with tears and the sweat from running. Victor was trying to help but all she wanted to do was lay near Wade's body and cry.

"Victor." She whimpered, his eyes never left the road. It wasn't the time or the place to comfort her, he had to get her away from there. If they stayed she could be arrested, he wasn't going to let her go. She was his and he was going to make sure that she was safe. Ana's sobs infuriated Victor, he knew they were for Wade, and he was glad he was dead. He wanted her to stop crying, Wade was weak, and stupid she was better without him.

She lost the man who she thought she could have a real life with. Now she was left with a man who's darkness not only consumed him, but consumed her. She would never forget what had happened here, she would never forget Wade. Ana had truly grown to love him, and she truly believed he had loved her. Now she was left with the twisted love that Victor had for her, she didn't doubt he would protect her, but she didn't think what he felt was love. One day Ana vowed to herself as the shock began to wane, one day she would get her revenge on everyone who was involved; Logan, Victor, Stryker and Xavier.


	22. Chapter 22

Victor had dragged the small red head through the trees, he had no doubt that Stryker, and the army would start looking for them. He would find no sympathy if they found them he was a deserter and was aiding a Russian spy. Not that really mattered, but he was acutely aware of the dangers that now faced Ana and him. The government already wanted Ana, and he wasn't going to let them take her. With a low growl he pulled her roughly deeper into the forest. It was better for both of them if he was in his element. His animal senses were made for this environment, no one would be able to sneak up on him here.

Ana felt the fiery rage consume every ounce of her body. It burned in her like a wild uncontrolled forest fire. Victor's touch disgusted her and the tolerance she had for his skin against her's was waning. How could she take the help of Wade's murderer? The image replayed in her mind, Wade falling in two parts off of the cooling tower. Closing her eyes she dug her heels into the soft earth, she had, had enough. Victor felt her stop and he yanked her arm roughly, if he had to he would carry her through the woods.

"Ana come on. I don't have time for this." Victor snarled turning to look at his distraught ward. Ana glared hatefully at Creed, she could no longer see the light in him she once had. She didn't care what his reasons were, she didn't care, she wished he had died on that cooling tower instead of Wade. Pulling her hand from his tight grip she took a few steps away from him. Grinding her teeth she clenched her fists tightly. Her knuckles white and her nails digging deeply into the palm of her hands.

"No, I am not going with you!" She shouted her eyes began to fill with tears again. Victor growled deeply in frustration. He understood why she was so angry but this wasn't the time or the place for this. He looked in the direction he had planned to take her and turned back to small ball of fury that stood before him.

"Yes you are!" Victor sneered with a deep seeded frustration growing inside him. He lunged at her trying to grab her wrist, but Ana filled with hurt and rage decided to retaliate. With her clenched fist she swiftly brought it back and hit Victor square in the jaw. Her newly enhanced strength caught Victor off guard and he stumbled backwards. A wave of satisfaction smashed on to Ana as she stared at the stunned man before her. It felt good to hit him, and she would make him pay for what he did to Wade. Victor felt a swelling of rage fill his chest, but he clenched his jaw, and forced his temper down. Straightening his shoulders he spit the blood out of his mouth and chuckled darkly accepting her anger.

"Come on Victor." Ana taunted angrily, "Do what you promised. I got in your way, now kill me."

Creed grit his teeth as her words stung him, he had promised to kill her if she got in his way. Truth be told he hoped it would have never come to that, and he wasn't going to follow through now that what was promised to him was off the table. He flexed his jaw and stared down at her, he refused to move or speak. If she needed to release her anger, so they could continue their travels then he would let her work it out.

"What's wrong Victor have you gone soft?" She sneered as she punched her lover again, this time hitting his cheek bone. The anger that was spreading through him was becoming harder and harder to control. He kept his mouth shut as she barked at him, but she was starting to sound like a small yappy dog. Taking hold of his broad shoulders, raised her knee and jabbed it into his gut. A groan escaped Victor's lips and Ana felt her rage overpower her, she couldn't think about anything else. Every sadistic thought thought that entered her head was quickly applied to her victim without a moment's thought. Ana raised her fist with all of her strength she swung it Victor's bruised and bloodied face. With a growl Victor caught her hand standing straight up he could no longer control his temper.

"Enough! You want me to kill you? You want to be with your beloved idiot?" Victor snarled grabbing her by the throat and tightened his grip cruelly. Her eyes never faltered in their hurt and anger, and Victor only flexed his jaw in response. Those blue green eyes were the one thing he didn't want haunting him in his dreams. He remembered every life he had ended, their eyes loomed over him when he slept. "You know I wished it had been me who had killed Wade, but Jimmy got the pleasure of decapitating your little love."

Ana felt a strong burst of fire erupt in her heart. Never breaking eye contact with Victor she grabbed his wrist clinging fiercely from it as she dangled in his rough calloused hand. Her legs kicked trying to to escape his tight grasp. This time she could truly feel her breaths coming shorter and shorter. He was going to try and slowly drain the life from her, but before he got that pleasure she was going to put him through hell.

"I will kill you for what you did to him." Ana growled her voice was hoarse from his tight grip. Her eyes piercing Victor's; she summoned all of her power, her telekinesis prying each of his fingers from her neck. She fell gracefully to the ground and watched as Victor's bruised face healed before her. She could spend the rest of her life torturing him so he truly felt the pain she did.

"You want to kill me? Then kill me." Victor demanded his voice calm and even; Ana smiled as he spoke. Now she knew why Logan wanted to kill Victor so badly, she couldn't believe she cared for this beast. Ana slowly began to levitate off of the ground before Victor, her eyes were hollow and cold. Swallowing hard Victor watched as the woman before him stared down at him.

Ana wanted to watch Victor suffer; she wanted him to know what pain he had caused this world. Victor felt a slow tingle enter his fingers it quickly swept up his arm, down his shoulders and soon it consumed his whole body. Ana's face was blank as she watched her victim, her telepathic powers had naturally been quite powerful, she had been able to control people at a young age, read their minds, and change their memories. It wasn't until she met Professor Phobos she was taught how to use her powers to influence the nervous system.

Clenching his teeth the tingling sensation that consumed Victor's body; was growing hotter and hotter. It had been a gentle warmth that covered his body like a warm bath, but the heat that consumed him felt hot steel burning in his bones. Now he felt he was being boiled alive, his bones felt like they would melt and his skin felt like it was bubbling.

Ana watched Victor try to hold in his cries of pain, his body was unharmed by the mental assault, but she knew if he didn't pass out this moment would be etched into his memory. Victor didn't understand, he had worked so hard to keep her out of his mind. He didn't want to admit that at the moment she was hitting him, he wanted her to feel the care he had for her. Letting his defenses down so she would realize he too cared for her.

Ana had never used her powers like this, not outside of training. She always knew how to use it, but she refrained it caused too much pain, and suffering. It was a fitting end for a monster like Victor Creed. Victor collapsed on the ground, his body shook with the pain. He let out a loud bellow of pain, grasping at the grass, twigs and leaves that padded the ground beneath him. He prayed her powers would tire or she would come to her senses.

The pain that seemed to boil from inside of his bones, was so great even Victor was finding it hard to withstand. He lay on the ground convulsing in pain, Victor could feel his vision start to go in and out. His mind and body wasn't going to be able to handle it much more, he feared if he went unconscious she would have in fact kill him. A small thud resounded in his ears and the pain disappeared like it had never happened. He lay on his back unsure if he moved if the pain would shoot through his body again. Turning his head he noticed Ana was lying limply on the ground a few feet from him.

Groaning loudly he turned on his side and pushed himself up crawling over to the body of his lover. He pushed her onto her back and brushed the hair out of her eyes, they were closed and she was damp with sweat. He looked down at her limp body and was glad he had his enhanced senses. Her heart beat weakly and her breaths were shallow but she was alive. Picking up her limp body, he cradled her against his chest. He hoped when she woke up, her rage would be out of her system. He wasn't sure he could take another assault like that. Walking through the woods he hoped he could get her to Canada at least there it would be harder to track them.

The second largest country in the world next to Russia, and he grew up in the mountains and forests of Alberta. They would be safe there, until Ana could come to terms with what happened. The branches crunched under his feet as they walked. The silence of the woods was perfect, the smell made him feel at home. He glanced up to the sky and notice the sun was getting closer to the horizon. It was going to be dark in a couple of hours. He grit his teeth as he looked around, he hated the States, they only had small pockets of wilderness, which made it easy to search.

He continued to walk, he would need to rest soon the mental torture he had undergone had left him feeling a bit zapped for energy. He didn't want to waste too much in case he needed to fight anyone off. Victor found a small meadow and placed Ana gently in the soft grass. He needed to go find some food and wood for a fire to keep her warm. She wasn't doing too well and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Sniffing the air Victor could smell some deer not far from where they were. He began to jog towards the the scent. He placed his feet strategically on the ground making sure not to make a sound. Wandering into the woods he laid eyes on the small doe, lowering himself to the ground he waited patiently for the small animal to wander closer to him. His breathing slowed and as the deer wander a few feet closer Victor jump up and lunged at the poor creature. The doe struggled trying to get free of Victor's grasp, but he was too strong, and he snapped the small creature's neck.

Slinging the animal over his shoulder he walked back to where he had left Ana. He approached Ana's body and he could feel the air getting colder. Tossing the doe on the ground he pulled off his black trench coat and draped it over her body. Victor turned his attention to his next task, he trudged off into the forest gathering wood and stones. When he got back, he tossed his small collection onto the ground next to his kill.

Ana groaned her head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. A cool breeze caressed her cheek and she tried to open her eyes. Every part of her head hurt, her eyes were so sore she didn't want to open them. The crackle of the fire next to her, forced her to try and open them. Her vision was blurry at first, she just stared up at the sky it hurt to move her eyes. Victor watched her carefully, but didn't say a word. He took a bite from the cooked piece of flesh he had and waited for Ana to gain more of her senses back.

Pushing herself up Ana felt her head throb and she winced, she wished she had another power. Over using her psychic powers always left her exhausted and with a killer headache. Her left forearm held her up as she looked down at Victor's black wool trench coat. A wave of guilt, hurt and sadness washed over her. Forcing herself to sit up she brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

"You should lay down." Victor told her in an indifferent tone, taking another bit of meat he had caught. Ana didn't look at him her lip began to tremble and her head ached with a dull throb. All of the pain, and hurt she held for Victor were mixed with guilt and the pain of her broken heart. Ana stared at her knees her tears stung her eyes and she couldn't look at him.

"I am fine." She choked out biting her lip, her hands clutching at the loose fabric of her pants. Victor growled quietly and looked away from her, he wasn't sure he could stand her hating him forever, but he couldn't let Wade kill his little brother. If Wade had killed Logan, he would have gone after Ana next. Stryker had brainwashed him and Victor wasn't privy to how Stryker had gained such a control on Wade, but he knew Wade wouldn't have stopped till he had killed Ana.

"You need to eat." Victor growled standing up he brought some of the meat he had cooked skewered on a stick for her, taking a seat next to her. Ana turned her head away from Victor, and her tears began to fall harder.

"I am not hungry." She replied weakly as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Victor sighed deeply and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, and deeply blood shot. Her face was covered in tears, and leaves stuck out of her hair.

"I couldn't let him kill my little brother. When he was finished with us he was going to kill you. The man who died up there wasn't Wilson. Stryker changed him, there wasn't a way to save him." Victor explained his voice was firm and matter of fact. Ana's lip trembled as she heard his words, part of her knew it was true the other part of her wanted Wade back.

"You were given the same order." Ana whimpered staring into Victor's eyes. "Why didn't you kill me like you said you would?"

Victor flexed his jaw and stared deeply into Ana's eyes. Why didn't he kill her? It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about. He wanted his adamantium skeleton so badly, he needed to prove he was better than his brother, but she was one ghost he didn't want haunting him.

"I was never given the order to kill you. Stryker wanted you to find him, so he could show you what Wade had become."

"Why? Why would Wade do it?" Ana sobbed pulling her head way from Victor's finger tips. Victor sighed deeply, her small body shook so much it almost looked like she was convulsing.

"Stryker promised him a healing factor to combat his cancer. Just like he promised me an Adamantium skeleton." Victor growled hatefully, the thought of the lies Stryker had told him made his blood simmer. Ana desperately wanted to crawl into Victor's arms, she knew what he said was the truth even if she didn't want to believe it. Her body remained frozen to the ground she couldn't move, biting her lip she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"You're exhausted." Victor noticed he grabbed the coat and pulled it off of her. She looked up at him with hurt eyes, was he going to leave her there to fend for herself? "Come here."

Victor motioned for Ana to come over to him, he leaned against a fallen log and pulled Ana towards him. She turned her back to him and he spread his legs so she could lean her back against his chest. She gave a big yawn and her eyes began to fluttered sleepily. Grabbing his black trench coat he draped it over her body and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was warm and could easily make sure she was comfortable throughout the night.

"Thank you." Ana murmured as she fell asleep his chest was soft and her body was exhausted. Her eyes closed and she soon went limp, holding her close Victor stood guard just in case anything decided to attack them. He was glad she had come to see the truth, he wasn't the only monster in this story and he wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
